Dos madres y un único bebé Maura & Jane 2014 (Spanish)
by SASHANGIE
Summary: Maura se queda embarazada de su novio Markus, pero las cosas se tuercen cuando éste decide abandonarla con el bebé después de enterarse de que podrá nacer con malformaciones o simplemente no nacer. Jane le demostrará a su amiga que puede contar con su ayuda, pero... ¿hasta dónde llegará para ayudarle con la maternidad? ¿El bebé tendrá dos madres?
1. 01

**Sinopsis: `**Dos madres y un único bebé´.

Maura se queda embarazada de su novio Markus, pero las cosas se tuercen cuando éste decide abandonarla con el bebé después de enterarse de que podrá nacer con malformaciones o simplemente no nacer. Jane le demostrará a su amiga que puede contar con su ayuda, pero... ¿hasta dónde llegará para ayudarle con la maternidad? ¿El bebé tendrá dos madres?

**Datos del fanfic**: esta historia contiene menos de diez capítulos y es ambientado en la tercera temporada de _Rizzoli & Isles_ con algunos cambios. Los personajes no son creación mía, sí esta historia. EL fic se centra principalmente en Maura y Jane.

#**SPOILER** **RIZZLES:** pasados los capítulos, Jane y Maura se convierten en pareja sentimental.

**Aviso:** Si os gusta y escribo más `material decente´ seguiré aumentando los capítulos;)

* * *

**Capítulo: 1**

Jane y Maura no se habían encontrado desde que esta mañana discutiesen en el ginecólogo, de eso hacía ya una hora.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan cabezota?- Dijo después de entrar en la morgue. Maura se encontraba trabajando con aparatos en uno de los cadáveres pero al escucharla dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Basta Jane, me irritas! Dime algo, ¿estas cuestionando mi vida personal? ya he tomado una maldita decisión, respétala.

-Las amigas no se cuestionan, opinan y hablan claro. Resumiendo, lo que estoy haciendo yo en estos momentos contigo.

-Se acabó, vete fuera.

-Pero Maur...

-¡Vete fuera te he dicho!- Le ordenó molesta. -Agradezco que hayas venido conmigo para hacerme la ecografía, pero desde que salí del doctor y discutimos no has dejado de decirme lo que debería de hacer. Tengo un límite y gracias a ti lo estoy tocando.

-¿En serio Maura?

-Sí, en serio Jane. Y que sea la última vez que te atreves a cuestionarme y mucho menos a decirme lo que debo hacer, ¿¡entendido!?- La fulminó con la mirada y continuó trabajando.

-Siempre que te equivoques voy a seguir cuestionando tu vida personal porque me importas y te quiero. No voy a permitir que te arruines la vida tomando esa decisión errónea.

-Jane...- Suspiró profundamente y levantó la mirada encontrándose con la de ella.

-¿Qué?

-Vete.

-¡Muy bien!- Suspiró con resignación. -Pero si necesitas que te consuele cuando estés llorando, porque vas a llorar, yo no estaré a tu lado animándote. Y no, no me duele que me pidas que me vaya, lo que me va a doler es verte sufrir. ¡Que tenga buen día doctora Isles!- Abandonó la morgue dejando que la puerta se cerrase de golpe al soltarla. Lógicamente no hablaba con el corazón, Jane siempre estaría a su lado.

Esta discusión se produjo después de que el ginecólogo de Maura en la revisión de esta mañana le dijese que el bebé que llevaba en sus entrañas pudiese nacer pero acabar con la vida de ella. Jane no quería que su amiga pusiese su vida en riesgo dando a luz a un bebé que podría morir en cuestión de días, tan solo le pedía que se lo pensara muy bien antes de tomar ninguna decisión

* * *

Escasos quince minutos más tarde, consiguió encontrar a Maura. Estaba en un banco, fuera de la comisaria.

-Maura ¿estas más calmada?- Preguntó desenfada sentándose a su lado.

-Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero agotas mi paciencia. No tengo fuerzas para seguir discutiendo contigo...- Seguía mirando al frente para no encontrarse con la mirada de ella.

-No necesitas fuerzas para discutir conmigo, lo que necesitas son fuerzas para pelear por salvar tu vida...

Maura suspiró profundamente, Jane seguía con la misma idea metida en su cabeza.

-Jane...- La miró directamente a los ojos. -¿Y si el bebé viene bien y yo le quito la vida? ¿Qué clase de persona seria yo?

-Ya escuchaste al doctor...- Puso la mano en el vientre de Maura y le habló con el alma. -Este bebé tiene dos posibilidades de nacer. Posibilidad una; puede nacer con malformación. Posibilidad dos: nacer malformado, matarte en el parto y en cuestión de días morirse- Le habló tranquila y pausadamente, sin ser violenta ni desagradable. Le habla como una verdadera amiga.

-¡Eso no lo sabemos Jane! El doctor también dijo que esas posibilidades eran al cincuenta por ciento...Si puedo hacer algo por darle la vida a mi hijo, lo voy a hacer.

-Maura te quiero demasiado como para verte morir dentro de unos meses. Te conozco y sé que no eres una mala persona, si no quieres que ese bebé sufra o no quieres morir, lo mejor será que abortes...No estarás cometiendo un delito.

-No Jane, tu quizás no lo entiendas, Mis padres me quitaron el cariño al abandonarme, ¿crees que yo seré mejor persona que ellos quitándole la vida a este bebé?

-Tus padres biológicos no tuvieron dignidad, tu si la tienes. Si lo haces es un aborto lógico y legal, el doctor te lo ha sugerido. No estás sola, yo estoy contigo en esto, lo prometo.

-Estas mintiéndome, dices estar conmigo hasta el final, pero solo me impulsas a que aborte.

-¡Ey! no te miento...- Acarició su antebrazo. -No quiero que abortes, solo quiero que elijas la decisión correcta, la decisión que no ponga en riesgo tu vida. Y esa decisión solo te la ofrecerá tu corazón. Maura...- Con la otra mano le retiraba las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro. -Quiero que sepas algo, yo quiero la decisión que tú quieras. Eres mi familia y yo voy a respetarte decidas lo que decidas, es más, voy a apoyar como nadie tu decisión final. ¿Lo has entendido?

Maura asintió con la cabeza y se abrazó a ella calmando así su llanto.

-Gracias por tu apoyo y comprensión- Se separó un poco para mirarle a los ojos. -También gracias por ser sincera y no decirme en este momento lo que quiero escuchar.

-Las amigas estamos para eso- Le guiñó el ojo dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Sabes que parecemos una pareja de lesbianas? Si queríamos ligar ya nadie se fijara en nosotras...- Bromeó.

-Sí, lo sé...pero no me importa. Me importa más saber que tu estas segura de que en las malas también soy tu amiga, tu familia.

Agarró las manos de Jane. -No tengo ninguna duda de ello, siempre me lo has demostrado.

-Me alegra saberlo. Ahora un abrazo y te vas olvidando de recibir muestras de cariño por mi parte hasta dentro de unos meses, ¿entendido?

-Uuuhmm bueno, sabiendo que te cuesta ser cariñosa...entendido- Sonríe. -Probemos esto... ¿qué tal un abrazo para animar a los mirones que tenemos alrededor, o un abrazo lésbico para que aquel moreno de allí se acerque a mí?- Aguantó la risa.

-Uuuhmmm probemos esto. ¿Qué te parece un abrazó de: "¿_doctora Isles, como sigas así me levanto de este banco y me voy para siempre?"_

-De acuerdo- Afirmó con la cabeza. - También me vale un abrazo de amigas- Ambas ríen y se abrazan.

-Oye Maura, sobre la conversación de esta mañana mientras esperábamos entrar al médico...Lo he pensado mucho y estaba hablando totalmente en serio.

-¿Sobre qué?- Intentó recordar a que conversación se refería.

-Quiero darle mi apellido a ese bebé, siempre y cuando estés dispuesta a aceptarlo. Ya te dije que quiero ayudarte y que no estarás sola en la tarea de ser madre. No quiero que me respondas por responder, piénsatelo bien y se muy sincera conmigo por favor.

Un nudo se alojó en la garganta de Maura. Una vez más su amiga volvía a dejarle claro que si tendría que hacer de madre junto a ella lo iba a hacer sin pensárselo.

-¿Sabes que valoro este gesto y te lo agradezco enormemente, verdad?

-Sí, lo sé.

-Pero no quiero que cargues con esta responsabilidad.

-Maura, hablo con el corazón, eres una hermana para mí. Dime algo, imagina que yo no tuviese a mi madre ni a mis hermanos, ¿si yo fuera tu hermana de sangre y mi pareja me abandona cuando estoy embarazada, que arias tú?

-¡Ser junto a ti la madre de ese bebé! nunca te dejaría sola.

-Entonces dejando claro que no soy lesbiana y que no tenemos que mudarnos a vivir juntas bajo el mismo techo como si fuésemos novias, te toca a ti elegir...¿Qué te parece la idea de que adopte a tu hijo o hija?- Dibujó una sonrisa.

-Esto es una responsabilidad muy, muy grande...No es tener que adoptar una mascota...vas adoptar a mi bebé convirtiéndote así en su madre en igualdad de condiciones...¿Realmente quieres eso?

-Es eso lo que quiero, lo he pensado mucho.

-Ten en cuenta que algún día me enamoraré de alguien y tú ya sentirás amor por este bebé que se convertirá en tu hijo...No quiero que te coja cariño y tu...- guardó silencio.

-¡No voy a abandonar jamás a ese bebé! Si finalmente soy su madre adoptiva ¿tú piensas abandonar nuestra relación de hermanas cuando te enamores de algún forense cachitas?- Conocía la respuesta antes de que ella contestase.

-Por supuesto que no, nunca.- Contestó con bastante rotundidad.

-Entonces ya sabes lo que quiero hacer. Quiero adoptar a ese bebé con la condición de que yo pueda seguir siendo su madre cuando tú te enamores de alguien. Para resumir lo que pienso te diré que el día que te enamores, tendremos la custodia compartida de nuestro bebé pero sin malos rollos entre nosotras. ¿Qué opinas?

En silencio daba una vez más las gracias a la vida por tener a una amiga como la que tenía. La emoción se apoderó de ella con el gran gesto de Jane, jamás pensó que alguien aria algo tan serio por ella.

-¡No puedes imaginar lo agradecida que estoy contigo! Este bebé deja de ser huérfano de padre antes de nacer, para automáticamente pasar a tener dos madres. ¡Gracias Jane!

-¡No tienes que agradecérmelo, por mi médico forense hago lo que sea necesario!- Sonrió pero inmediatamente se puso seria. -¡Mierda! cuando nazca ese bebé tendré que controlar mi vocabulario...

-Y tendrás que comer verduras para darle ejemplo- Sonrió divertida.

-¡No!- Se puso en pie. -¿Verduras? No pienso pasar por eso...- Caminaba rumbo a la entrada de la comisaria.

-¡Espera!- También se levantó y la siguió. -Solo serán tres veces a la semana... ¡bueno vale! dos días a la semana ¡pero ese es el mínimo!

-¡Ni hablar!- Ya dentro de la comisaria.

-¡Vamos Jane! ¿Qué te cuesta?- Le seguía el rastro. Aunque el momento podría ser divertido, a ninguna de las dos le hacía gracia. Jane odiaba las verduras y para Maura eran fundamentales en su alimentación.

* * *

**9:30 De esa misma noche, en casa de Ángela...**

-Jane ¿Crees que podemos hablar sin que te tomes mis palabras a la defensiva?

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Quiero hablar contigo en total confianza, pero sin decirte lo que quieres escuchar, tan solo te diré mi opinión. ¿Podemos?

-Sí, por supuesto que podemos. Me tienes intrigada, ¿qué pasa?

Ángela le indicó que se sentase mientras depositaba en las tazas café para ambas.

-Quería hablarte al respecto del embarazo de Maura. ¿Quieres escucharme o prefieres que no iniciemos esta conversación?- Le hizo esa pregunta para estar segura de que su hija entendía que quería hablarle sin reprocharle. Tan solo quería hablar en confianza con ella.

-Claro, te escucho- Ángela parecía seria pero indicaba confianza.

-Quiero saber que está pasando por tu cabeza. ¿Al fin le has dicho a Maura que estas dispuesta a darle tu apellido a esa criatura?

-Sí- Tomó aire respirando profundamente. -Se lo que vas a decir mamá, pero es...

-No- negó rotundamente con la cabeza. -Esta vez no voy a decirte lo que tienes que hacer o lo que yo quisiera que hagas. Esta vez quiero escucharte, saber qué es lo que piensas.

Jane se sorprendió aún más, esto no era lo normal. En cualquier otra situación su madre ya hubiese puesto el grito en el cielo diciéndole lo que tendría que hacer. Le hubiese reprochado cualquier decisión que iría en contra de la suya.

-Esta mañana hablé con ella. Le dije que voy a estar a su lado, es como una hermana para mí y no dejaré que pase por esto sola.

-Imagino que para dar este paso has pensado mucho en lo que esto supondrá en tu vida, ¿cierto?

-Sí. No he podido pensar en otra cosa desde el martes que me enteré de que ese tipo la abandonó después de un mes y medio de embarazo.- Hizo una pequeña pausa y prosiguió. -Sabes que la idea de ser madre está fuera de mis pensamientos, pero ahora es diferente...He visto a Maura, frágil, asustada por lo que se le viene encima y solo pensé en cambiarme por ella. Me duele verla sufrir.

-"_Cambiarme por ella_." Vaya Jane, sabía que Maura era muy importante para ti, pero jamás imagine que te importase tanto.

-Sí mamá, me importa y mucho. No necesita tener mi sangre para darme cuenta que es mi hermana- Revolvió el café y le dio el primer trago. -Ese hijo de puta le metió en la cabeza la idea de tener un bebé y cuando se enteró de que esa criatura tiene más del cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades para nacer mal, la abandona...Maura no se merece esto, ella es la mejor persona que he conocido. ¿Por qué alguien puede hacerle algo así?

-No lo sé. Es algo totalmente repugnante, ese tipo la deja tirada en el peor momento.

-Yo no la dejaré tirada. Si esa criatura nace, me encargare de ella hasta que me muera.

-Veo que hablas muy en serio, no piensas dar marcha atrás- Sonrió. -Tu nunca has querido ser madre, la idea simplemente te aterroriza pero mírate, estas dispuesta a dejar todo por ser madre. A pesar de que ese bebé no lleve tu sangre tu solo piensas en ser una buena madre junto a Maura.- Posó sus manos sobre las de ella y las acarició.

-No me importa, llevará la sangre de Maura y mi corazón.- Sonrió encontrando el apoyo que necesitaba en la mirada de su madre.

-¿Sabes que tanto tú como Maura contáis conmigo para criar a ese bebé, cierto?

-Lo sé, y te lo agradezco. Maura nos necesita y nos va a tener por siempre. Si algún día ella y yo nos enfadamos, sabrá que no la abandonare porque yo me comprometo para siempre, en las buenas y en las malas.

-¡Eres maravillosa hija! Te quiero y estoy orgullosa de ti- Se pusieron en pie para abrazarse. Ángela estaba emocionada desde el inicio de la conversación. Jamás había estado tan orgullosa de su hija como lo estaba hoy.

-Soy maravillosa porque mi madre trabajó duro para conseguirlo- Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. -Yo también te quiero.- La abrazó y no pudo evitar derramar varias lágrimas de la emoción.

-Jane...- Fueron las únicas palabras que una voz ronca pudo articular una vez dentro de la casa, la puerta de la calle estaba abierta.

-¿Maura?- Arrugó el entrecejo y se giró en busca de aquella voz quebradiza. -¿Que te sucede. Por qué estas llorando?- La contemplaba con preocupación mientras veía como se acercaba. Lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¡Que yo también me cambiaría por ti si esto te hubiese sucedido!- No podía dejar de llorar. Se detuvo cuando llegó a ellas. -Sé que no te gustan las muestras de cariño, pero... ¿crees que podrás repetir ese abrazo y esta vez conmigo?

-¡Oh Mau!- dijo tiernamente. -Por supuesto que puedo, ven aquí amiga.- Pasó ambas manos a la altura de las cinturas de Maura y Ángela para abrazarse a ellas.

-¡Os quiero!- Dijo una Ángela aun emocionada.

-Yo también a vosotras- Maura se abrazaba con fuerza a ellas.

-Sin que sirva de precedente, ¡yo también os quiero!- Les acariciaba ambas espaldas.

-¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí?- Preguntó Tommy que se acercó a ellas uniéndose al abrazo.

-¿¡Nos ha tocado algo!?- Frankie soltó las bolsas que traía en su mano y corrió uniéndose también al abrazo.

-¡Vais a ser tíos! ¡Estoy embarazada! ¡Voy a ser madre!- Dijeron Ángela, Maura y Jane en ese orden y a la vez.

-¿¡Que!?- Contestaron los dos hermanos a la vez. El abrazo se cortó para mirarse unos a los otros.

-Frankie, yo he escuchado que Maura esta embazada, nuestra hermana será madre y...

-¡Y nosotros tíos!- ambos las miraron sin entender nada. -No quiero ser grosero, pero... ¿Estáis las tres en vuestros días de mujer? ya sabéis…

-Esto va a ser complicado. Tomad asiento mientras os sirvo una taza de café- Ángela preparó el café para los cinco. Todos fueron al sofá y Jane abrazó a Maura quien poco a poco había calmado su llanto.

-Me alegra saber que has escuchado toda la conversación. Así me ahorro repetírtelo y que nos pongamos a llorar...

-Gracias Jane, estás haciendo más de lo que deberías. Te quiero.

* * *

Después de servir los cafés, se sentaron todos alrededor del sofá. Maura con la ayuda de Jane y Ángela explicaba la situación, Frankie y Tommy estaba en silencio asimilando parte de la noticia que habían escuchado.

-Frankie, Tommy...por tercera vez, Maura está embarazada y yo seré la madre adoptiva de esa criatura.

-¿Sois lesbianas?- Preguntó confuso.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡No, claro que no Frankie!? Bueno, al menos yo no, ella no lo sé...- Dijo mirando a Maura y aguantando la risa.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo tampoco soy lesbiana Jane!- Miró a los chicos. -Es un poco extraño pero todo se resume a que las cosas con Markus no han salido bien y al enterarse de que el bebé que estoy esperando puede que no nazca bien, ha decidido marcharse de nuestra vida.- Se acarició la barriga.

-¿¡Ese carbón te ha hecho eso!?

-¿¡Donde vive ese hijo de puta!?- Se levantó de golpe, estaba dispuesto ir tras él.

-¡Eh, Frankie! ¿¡Que haces!?- Su hermana tiró de él haciendo que se sentase. -No sabemos dónde está pero eso no importa. Lo que importa es que Maura está embarazada y yo le daré mi apellido a ese bebé. No pido que lo entendáis pero sí que lo respetéis. Maura acarició la mano de Jane en forma de agradecimiento.

-No es seguro que este bebé nazca, pero voy a seguir adelante y hasta el final con el embarazo...

-Me parece bien. Nosotros vamos a estar contigo, ¡unidos como la familia que somos!- Dijo Frankie quien se sentó a un lado de Maura para acariciarle la espalda.

-Así es- Tommy se puso de cuclillas frente a ella y le acarició la rodilla respetuosamente. -Solo tienes que decir lo que podemos hacer por ti y lo vamos a hacer. Eres nuestra familia, ese bebé también.- Ángela contemplaba emocionada la escena. Sus hijos habían recogido unos buenos valores, se sentía orgulloso de los tres.

-Muchas gracias a los dos, bueno a todos vosotros. Siempre me habéis tratado como una más de la familia y hoy me demostráis que eso será por siempre. Si este bebé se salva y nace, podrá sentirse orgulloso de la gran familia que le ha tocado. ¡Gracias!- Con los dedos se retiraba las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Todos se abrazaron a ella repitiendo el abrazo en grupo.

-Ey Maura, ¿estas segura de seguir adelante con esa idea? ¿Sabes lo que significara para esa criatura tener una segunda madre como Jane? Aun tienes posibilidades de huir...- Rió burlándose de su hermana.

-¡Tommy!- Recibió un golpe no muy fuerte de su hermana en el brazo.

-Al contrario, Jane será la mejor primera madre.- La miró. -Porque si lleva tu apellido solo será con la condición de que las dos seamos sus únicas madres. Ni yo seré la primera ni tú la segunda ¿de acuerdo?

-¡De acuerdo, me gusta tu idea! Y como "primera" madre que seré, quiero dejar claro que ese bebé no tendrá nombres del tipo: `Dorothea´ ni `Clementine´- Miró a su madre y luego a Maura. -¿Lo entendéis?- Arqueó una ceja poniendo rostro serio.

-Hija... ¿podrías decirme que tienen de malo los nombres "Dorothea" y "Clementine"? Son nombres que se están perdiendo y tenemos que hacer algo por salvarlos. Son bonitos y familiares.

-¡Se están perdiendo porque dan verguenza ajena mamá!...Solo digo que yo he estado a punto de borrarme mi segundo nombre...

-¡Jane Clementine Rizzoli! ¿¡Que has intentando hacer que!?- Si las miradas matasen, Jane acaba de ser asesinada por su madre.

-No discutáis por eso. Aunque a mí me gusten esos nombres...- Se percató de como Jane la fulminaba con la mirada en este preciso momento. -Este bebé no tendrá un nombre parecido a esos. Tendremos tiempo para debatir su nombre.

-De acuerdo, yo te pasaré una lista de los nombres que me gustan ¿vale Maura?.

-Mamá, no empieces. No le pondremos el nombre que te guste a ti.

-Da igual Jane, es divertido. Hoy ha sido un día duro así que me apunto.- Miró a Ángela. -¿Henrry, que tal ese?

-¿En serio Maura? ¿Sabes qué? no me contestes...Me voy a dormir porque aquí no aprendo nada nuevo. Buenas noches, hasta mañana.

-Nosotros también nos vamos, esto de los nombres no puede terminar bien...- Se despidieron y junto a su hermana abandonaron la casa de su madre.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente...**

-Oye Maura sobre lo de ayer y los nombres del bebé. Se perfectamente que eres tú la única que tiene y debe elegir el nombre que quieras para ese bebé. No pienso meter mis narices en eso, ¿de acuerdo? - Ambas se subieron al coche para ir a trabajar.

-Jane, te has volcado en esto para darle el apellido al bebé y demostrarme que no piensas dejarme sola en esto, ¿cierto?- Su mirada era seria y fija en los ojos de ella.

-Sí, por supuesto Maura.

-Pues si este bebé lleva tu apellido, también lleva tus decisiones. Quiero que entiendas que ese bebé va a ser de las dos. Tú eres su madre como lo soy yo. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Claro, lo entiendo pero no se Maura...Tú eres su madre, la que vas a sufrir todo este tiempo, no necesitas saber que no he sido yo quien ha "plantado una semilla" en tu interior...- Pasó cara de arcadas. -Esto ha sonado vomitivo...

-Un momento, ¿por eso crees que yo tengo más derechos que tú sobre este bebé?

-Sí. Me estoy haciendo a la idea de que voy a ser madre de ese bebé. Pero soy realista, tú eres su verdadera madre.

-Deja de pensar así, tú has querido hacerte cargo de este bebé porque somos como hermanas. Entonces ten muy claro en tu cabeza que desde hoy tú también eres la madre en condiciones exactamente iguales a las mías sobre el bebé. ¿Te parece bien? Dímelo sin tapujos, quiero que seas clara conmigo desde este preciso momento.

Jane sonrió contenta. Le agradaba saber que Maura le hacía participe en igualdad de condiciones a la hora de ser madres.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Claro que me parece bien. Eso es lo que quiero!

-De acuerdo, entonces todo aclarado.

* * *

**Petición:** Si el capítulo os ha parecido largo decírmelo para saberlo y subirlo en entregas dobles, gracias.


	2. 02

Bienvenidos, gracias por vuestros reviews y visitas.

* * *

**Capítulo: 2**

Siete meses después...

Han pasado siete meses pero a la suma del primer capítulo, Maura en total está embarazada de **ocho meses**. Desde hace tiempo saben que esperan un varón. En estos meses Jane y Maura han visitado el departamento de adopciones para que el bebé sea legalmente también hijo de Jane. Después de cumplir una serie de requisitos, solo queda esperar unas semanas para poder firmar los papeles que acreditaran como madre.

-¡Soy tan feliz en este momento! Después de un año Casey y yo nos estamos dando otra oportunidad y es simplemente magnifico- Una sonrisa inmensa se dibujó en su rostro. Jane se enamoró de Casey cuando tenía diecisiete años.

-¿¡Cuando pensabas decírmelo!?

-Hoy...- Sonrió. -No te dije nada porque desde que dejamos nuestra relación nos hemos seguido hablando en algunas ocasiones por teléfono o internet, pero llevamos aproximadamente dos semanas hablando casi todos los días.

-Me alegro mucho por ti. Ya era hora de que le dieras otra oportunidad al amor.

En esa misma sala, Jane se dirigió a una de las neveras donde Maura guardaba la comida y bebidas, allí estaba también su agua.

-Maura ¿podrías dejar de meter mi bebida en la misma nevera donde depositas muestras de los cadáveres? Agradezco que me hagas el favor de guardar mi agua para que este fría, pero... ¿podría ser en otra nevera?- Dijo en tono irónico volviendo frente a ella.

-¿Cuantas veces voy a repetirte que las pruebas están selladas en precintos de seguridad? Da igual que las muestras y tu bebida permanezcan en el mismo lugar, no van a contagiarse. Además, bien sabes que mi comida la guardo en esa misma nevera y que yo sepa, estoy sana y soy normal.

-Bueno, "normal"...no quiero entrar en debate.- Sonrió divertida.

-"Ja, ja y más ja" mejor deja de quejarte por todo y observa lo que he encontrado. Respecto a la victima de avanzada edad, he hallado las mismas huellas que habían en el escenario del crimen `_K2_.´

-Eso es perfecto Maura. Quieres decir que esas huellas...- Jane guardó silencio al mismo tiempo que se giraba cuando escucho...

-¿Se puede pasar?- Preguntó desde la puerta con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Casey!- Corrió hacia él para literalmente lanzarse a los brazos de su ex novio. -¿¡Que estás haciendo aquí!?- Preguntó contenta. Aun que eran ex pareja seguían sintiendo cosas el uno por el otro. Habían hablado hace dos días por teléfono pero Casey no le dijo que vendría.

Casey la sujetaba por la espalda y uno de sus muslos. Ella rodeó con ambas piernas la cintura de él para no escurrirse. Mientras Maura contemplaba la escena con una tierna sonrisa.

-Después de un año sin vacaciones, por fin ayer llegó el día en el que soy oficialmente libre por tres meses- También estaba contento, no podía dejar de abrazarla.

-¿En serio?- Echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a los ojos. -Estoy muy contenta de verte.

-¡Yo también!- Sonrió y la volvió a abrazar. -Perdón por venir sin avisar, quería darte una sorpresa.

-Lo has conseguido- Sonrió contenta. Con su ayuda se bajó poniendo los pies en el suelo. -¿Tomamos un café?- Preguntó mientras Maura y él se saludaban.

-Encantada de volver a verte por aquí- Le devolvió el saludo de igual forma, apretón de mano. -Jane, si lo prefieres podéis hablar en mi despacho, no lo necesito hasta dentro de un rato.

-Gracias Maura- Junto con Casey entró al despacho. Hacia un año que no se veían y tenían muchas ganas de estar un rato juntos, aunque fueran solo unos minutos.

* * *

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte aquí en Boston? Llevamos dos semanas hablando casi todos los días y no me habías dicho nada...

-Si te lo decía ya no era sorpresa, me quedo los tres meses enteros. Parte de mi familia y seres queridos están aquí, aprovechare mis vacaciones para verlos.

-Eso está muy bien- Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá que había en el despacho de Maura. Desde que entraron no dejaban de mirarse mutuamente, por momentos un silencio cómodo hablaba por ellos.

En cuestión de veinte minutos se pusieron al día sobre algunas cosas. También hubo tiempo para contarse cosas que habían vivido en solitario desde que rompieron su relación. Ambos rompieron de mutuo acuerdo y sin discusiones, decidieron darse un tiempo ya que de pareja estaban incomodos.

-He estado pensando mucho en ti durante este año.- Confesó un tierno Casey quien le acariciaba una mano.

-Yo también en ti, en nosotros cuando estábamos juntos...- Pasó la mano sobre la de él. -Desde que te he visto entrar en la morgue tengo una duda...

-Me encanta cuando te muestras vulnerable y dejas de ser la detective dura...- Rió. -Adelante, quiero saber que duda tienes.

Jane sonrió y comenzó a morderse el labio inferior para no caer en la risa nerviosa.

-¿Has venido aquí por mí o simplemente es una visita sin importancia?

-Está claro que por ti. En esta comisaria no tengo amistades ni ningún vínculo afectivo excepto el tuyo- Sonrió tímidamente. -¿No he hecho bien en pasarme por aquí?

-Sí- no dudó en contestar. -Has hecho muy bien en visitarme.- Guardó silencio limitándose a sonreír. Los ojos de Jane brillaban.

-Me alegra saber que he hecho bien...No sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar.

-Contigo siempre reacciono bien. No me gustan las sorpresas pero la tuya me ha encantado.- Su corazón latía con rapidez.

* * *

-¡Nos hemos besado!

-¿¡Que!? ¡Pero eso es genial!- La empujó por el hombro. -Dime algo, ¿a qué mi sofá es muy cómodo para la postura de...?

-¡Maura! ¿¡En serio!? ¡No, claro que no! no hemos usado tu sofá para nada más que hablar...En serió deja de poner tu comida en la misma nevera que usas para guardar pruebas de los cadáveres... ¡Te afecta seriamente a las neuronas!

-Un año sin verlo y no lo has acorralado contra el sofá... ¿En serio crees que soy yo la que tiene las neuronas afectadas? ¿En que estabas pensando?

-Eso mismo me preguntó yo de ti...Deja de tomar vitaminas porque te dispara los grados de perversión... ¿Podemos ponernos a trabajar?

-¿¡Trabajar!? Vienes aquí para decirme que os habéis besado y... ¿pretendes que nos pongamos a trabajar? Venga, empieza a contarme que ha pasado y porque os habéis besado. También cuéntame porque en mi sofá no ha habido sexo.

-Maura en serio, deja la droga...- Guardó silenció pero rápidamente lo rompió. -Te cuento lo que ha pasado, pero si sigues preguntando temas relacionados con el sexo, pongo fin a nuestra conversación- Le acarició el vientre. -¡Vas a pervertir a nuestro hijo!- Maura rió.

-Con tu experiencia deberías saber que los niños de hoy saben más de sexo que nosotras...¡pero al tema! Quiero saber todo lo que ha pasado en mi despacho con Casey.

Ambas se pusieron cómodas sobre una de las camillas libres que había en el depósito. Jane le contó lo que había hablado con Casey y porque se besaron.

-Y entonces no besamos, fue algo natural y de sorpresa. Simplemente nos besamos y listo, nos despedimos y esta noche hemos quedado para cenar...- Dijo nerviosa pero contenta.

-¡Genial! En cuanto salgamos de trabajar vamos a mi casa y te presto toda la ropa que quieras. Tengo para todas las ocasiones, pero desde ya te advierto que iras de rojo, y tranquila, tengo los mejores tacones para el vestido- Le quiñó el ojo.

-¿En serio, rojo? ¿Quieres también que me coloque un cartel en la frente indicándole que es lo que quiero hacer en cuanto termine de cenar?

-No hace falta ningún cartel, eso ya se te nota en la cara.- Sonreía aguantando la carcajada.

-"ja, ja, ja"- Ambas se miraron para reírse al mismo tiempo. Esa risa no solo era una simple risa, era una señal de amigas que dejaba claro lo que estaban sintiendo en este momento. Jane estaba feliz y Maura le indicaba que se alegraba por ella.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente...**

-¿Que tal te fue anoche con Casey? ¿Te enseñó alguna nueva cicatriz de guerra que oculta bajo su ropa más íntima?

-Sí, y no tenía nada nuevo, todo estaba como hace un año...- Sonrió con picardía.

-Entonces me alegro de que tu noche haya salido como querías. Me veo en la obligación de decirte que Casey es el único hombre que sabe cómo alegrar todas tus noches...

-¿Lo dices como amiga o como cotilla?- Ambas rieron. -Pero tienes razón, anoche fue una muy buena noche, necesitaba algo así.

-Si quieres puedo decirle a Frost que cubra tu turno. Quizás estés muy cansada como para hacer más esfuerzos...- Dijo burlándose.

-No es necesario, aun me quedan fuerzas. Bueno y tú, ¿cómo has amanecido hoy? ¿_Rizzles_ junior te ha causado molestias?- Abrió y cerró seguidamente la mano acariciándole con las yemas de los dedos la barriga.

-¿"_Rizzles junior_"?

-"Rizz" de Rizzoli, "Les" de Isles.

-¡Oh de acuerdo! Me gusta ese nick. Sonrió. -No, ninguna molestia, todo está en orden. Pero dentro de unas semanas me ara sufrir cuando este incomodo aquí dentro- Se acarició la barriga.

-Tranquila, lo llevaras mejor con mucho helado, lo prometo. Ahora voy a bañarme, si te has quedado con hambre desayuna algo más. No tardo.- Se levantó y fue a la ducha.

-De acuerdo- Continuó desayunando pero algo llamó su atención. -¡Son preciosas!- Dijo hablando sola mientras caminaba hasta el gran ramo de flores que había en la cocina. Supuso que eran un regalo de Casey y más tarde lo confirmo viendo una nota que ponía: "_Para Jane_" con la letra de él. Lógicamente no leyó el interior.

Hasta este preciso momento Maura no se había dado cuenta de esta nueva situación. Casey regresaba a la vida de Jane y quizás para volver a ser su pareja después de un año. ¿Que pasaría si deciden regresas a ser novios y quieren hacer planes de futuro? Maura no quería que su amiga cancelase ningún plan con él por el bebé que estaba a punto de adoptar. Hace algunos años Jane le comentó que Casey no quería ser padre. Quizás tampoco le gustaría estar con un una mujer que tuviese hijos como ocurriría dentro de un mes con Jane...

* * *

**En la comisaria, ese mismo día...**

-Maura, no quiero ser pesada...pero estas un poco rara después de vernos esta mañana en mi casa...

-No es cierto, son cosas tuyas- Intentó sonar creíble. -Serán cosas del embarazo.

-De acuerdo. Esta noche a las nueve paso a buscarte para ver la obra de teatro.

-Se me olvidaba, ya tengo acompañante.

-No Maura, ya te dije que no me importaba ir. No me gusta ese actor, pero quiero acompañarte.

-Tranquila Jane. Hoy viene una amiga a pasar el fin de semana y también va al teatro. Iré con ella y así puedes disfrutar de Casey...

-Ok, como quieras... ¿pero si pasa algo, me lo dirías, cierto?- Preguntó un tanto extrañada.

-No pasa nada, lo prometo.- Sonrió fingiendo normalidad. -Disfruta, yo haré lo mismo.

-De acuerdo, pero recuerda que queda un mes para que nuestro hijo nazca. Nada de irte a bailar como una loca, ¿de acuerdo?- Acarició la barriga de Maura, lo hacia todos los días.

-¿Eres mi madre?

-No, pero si la madre de este bebe. Si no quiero que salga igual de loco que tú, tendré que cuidarlo.

-Eres tan graciosa...

-Lo sé- Le hizo burla y sonrió. -Como esta noche no nos vamos a ver, hasta mañana. Si pasa algo no dudes en llamarme, ¿ok?- Se despidió como casi siempre, beso en la mejilla.

-De acuerdo, _bye_- Sonrió y la despidió agitando la mano. A ella todavía le quedaba una hora de trabajo.

Cuando llegó la noche, Jane y Casey fueron a cenar a uno de sus restaurantes favoritos. Por otro lado, Maura se quedó en casa. Aunque hasta esta mañana le apetecía ir al teatro no lo hizo porque se le pasaron las ganas. No dejaba de darle vueltas a su cabeza pensando en su amiga y Casey, ahora estaban volviendo a ser bien juntos como cuando eran pareja. ¿Realmente Jane sería feliz siendo madre a pesar de que a él no le gustasen los niños? Maura tuvo toda la noche para pensar en el futuro referente a su hijo, y lo hizo...

* * *

**Casey, día dos... ¡Sorpresa!**

Jane y Casey habían pasado la noche juntos convirtiéndose así en la segunda vez desde que él había regresado. No quería hacerlo pero se estaba ilusionando con la llegada de su ex novio. Por otra parte Casey tampoco quería pensar en un futuro junto a ella. En tres meses volvería al trabajo y no quería ilusionarse para más tarde hacerse daño pero era inevitable, entre ambos seguía existiendo el algo especial.

_8:00 de la mañana. Casa de Jane._

-Buenos días `_Roly-poly Rizzoli_.´- Permanecía tumbado en la cama a la derecha de Jane.

-No me llames así.- Advirtió abriendo un ojo para mirarlo. Volvió a cerrarlo cuando él sonrió. -Buenos días...

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- Se inclinó a su lado, apoyó parte del peso sobre ella y el resto en la cama para no aplastarla. Empezó a darle besos por el cuello posando una mano en su cintura.

-Sabes que no me gusta ese apodo.- Entrelazó sus dedos en el cabellos de él.

-A mí me gusta, suena dulce y cariñoso...- Deja de darle besos para mirarla. -Además, si lo dices varias veces y entonándolo, suena mejor aún...- Entonó cualquier melodía que se le ocurrió. -_Roly-poly Rizzoli_, _Ro-ro Roly-poly Rizzoli_. ¿Lo ves? suena divertido.

-¡Detente!- Le tapó la boca con una mano y le miró fijamente. -¿Quieres desayunar en la calle? Porque si es así, vas por buen camino al cantar esa cancioncita...

-¿Me estas amenazando? Mmmm, suena arriesgado, me gusta...- Aguantando la risa, tarareó la melodía que antes se había inventado. Esta vez no pronunció su apodo.

-Estás jugando con fuego...- Sonrió.

-Entonces continuemos _Roly_... ¿Cómo seguía?- Se mordió el labio para acto seguido besarla.

-Hablo en serio, puedes enfadarme mucho- Le correspondió sus besos entrelazando su pierna con la de él.

-Eso pretendo `_Roly-poly_´.- Le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa y se abrió hueco entre sus piernas para acoplarse mejor sobre ella.

-Es mi último aviso...- Mirándole a los ojos, le atrapó el labio inferior para estirárselo sin ser bruta. -Puedo causarte dolor- Movió el rostro en pequeños círculos para rozar sus labios con los de él.

-Me encanta verte seria cuando cruzo la línea del juego...- Movió ligeramente la cintura para restregar ambas intimidades.

-¿¡Jane!? ¿Aun sigues dormida?- Dijo en voz alta entrando por la puerta de la calle. -No puedo creerlo. ¡Date prisa o llegaremos tarde!- Se dirigió a la cocina para comprobar si había desayunado o no.

-¡Mierda!- intentó liberarse bajo el cuerpo de Casey.

-¿Que pasa Jane?- Se quitó de encima cuando esta empezó a moverse.

-Tienes que esconderte ¡ahora!- Recogió la ropa del suelo perteneciente a Casey y le la dio. -Toma, entra al baño y no salgas por ningún motivo. Cierra con seguro la puerta.

-¿Cuantos años tenemos, quince? ¡Me estas escondiendo Jane!- Agarró la ropa que le dio, se encontraba besito tan solo con los _boxers_.

-Hazme caso, quiero evitarte preguntas incomodas, ya conoces a mi madre...- Lo empujaba para meterlo al baño de su dormitorio ante las quejas de este. Él entró y cerró con llave guardando silencio.

-¿No tienes boca? ¡Por que no contestas cuando te estoy hablando!- Dijo entrando a su dormitorio el cual estaba abierto.

-Hola mamá, no te había escuchado- Hacia que buscaba la ropa del trabajo. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Que qué hago aquí? Se supone que mi coche está roto y tú me llevarías a trabajar.

-Cierto, lo había olvidado. Me visto y nos vamos- Su madre no captó el mensaje así que insistió. -No tardo nada mamá, me visto y nos vamos- Intentaba expulsarla del dormitorio para despedirse de Casey.

-¡Por favor Jane!- Suspiró. -¿Vas a decirme que ahora te da verguenza cambiarte delante de mí?

-¡Mamá!- Se resignó y no le quedó de otra más que vestirse.

-¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que Casey regresó de Afganistán?

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¡Oh, Maura!- La miró. -No es problema tuyo si viene, además, recuerda que aquí tiene familia.

-Familia y una ex novia, es decir, tú...Yo solo digo que tengas cuidado.- Como madre que era no pudo evitó ponerse manos a la obra y hacer la cama.

Casey sonreía al escuchar las cosas que Ángela decía, estaba ejerciendo de madre. Veía normal la preocupación que depositaba en su hija.

-¿Quieres parar? yo ya se lo que tengo que hacer. Por cierto ¿no teníamos prisa?- Arqueó una ceja y tiraba del brazo de su madre consiguiendo que esta dejase de hacerle la cama.

-Lleváis un año sin veros, sé que sientes cosas por él pero te pido que no mezcles emociones...No quiero que sufras cuando se marche a Afganistán.

-Casey y yo somos ex-pareja. Y en el caso de que pasase algo, no es a ti a quien debe importarle. Venga, vámonos- Caminaba hacia la puerta para sacarla lo antes posible de allí.

-Si me importa porque ahora las cosas han cambiado. Casey es ese tipo de hombres que piensan en no ser padres nunca. ¿Crees que va a cambiar su manera de pensar por ti...?

Jane se detuvo en seco recordando que se había puesto al día de cosas con Casey, pero no le mencionó que sería madre. No se lo dijo porque no pensó en que había venido con la idea de quedarse.

-Deja de meterte en mi vida, vámonos- Intentó sacarla nuevamente de la habitación.

-Me meto porque te quiero. ¿Sabes lo que va a hacer Casey cuando se entere de que vas a ser madre? Te dejará plantada y no volverás a saber más de él.

-¡Mamá!- Cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza.

-¿¡Vas a ser madre!?- Preguntó un incrédulo Casey quien salió lo más rápido que pudo del baño deteniéndose frente a ellas.


	3. 03

Como siempre, muchas gracias por vuestras visitas y review. ¡Bienvenidas a todas las personas que siguen uniendo!

* * *

**Capítulo: 3**

-¡Casey! ¡Cuánto tiempo!- Exclamó cuando este salió del baño. -Hija ¿sabes qué? me voy con Frankie a trabajar, nos vemos en la comisaria. _Bye_- Abandonó rápidamente la casa para librarse de la bronca que su hija tenia para ella por haber hablado más de la cuenta.

-¿En serio, vas a ser madre Jane?- Seguía sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

-Casey...ese tema es un poco complicado, las cosas no son como crees.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- Jane se sentó en la cama evitando enfrentarse a este momento. Casey se sentó a su lado sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-No te lo dije porque sabía que venias de vacaciones por unos días y luego no nos volveríamos a ver.- Hizo una pausa para continuar pocos segundos después. -Voy a ser madre en un mes.

-¿Hasta cuándo me ibas a ocultar que serias...? ¿¡En un mes!?- Miró su barriga. -No puede ser...

-Te he dicho que las cosas no son como crees. Voy a ser madre de un bebé con Maura.

-¿¡Que!?- Ahora entendía mucho menos que antes, había supuesto que Jane estaba embarazada pero se equivocaba. -Estás hablando de Maura, Maura...es decir, ¿tu mejor amiga Maura, la doctora Isles?- Se puso en pie frotándose con una mano la cabeza.

-Sí, resulta muy raro pero sí, de Maura, la Maura de siempre. Es largo de contar pero te hago un breve resumen. Maura se quedó embarazada de alguien que no merece ser llamado persona, la abandonó sabiendo que esperaría un hijo. Ahora Maura y yo seremos las madres del bebé que está creciendo en su interior.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- Preguntó desenfadado.- Tener un bebé creo que es un plan bastante serio como para no contármelo.- Guardó silencio asimilando toda la información.

-Sí, es un plan bastante serio, pero es mi plan sin ti. Siento si te ha molestado que no te lo contase.

-¿Pero vosotras sois... sois lesbianas, sois pareja?

-¿¡Porque todos preguntáis lo mismo!?- Lo miró. -¿Dos mujeres no pueden ser madre del mismo hijo sin tener una relación sentimental?- _En realidad esa pregunta se la hacía también para ella, en estos meses de embarazo se ha dado cuenta que no siempre dos mujeres que tienen un hijo juntas son lesbianas, pero ella no estaba convencida de si era o no lesbiana…_

-De acuerdo, perdona...- Se sentó a su lado. Reflexionó todas las dudas que le invadieron su cabeza al enterarse de que sería madre. Casey seguía teniendo la misma idea de hace años, no tener hijos. La paternidad no era algo que le gustaba y por eso jamás se planteó ser padre.

-¿El hecho de que vayas a ser madre quiere decir que yo estoy fuera de tu vida?

-Quiere decir que en un mes voy a ser madre y en tres meses tu desapareces rumbo Afganistán...- Lo miró siendo bastante sincera. -Tengo muchas dudas respecto a `nosotros´ las cosas no están siendo como yo pensé que serían con tu regreso...- Se puso de pie. -Lo siento, debo irme a trabajar.- dijo sin ser desagradable.

-Claro…- También se levantó y se puso frente a ella. -Jane quiero que sepas que estoy en tus manos, tú decides nuestro futuro. Sigo sintiendo las mismas cosas por ti después de enterarme que vas a ser madre, así que tú eliges. Solo piénsalo con calma, no voy a presionarte.

Jane guardó silencio, este Casey no se parecía en nada al de hace cinco años. Pero algo le impedía comportarse como siempre con su ex porque Maura estaba presente en su cabeza y más después de acostarse estas dos noches con Casey. Cuando lo hizo fue diferente, no sintió lo que sentía hace un año cuando eran pareja_... ¿Maura sin quererlo era la responsable de las dudas?_ Jane tendría que despejarse y aclarar la confusión que tenía en su cabeza respecto a su sexualidad y sentimientos por Maura.

* * *

**Media hora más tarde Jane ya estaba lista para regresar al trabajo. Antes de salir de intentó poner en contacto con Maura quien ni siquiera la había llamado en lo que llevaba de día y eso no era normal.**

-Qué raro...- Volvió a intentarlo pero una llamada entrante la interrumpió. Era un mensaje en su contestador.

**Contestador automático**: "_Jane, soy Maura. El departamento de adopciones me ha comunicado que no puedes adoptar legalmente a nuestro bebé. Para hacerlo, antes tenemos que demostrar una serie de cosas que desafortunadamente no podemos probar que sean ciertas. Lo siento._"

-¿¡Qué!?- Exclamó totalmente incrédula ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

* * *

**Varios minutos más tarde.**

-¿¡Se puede saber que está pasando aquí Maura!?- Dijo Jane mientras furiosa se abrió paso en la morgue. Entró seria y algo molesta. -He llamado al departamento de adopciones y después de contarles mi situación, han dicho que sí puedo adoptar a mi hijo legalmente.

Maura tomo aire e intentó buscar la manera de enfrentarse a los hechos...

-Bueno vale te adorné la verdad un poco. Pero lo hice porque en realidad tenemos que ser `_pareja de hecho_´ para que te concedan la adopción y así poder darle tu apellido...Y tiene que ser antes de que nazca el bebé, para eso queda un mes. Lo siento, no nos da tiempo...- Evitó mirarla más de tres segundos seguidos y retiró la mirada, le estaba mintiendo.

-¿Te estas escuchando? porque yo creo que no lo haces. Cuando hablé con ellos le explique que tú y yo no éramos pareja y ha dicho que eso no es un inconveniente, sí puedo adoptar aunque no sea tu pareja. ¿Puedes darme el motivo real por el cual según tu no puedo adoptar legalmente?

Maura se puso frente a ella y agarró cariñosamente los antebrazos mirándola a los ojos.

-De acuerdo Jane, voy a ser un poco brusca con esto. Llevo pensándolo desde ayer pero es por tu bien- Suspiró profundamente. -No quiero que seas la madre del bebé. Quizás ahora no lo entiendas pero algún día lo comprenderás todo.

-¿¡Que!? No puedes hacerme esto, ¡ahora no. Ya me había hecho a la idea de tener un hijo!

-No lo pongas más difícil Jane. Este bebé solo tendrá una madre y seré yo. Confórmate con ser su tía, y ahora si me disculpas...Tengo trabajo atrasado- Sus palabras fueron duras pero lo hacía para convencerla de que esa era la mejor decisión. Intentaba seguir firme y no desmoronarse, esa decisión también le dolía a ella.

-¡Maura! dame el maldito motivo por el cual no quieres que sea la madre nuestro hijo. No sé qué he podido hacer, pero podemos hablarlo y solucionarlo- pidió angustiosamente. -No creo que haber cometido algo tan malo para que tomes esta absurda decisión. Me da igual si has cambiado de opinión, ya soy su madre.- Luchaba con toda sus fuerzas para no llorar pero el brillo en sus ojos empezaba a delatarla.

-¿Somos amigas y confías en mí, cierto?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Pues entonces no hagas más preguntas. Me ha dolido tomar la decisión porque llevamos ocho meses haciéndonos a la idea de que seremos madre las dos, pero lo siento en el alma Jane. No es lo mejor para ti adoptar y seguir adelante con los papeles que te acrediten como madre legal. Perdón.- Abrió la puerta y fue ella quien abandonó la morgue. Se alejaba por el pasillo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

Jane sintió que su corazón se quebraba en pedazos. Llevaba ocho meses haciéndose a la idea de que iba a ser la madre del bebé que Maura daría a luz, es más, ya se sentía madre. No podía comprender que había ocurrido para que la apartase del bebé negándole la oportunidad de adoptarlo. Jane quiso llorar y lo hizo. Sentía dolor en lo más profundo de su ser, Maura había tomado la nefasta decisión de quitarle la posibilidad de ser madre.

* * *

¡Jane, cariño! ¿¡Que te ha sucedido!?- La abrazó sintiendo como temblaba. Estaba sentada en el suelo del baño.

-Maura...- Alcanzó a pronunciar entre llantos con una voz débil y apagada.

-¿¡Que le ha pasado a Maura!?- La miró con preocupación.

-Me ha negado la posibilidad de ser la madre de nuestro hijo- Volvió a romper en un profundo y doloroso llanto.

-¿¡Que!?- Volvió a abrazarla. -Cálmate un poco para poder hablar- Acariciaba su espalda. Hacía años que no veía llorar de esta forma a su hija. Jane jamás lloraba, tan solo lo hacía con la perdida de sus seres queridos o cuando algo verdaderamente malo había paso, y este era uno de esos momentos.

-Por favor deja de llorar- Frankie acariciaba la mano de su hermana mientras se mojaba la mano en el lavabo del baño y le refrescaba la cara. -¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

-¡Hija explícate! Maura no sería capaz de hacerte algo así, ¿habéis discutido?

Pasaron aproximadamente siete segundos que se hicieron eternos para Frankie y Ángela.

-No ha pasado nada malo entre nosotras- Explicó entre lágrimas. -Esta mañana me mandó un mensaje de voz extraño diciéndome que no podía adoptar legalmente a mi hijo, y cuando he llegado al trabajo me lo ha confirmado. ¡No quiere que adopte, no quiere que lo haga!

* * *

-¡Maura, Maura!- la agarró del brazo.

-¿¡Que pasa Frost!?- Preguntó asustada. Los ojos de ella indicaban que había llorado no hacía mucho tiempo.

-¡Es Jane! está con su familia en el baño y se escuchan los gritos desde fuera. No para de llorar y decir algo así como; "_Maura no quiere, no quiere que lo haga._" Jamás la he escuchado de esa manera...

-¡Mierda!- Exclamó.

* * *

-Por favor iros fuera. Necesito estar sola, calmarme y volver al trabajo.- Aguantó la respiración por segundos y se llevó las manos a la cara dando paso a más y más lágrimas.

-¡Ni hablar! te conozco y jamás te había visto así. No dejare que cometas una locura quedándote a solas...- Miró a su hijo. –Frankie cariño, quítale la pistola.

-¡Mamá!- Miró a Jane. -Somos tu familia, desahógate con nosotros. ¿Podemos hacer algo por ti?

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento Jane!- Se puso de rodillas quedando a su altura y le agarró la cara para que la mirase a los ojos.

-¡Maura!- Ambas lloraban y finalmente se abrazaron.

-Vámonos Frankie- Ángela y su hijo abandonaron el baño cerrando la puerta tras de ellos. Maura y Jane intentaron calmar sus llantos para poder establecer una conversación.

-Lo siento Jane- Repitió arrepentida. -Pero no quiero que pases por esto...Quieres a Casey y no me perdonaré que rompáis vuestro amor por mí y este embarazo...

-¿¡De que estas hablando!?

-No quiero ser yo la que te haga sufrir, entiéndeme por favor.

-Me estás haciendo sufrir al querer negarme la adopción.

-¿¡Te has parado a pensar por un momento lo contenta e ilusionada que estas con Casey y su regreso!?

-¡Detente Maura! Estamos esperando un hijo juntas, no puedes alejarme de todo esto cuando tú quieras. Y sí, me hizo feliz ver a Casey pero, ¿crees que su visita es más importante que mi ilusión por ser madre? Desde que hace unos meses quise adoptar, cada día que pasa me hace más feliz saber que voy a ser madre de un hijo que lleva tu sangre. ¿Puedes comprender lo bien que me siento con esa idea?

Maura guardó silenció volviendo a sentirse el ser más miserable del universo. Hace unos minutos había hecho sufrir a la única persona que fue capaz de hacerse responsable de algo tan serio como era tener un hijo.

-Perdóname Jane, soy repugnante por hacerte esto pero cuando llegó Casey tus ojos brillaron. Desde que te conozco, eso nunca te había pasado con nadie.

-Me pasará eso con el pequeño _Rizzles_, nuestro hijo hará que mis ojos brillen todos los días desde el preciso momento en el que nazca.

-Gracias...- Se secaba las lágrimas que le produjo la emoción.

-No tienes que dármelas, yo estoy agradecida por ser madre junto a ti, porque, ¿no vas a pedir la anulación de los papeles de adopción, cierto?- preguntó bastante confundida.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- dibujo una media sonrisa y dirigió su mirada al suelo. -Una vez más, lo siento...

-Deja de sentirlo y mejor aclaremos las cosas para que no vuelvan a existir malos entendidos.- Se puso en pie y le ofreció las manos. -Levantarte, no es bueno que estés así en tu estado.- Cuando ella agarró sus manos la ayudó a levantarse.

-Será lo mejor- Se puso en pie y la miró. -Después de pedirte hace unos minutos que no adoptes...¿aun quieres seguir adelante con esto?

Jane acarició la barriga de Maura.

-Cuando me enteré de que Markus decidió abandonarte, ¿crees que me pensé adoptar al bebé por lastima? No, tan solo actué como un miembro de tu familia que te quiere y se preocupa por ti pero ahora es diferente. No soy un miembro más de tu familia, ahora soy la madre de tu hijo, de nuestro hijo. ¡Claro que quiero hacerlo, lo voy a hacer!

-¿Y qué pasará con Casey?

-Maura, antes de ofrecerme como madre adoptiva pensé en los pros y los contras que eso pudiese tener, pensé en las consecuencias. Por su puesto pensé en que el día de mañana empezaría mi vida con un hombre y que al enterarse de que tengo un hijo huiría de mí, pero ¿crees que eso me echó para atrás? Por su puesto que no, antes de querer ser madre de nuestro hijo pensé muy bien todo lo que iba a suponer y aquí estoy...contando los días para ver su carita...

-Tu palabras son tan profundas que simplemente me odio por el mal rato que te hice pasar...Soy oficialmente una idiota.

-No eres una idiota, eres la mejor persona que puedo tener a mi lado.- Acarició su antebrazo para animarla. -¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?

-Sí, hacerte daño...- No pudo seguir mirándola a la cara, sentía verguenza de sí misma. Jane era importante para ella y la había hecho sufrir por unos minutos.

-No- Agarró su rostro haciendo que la mirase. -Me has hecho daño intentando protegerme. Has dado un paso muy importante y solo lo hiciste porque creíste que sería lo mejor para mí con Casey. Eres una bella persona, gracias por pensar en mí.

-¿Sabes que eres la mejor persona del mundo y que te quiero?

-Yo también te quiero a ti.- Ambas sonrieron con ternura y se abrazaron.

Este había sido otro momento bonito para las vidas de_ Rizzles_. Una vez más dejaban claro que se querían pasase lo que pasase. Gracias a este embarazo estaban más unidas que nunca, quizás esto les llevaría a darse cuenta que ambas eran la felicidad que la otra buscaba...

* * *

**Esa misma noche...**

-Maura, toma, fírmame este papel.- Se sentó en el sofá, a un lado de ella ofreciéndole un bolígrafo y una hoja con un pequeño texto.

-¿Qué es esto?- Agarró el papel y lo leyó en voz alta. -"_Yo, Maura Isles, con DNI `_´, firmo el acuerdo dejando constancia de que Jane Rizzoli, con DNI `_´, sigue teniendo el derecho a adoptar a nuestro futuro hijo. A fecha…_"- La miró. -¿Esto es una broma, verdad?- Borró su sonrisa al entender que no era ninguna broma, Jane seguía con la misma seriedad de hace un minuto.

-No es ninguna broma, fírmalo por favor. Tengo la necesidad de contarte algo serio, muy muy serio.- Le indicaba por segunda vez donde firmar. -Pero no te preocupes ni te sobresaltes- Llevó una de sus manos a la barriga de ella acariciándosela. -No ha pasado nada malo.

-Jane no sé de qué va esto pero es muy raro.- Dijo a la vez que firmaba el papel, ni si quiera sabia para que le hacía firmar eso pero la confianza por ella era infinita. -Bien, ya está. Y ahora te escucho.

-Gracias.- Cogió la hoja y la dobló guardándosela. -Este acuerdo es válido y no puedes dar marcha atrás.

-Por favor, habla ya- Estaba intrigada.

-Ok, esto es un poco, es un poco delicado...pero tienes que saberlo.- Tomó todo el aire que pudo y lo retuvo para hablar de golpe. -Creo que soy lesbiana, creo que me gustas y creo que soy una idiota porque antes de contártelo ya me había arrepentido...- Cerró con fuerza los ojos y soltó todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones.

-¿¡Qué!?- se acarició el su barriga. -Jane, ¿eres consciente de lo que acabas de decirme?- Se puso en pie aun con la mano en la barriga.

-Sí, soy consciente, muy consciente.- Se puso en pie agarrándola. -¿Te encuentras mal? ¡Oh no! ¿¡_Rizzles_ junior ya viene!?- le daba aire y apretaba una de sus manos. -Tranquila, respira hondo como ya hemos aprendido para este momento y no pierdas los nervios. Estaremos en el hospital en un minuto.

-¡No, no!- No soltaba su mano. -No es el bebé.- Se sentó con su ayuda mientras miraba al frente sin poder salir del asombro que le causó este momento. Su cara cambió de color poniéndose pálida.

-¿Entonces qué te pasa?- Ahora le daba aire con una de las revistas que pudo alcanzar en la mesa junto al sofá. -Lo siento mucho Maura, no quería estresarte, en tu estado no es bueno... ¡mierda! lo siento de verdad... ¿necesitas algo?- No podía dejar de estar nerviosa, Maura estaba embarazada y lo menos que necesitaba eran momentos como este. -¡Háblame por favor!

Maura guardó unos segundos de silencio para finalmente mirarla.

-La noticia me ha impactado porque lo que has dicho es exactamente lo que yo siento por ti desde hace unos meses...

-¿¡En serio!?- Preguntó más confusa que nunca a lo que Maura respondió con un beso en la boca de más de diez segundos dejándola sin palabras al terminar.

-¿Eso responde tu pregunta...?- Soltó su cara esperando una reacción, buena o mala, ella prefería la buena…

-No- Se levantó por cinco segundos pero volvió a sentarse de golpe. Agarró con delicadeza y ternura su cara y la besó dulce y apasionadamente.

Maura le correspondió de igual forma. Ni si quiera sabían lo que estaban haciendo, pero por alguna razón no podían dejar de hacerlo...

-¿Que acaba de pasar Jane?- Ambas permanecían una al lado de la otra pero cara a cara.

-Ni si quiera lo sé...- Se acomodaron en el sofá, esta vez mirando al frente, lo único que se escuchó por varios segundos eran sus agitadas respiraciones.

-¿Ponemos la tele?

-Será lo mejor- Jane la encendió dejándola en el primer canal que se proyectó en la televisión. Segundos más tarde Maura apagó la tele y la miró directa a los ojos.

-¿Crees que está mal si te digo que me ha gustado?

-¿Está mal si escuchas que a mi también me ha gustado?

-No, no está mal pero, ¿¡que ha sido eso!?- Se miraron por varios segundos más y rompieron a reír fruto de los nervios.

-No lo sé Maura, pero creo que ser madres nos está afectando seriamente...- _Ambas agradecían ese momento de risa después de la tensión que produjo el momento del beso. _-Ahora mismo estoy sintiendo muchísima verguenza y quisiera salir corriendo para encerrarme en mi casa, pero creo que tenemos que hablar sobre esto...¿no crees?- La miró un poco confundida.

-Yo también estoy avergonzada pero tienes razón. Es mejor hablar y por cierto, eres idiota…¿Creías que iba a huir con nuestro hijo después de contarme esto?- Dijo con una sonrisa recordando la nota que anteriormente le hizo firmar.

-No sabía cómo te lo ibas a tomar, solo quería seguir al lado del bebé.- Acarició la barriga de Maura.

-Jane...- Posó la mano encima de la mano de Jane con la que le acariciaba. -Me alegra haberme enterado de que empiezas a tener sentimientos por mí. Sabiendo que las dos sentimos lo mismo, creo que ahora será más fácil para ambas si queremos hacer algo más...

Jane le miraba con ternura a los ojos. Hace meses que comenzaba a sentir cosas por la que hasta ahora seguía siendo su amiga y se sintió mucho mejor después de confesar sus sentimientos y saber que era correspondida.

-Pienso lo mismo que tú, a mí me ayuda mucho saber que sientes cosas por mí. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-No lo sé, tú y yo nos conocemos a la perfección y creo que si estás de acuerdo podríamos intentar una relación más allá de la amistad.

-¿En serio?- Dijo con sorpresa mientras la miraba sin parpadear.

Ahora Maura se sintió más avergonzada que antes, creía haber metido la pata al proponerle intentar algo más serio.

-O mejor no...Después de la tontería que acabo de proponerte puedes marcharte y no regresar nunca, lo entendería perfectamente. Incluso podríamos dejar de hablar si lo deseas, también...

-Maura, Maura, Maura...- Alzó ambas manos indicándole que parase de hablar. Era habitual en ella hablar sin sentido cuando estaba muy nerviosa o avergonzada. -No empieces a hablar sin sentido porque me parece perfecto lo que me has propuesto.

-Lo se Jane, por eso puedes irte y no...- La miró un tanto confusa. -¡Un momento! ¿Hablas en serio Jane?

-Por supuesto que sí, bueno solo si tú quieres...Por mi está bien intentar saber que queremos hacer, quizás salgamos de dudas y nos demos cuenta que hemos nacido para estar juntas sentimentalmente, o podemos pegarnos un tiro si todo sale mal. ¿Qué opinas?

-Sera mejor que no porque no me ha quedado muy claro.

-¿No?- Preguntó confusa.

-No, es más, creo que te expresas mejor cuando usas tu boca para otra cosa que no es hablar...- Sonrió. Jane la entendió a la perfección porque no tardó en besarla, cosa que a ella le encantó y se lo hizo saber correspondiéndola de la misma manera.

-¡Me habías asustado!- Volvió a besarla. -¿Sabes lo obsceno que ha sonado lo que acabas de decir?- Interrumpió el beso separando sus bocas lo justo para poder hablar.

-Sí, sabría que sonaría obsceno en una mente como la tuya.- Sonrió con picardía y la besó.

-Mi mente no es obscena, tú eres la que me ha pedido que use mi boca para algo más que hablar.- Buscó por tercera vez su boca para no dejar de besarla. _¡No podía ser! años y años conociendo a Maura y no sabía lo que se estaba perdiendo al no probar sus labios durante todo este tiempo..._

-Tienes razón...- Le robó otro beso e hizo que se pegase más contra ella. –Si vamos a empezar algo, será mejor que seamos sinceras desde el principio, así que…puedo decir que me gustan tus besos. ¿Crees que eso nos ayudará a comprobar si queremos ser algo más que amigas?- Sonrió traviesa.

-Creo que vamos por buen camino para salir de dudas...- La besó colocándose aún más sobre ella pero con mucho cuidado de no dejar su peso sobre la barriga de ella. Maura la sujetaba delicadamente de la cabeza atrayéndola más contra su boca. Sus labios la estaban volviendo realmente loca y le fascinaba. -¡Mierda!- exclamó cuando su teléfono sonaba por segunda vez consecutiva.

-Cógelo, quizás es importante.

-Como sea mi madre acabo literalmente con ella...- Se levantó y miró la pantalla del teléfono. Era del trabajo y lo atendió, era algo sin importancia, al terminar regresó a su lado. -Lo siento...

-No me importa- Estaba de pie y se pegó por completo a ella. -¿Pasas la noche aquí, verdad?- La besó pasando las manos por su cintura haciéndola prisionera contra su cuerpo. La guió por el pasillo para llevarla hacia su dormitorio.

-Mientras que dormir sea lo último que hagamos...puede que sí.- Correspondía todos sus besos dejándose guiar..

-¿Quien ha hablado de dormir?- Le mordió el labio y segundos más tarde llegaron al dormitorio. Ninguna tenía pensado dormir hasta dentro de un buen rato.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Jane entraba en la cocina después de haberse puesto la ropa del trabajo, era la de ayer porque en casa de Maura no tenía ropa así que más tarde pasaría a cambiarse en su casa.

-Odio al repartidor y la impuntualidad- Depositó un tierno beso en los labios de Maura. -¡Se supone que hace quince minutos estaría aquí y en diez tengo que irme a trabajar! llegare tarde...- Suspiró molesta, segundos más tarde llevó la mano a la barriga de Maura.

-Mi vida, esto es lo que te va a esperar todas las mañanas por el resto de tu vida. Tu madre comienza la mañana con buen humor cinco días al año y el resto los comienza como hoy...- Soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras la miraba frente a ella.

-Eso no ha tenido gracia...- Sonó el timbre y a Jane le mejoró el humor. -Hijo mío, no siempre tengo un buen humor pero cosas tan simples como escuchar el timbre de la puerta hacen que se me pase el cabreo.- Acarició la barriga de Maura y se inclinó para hablar a la altura del ombligo. -En cambió tu madre Maura necesita comprarse mil pares de tacones para que su humor sea agradable...- Se incorporó mirándola a la vez que le dedicaba una irónica sonrisita. -¿Ves cómo yo sí se ser graciosa?- Se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

-Yo no necesito tacones para ser agradable, no le mientas antes de nacer.- La fulminó con la mirada.

_Pasaron poco más de dos un minuto y Jane seguía en la puerta de la calle, decidió ver que ocurría. Fue hasta la entrada y allí pudo ver como las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos._

-Jane...- Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. -¿Qué te pasa?

-Maura...- Rompió a llorar. -¡Ya soy madre legalmente!- Exclamó llena de felicidad.

-¿¡Que estás diciendo Jane!?- Dejó de abrazarla para mirarla a los ojos. -¿¡En serio!?- Le quitó los papeles que tenía en la mano y buscó con la mirada la parte del texto donde informaban que la acreditaba legalmente como madre adoptiva. -¡Lo eres, lo eres Jane! ¡Sí!- La abrazó con fuerza, ahora a ella también le recorrían las lágrimas por ambas mejillas.

-¡Sí, lo soy!- Daba saltitos de alegría. No tardó en llamar a su madre y hermanos para darles la noticia. Y aunque llevaba ocho meses sintiéndose madre, le hacía ilusión recibir los papeles que también la acreditaban legalmente.


	4. 04

**Quería aclarar que el fic está catalogado como "**_**M**_**" pero es por vocabulario mal sonante y las escenas de sexo que pueda haber. Sobre esas escenas, avisaré en cada capítulo cuando vaya a existir momento explícitos o semi explícitos de sexo (como en este capítulo). Gracias por vuestras **_**rewies **_**y visitas, bienvenidos a los que se suman.**

* * *

**Capítulo: 4**

A pesar de que Maura no podía realizar su trabajo al cien por cien debido a su avanzado embarazo, seguía acudiendo a la comisaria para trabajar dos horas en el laboratorio, allí estaría sentada y no corría riesgos de perjudicar su salud, además, los intentos de Jane por impedírselo eran inútiles, Maura necesitaba distraerse en el trabajo.

-¡Espera!- Corrió hasta el ascensor evitando que se cerrase. Una vez dentro pulsó el botón.

-Si vienes a soltarme un rollo sobre el embarazo y el trabajo será mejor que te lo ahorres, aun me queda una hora de trabajo y no pienso irme. Prometo que si me siento mal te lo diré y me iré a casa.

-¿Por quién me tomas Maura?- Le aguantó la mirada por cuatro segundos y luego la retiró. —Bueno vale, en realidad te iba a recomendar que te marchases ya para casa, pero como va a ser inútil, me ahorro el discurso.- Volvió a mirarla. —Dicho esto, también quería comentarte otra cosa.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-No- negó con la cabeza. —Solo quería informarte de como es mi relación con Casey en estos momentos...

-Oh, no hace falta Jane, no es necesario que me lo cuentes, eso no me incumbe a mí. Además, tú y yo solo éramos amigas cuando vosotros estabais juntos.

-Si es necesario, quiero hacerlo.- Le dio a uno de los botones poniendo en pausa el ascensor para poder hablar sin espectadores.

-Lo que pasa entre Casey y tu son cosas tuyas, de verdad, no quiero que te veas en la obligación de compartirlo conmigo.

-Ok, si quieres podemos cambiar de tema, puedo argumentarte el por qué deberías estar en casa y no aquí trabajando.- Señaló con el dedo índice su barriga.

-De acuerdo, te escucho respecto al otro tema.- Sonrió.

-Bien, pues quería que supieses que Casey y yo tan solo somos y podremos ser amigos. No voy a negar que me puse contenta al verlo entrar en la morgue después de un año, pero cuando salimos a cenar y hablamos no estaba cien por cien cómoda con él...Casey no me aportó lo que yo necesitaba, quizás estaba buscando algo en la persona equivocada. Hubo sexo, pero solo significó eso, sexo.- Esperaba cualquier pregunta, lo que no se esperaba era esta reacción. Maura agarró su cara y la besó tierna y apasionadamente.

-Me encantan tus impulsos, si es así como reaccionas cuando te enfadas, puedo lograr enfadarte todo el tiempo.- Sonrió divertida.

-Por ahora no me has dado motivos para estar enfadada contigo, pero si me haces enfadar, mi reacción será mandarte a dormir al sofá, ¿entendió?

-¡Oh! ¿Es así como tratas a tus invitados cuando están en casa?- preguntó en tono irónico.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo?- la desafió.

-No pienso arriesgarme.- Le dio otro beso y luego la miró. — ¿No estas molesta, ni tienes dudas de lo que yo sienta o no por Casey? necesito que seas sincera, por favor.

-No lo estoy porque confió en ti. Te conozco y sé que no empezarías algo conmigo si aún sintieses cosas por tu ex. Llevabais un año separados y solo hablabais por teléfono o internet, él vino y te has dado cuenta que no era lo mismo. Si tú lo tienes claro, yo también.

-Gracias por ser comprensible. Y es normal que tengas dudas o quieras saber algo al respecto de mi situación con él, así que puedes preguntar todo lo que quieras, estaré encantada de responder.

-De acuerdo pero repito, confío en ti y encima te quiero, no necesito saber nada más.

-¡Te quiero!- La besó.

_Cosas como esas eran las que a Jane la enamoraban una y otra vez. Maura siempre era comprensible y la apoyaba en todos los aspectos de su vida, durante muchos años han formado un buen equipo dentro y fuera del trabajo, serian capaz de formar una gran familia junto a su hijo._

* * *

**Al terminar el trabajo Jane fue a casa de Maura quien hacia algunas horas que ya había finalizado su jornada.**

-Maura, ¿que deberíamos hacer?- Se limpiaba las manos en el fregadero para ayudarle con la comida.

-Había pensado en una ensalada, pero podemos preparar otra cosa para ti.

Sonrió. —Perdona, no me he explicado bien. Me refiero que hacer en cuanto a nosotras. No te lo he preguntado, pero al menos yo no quiero esconderme cuando quiera decirte lo mucho que te quiero o cuando quiera besarte delante de los demás.

-Cierto, no hemos hablado de eso.- Iba cortando el tomate que más tarde añadiría a la ensalada. —Yo tampoco quiero esconderme, no estamos haciendo nada malo, además no somos precisamente dos adolescentes para pedir permiso. ¿Has pensando en algo?- La miró.

-Nada en concreto, ¿y tú?- Empezó a añadir ingredientes en el recipiente de cristal pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que no dejaba de mirarla fijamente. — ¿Sucede algo?

-Jane, quería saber qué te parece a ti si cuando se lo digamos a tu madre...elijamos hacerlo con mucho tacto.

-Mi madre es de otra época y entiendo que tenga otro pensamiento...pero estamos en otros tiempos, lo comprenderá porque es algo normal.

-No, no quiero decir eso. Me refiero a que yo soy como una hija para ella, creo que decirle que estoy con su hija puede impactarle mucho más. Entiendo que su mentalidad es de otra época pero tu madre no es una `cromañona´ y creo que va a entender que su hija este con una mujer, pero no estoy tan segura de si aceptará que la otra mujer sea precisamente yo.

Ángela quería a Maura como otra hija más, llevaba años conociéndola y ya la había aceptado en su familia como tal.

-No lo había pensado de esa manera...- Hizo una pausa. —Yo había pensado en decírselo con delicadeza, pero teniendo en cuenta ese detalle, tendremos que tener un poco más de tacto.

-Yo creo que ella debería ser la primera en enterarse, quizás se lo tome mal y encima si luego se entera de que `_todo el mundo_´ lo sabía menos ella...puede que le sienta peor. No lo sé, ¿qué opinas tú?

-Opino que soy afortunada de tenerte a mi lado, yo aún no había pensado en la lógica de todo esto.- Sonrió. —Estoy de acuerdo, creo que deberíamos empezar con mi madre. Pero ahora no quiero que te sientas en la obligación de tener que contarlo, tan solo he querido hablar de este tema porque quería saber tu opinión. Llevamos menos de dos semanas como pareja, entiendo perfectamente si necesitas más tiempo para `presentarme´ como tu pareja.- Sonrió.

-Cuando era más joven, los novios que tenía solo han sido presentados a mi madre después de seis meses de relación...

-¡Seis meses!- Preguntó sorprendida. —Pero yo ya conozco a tu madre desde hace años, podremos saltarnos algunos meses, ¿no crees?

-Creo que contigo esperare menos- Rió. — ¿Sientes la necesidad de `presentarme´ ya como tu pareja?

-Hasta ahora no lo había pensado, suelo presentar a mis parejas cuando veo que las cosas entre nosotros funcionan y para eso más o menos pasan unos meses, pero debido a la situación, creo que no necesito esperar mucho tiempo para "presentarte" como mi pareja.- Mientras hablaban, iban poniendo en la mesa la comida que faltaba.

-Me parece bien, encontraremos el momento exacto.- se detuvo frente a la mesa mirando los pantalones que Jane tenia puestos. —Esos pantalones...

-No Maura, no pienso ir de compras a ninguna boutique lujosa. Si no te gustan estos pantalones solo tienes que dejar de mirarlos y así...- Los labios de Maura silenciaron los de ella cuando fue sorprendida por un apasionado beso.

-Te estaba intentando decir que esos pantalones me encantan, eres una impaciente- volvió a buscar sus labios agarrándola de la cintura y pegándola contra ella.

-Perdona, pensé que la doctora Isles tendría una charla sobre mi vestuario.- se pegó más contra ella disfrutando de los besos que Maura había empezado a darle peligrosamente por el cuello.

-No me apetece cenar...- le mordió el labio inferior consiguiendo estirarlo con sus dientes. Acto seguido la separó tres pasos dejando hueco entre ellas e hizo que sus miradas se encontrasen. —Si quieres puedo esperar mientras tu comes...- dijo al mismo tiempo que se desabrochaba los botones de la camisa con bastante provocación.

-En estos momentos prefiero otra cosa antes que cenar...- Puso una mano en su cintura y la pegó contra ella. Entre besos y caricias llegaron al dormitorio. Por el camino Maura había perdido la camisa que anteriormente se había desabrochado. Jane se tumbó sobre ella al mismo tiempo que ambas caían sobre la cama.

-Jane...- susurró al notar sus labios en el cuello. Aquella mujer era aún más perfecta cuando estaban en la cama, lo había comprobado en su primera noche juntas. Le quitó la camisa y entre besos desabrochaba su pantalón. La ropa estorbaba y no tardaron en quitársela, el sujetador y la falda era lo único que le quedaba a Maura, Jane ya estaba en ropa interior...

-Me encanta cuando te pones así.- la besó mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba la feminidad de Maura, con la otra mano subía la falda para que no estorbase.

-Tu consigues que me ponga así...- Disfrutó de sus caricias y delicadamente agarró su cabeza para besarla, una de sus piernas se elevó haciendo que la parte superior de su muslo se restregase con la entrepierna de Jane.

-¡Maura!- le atrapó el labio inferior con los dientes ahogando uno de sus gemidos. Movió la cintura en pequeños círculos restregándose con su muslo.

Pocos segundos más tarde y sin ropa, fue Maura la que giró quedando sobre ella. Comenzó a besarla por el cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos, una vez llegó pasó la lengua por uno de sus erectos pezones, acto seguido lo succiono levemente.

-¡Mmmm sí!- apretaba sus dientes, intentando controlar su cuerpo. Sus manos buscaron una vez más la feminidad de Maura pero esta volvió a sujetarle las manos dedicándole un...

-Estate quieta...- Sonrió con maldad y mirándola a los ojos bajó sus besos desde el ombligo hasta su feminidad. Esta sería la quinta vez que iban a mantener relaciones sexuales y Maura ya conocía sus puntos débiles. Comenzó a jugar con su lengua alrededor del clítoris, pasó menos de un minuto y comenzó a hacer pausas para dejarla con las ganas por pocos segundos, pero repitiéndolo varias veces en poco tiempo consiguiendo descontrolarla.

-Por favor...- pidió entre gemidos lo bastante roncos como para demostrar su grado de excitación. Se mordió el labio dejándose marcas que pronto se irían.

Maura dejó de ser cruel satisfaciendo lo que ella le pedía entre gemidos. Alternaba los movimientos de su lengua llegando a succionar levemente su clítoris. Introdujo dos dedos en su feminidad aun que debido a la excitación de Jane, no habrían hecho falta para que llegase al clímax. Jane había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Maura la hizo gemir placenteramente y agradeció que no la torturase mientras sentía llegar al orgasmo.

Segundos más tarde Jane encontraba sobre Maura besándola con frenesí.

-Tendré que explicarte las normas del sexo, ¡no puedes torturarme!- mordió su labio lo suficiente como para no hacerle daño.

-¿Tienes normas...? si quieres puedes explicármelas ahora...- sonrió con maldad mordiéndose el labio.

-Shhh, no pienso hacer eso...- Se hizo hueco entre sus piernas y comenzó a masajearle su feminidad con el dedo pulgar. Los gemidos de Maura la excitaban mucho más. Llevó su boca directamente a uno de sus pezones para atraparlo con los dientes y estirárselo suavemente.

-¡Oh Jane!- cerró los ojos mientras su boca solo reproducía el placentero sonido de sus gemidos.

Pasaron algunos minutos e introdujo dos dedos en su feminidad, los movía por varios minutos a un ritmo que volvía loca a Maura quien buscó su boca para ahogar varios gemidos.

-No pares ahora Jane...- le mordió el labio un poco fuerte presa del placer pero ella no se quejó, ambas ahora solamente sentía placer. Jane pensó si cobrarse la tortura pero finalmente decidió ser buena, bastante buena...Movía las manos al ritmo que ya conocía, aceleró el ritmo de la mano con la que le masturbaba el clítoris haciendo que llegase a un placentero orgasmo.

Esta experiencia de sexo con otra mujer era la primera para ambas, y a pesar de que lo habían probado desde hace pocos días, ambas podían jurar que les encantaba. Lógicamente disfrutaban cuando habían mantenido sexo con hombres pero nunca tanto como desde que lo probaron juntas.

* * *

**El desayuno de la mañana siguiente era de ración doble, ayer no habían cenado y la noche dio para bastantes minutos de sexo. Algo de comida ayudaría a retomar fuerzas. Habían desayunado antes de lo normal y decidieron hacer tiempo viendo la tele.**

-¿Que tienes?- Preguntó Maura después de que Jane buscara por segunda vez una posición más cómoda en el sofá.

-Tengo miedo, en realidad ciento terror a que llegue el día.- se restregaba el rostro con ambas manos.

-¿Qué día cariño?

-El día que nazca nuestro hijo.

-Pero no te estreses...- Sentada a su lado, acarició su espalda depositando varios besos en su mejilla. —Es normal que estés nerviosa y sientas miedos. Cando llegue ese día empieza una responsabilidad muy grande, pero nos adaptaremos y...- Jane negó varias veces con la cabeza. —¿No? ¿Qué pasa?

-No es eso a lo que me refiero, es a lo otro Maura.

-¡Oh vale!- Sonrió alzando varias cejas. —Tranquila, no es necesario que estés presente en el parto. Vas de dura pero sé que en el fondo eres súper tierna y una blanda, no me molestará si no estás presente. Lo entiendo Jane, no te preocupes.

-Tampoco es eso, y no soy una blanda.- Suspiró profundamente. — ¿Recuerdas las revisiones al ginecólogo en tu primer mes de embarazo? porque yo no lo puedo olvidar. Por un lado quiero que nuestro hijo nazca ya, pero por otro...- negó con la cabeza. —No quiero ni pensarlo, además, soy una idiota por recordar eso, lo siento.- Se puso en pie y fue a la mesa donde estaban sus cosas. —Es la hora de regresar al trabajo.- Dijo de espaldas a ella.

Maura la siguió para detenerse frente a ella. Agarró su brazo e hizo que la mirase.

-Dime que te pasa porque no es normal que estés así. ¿Qué pasó en mis primeras revisiones?- preguntó confusa.

-Hazme caso Maura, en tu estado es mejor que no hablemos de cosas que puedan alertarte. Todo está bien, confía en mi.- Se dispuso a besarla pero ella retiró su cabeza hacia detrás.

-No te das cuenta que ahora me preocupo y eso sí que no es bueno, me estas asustando...

-Cariño.- Acarició su tiernamente su barriga. —Es sobre él y sobre ti. No quiero que se cumplan ninguna de las dos cosas que pueden pasar el día del parto.- Suspiró volviendo a pedir perdón, luego agachó la cabeza. -No ha sido mi intención preocuparte ni recordártelo, pero hoy me ha vuelto a invadir ese pensamiento, se acerca el día y no quiero.

-Mi amor, ya lo hemos hablado...- Agarró con ambas manos su cara haciendo que la mirase para encontrarse con su mirada. —Llevamos casi nueve meses sabiendo que nuestro hijo puede venir con malformaciones o que uno de los dos muera.- Cerró por un instante los ojos, luego volvió a abrirlos. —Es duro, pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto. No quiero que sufras pensando en ese momento, me quedan menos de dos semanas para salir de cuentas, disfruta de esta ilusión- Acariciaba con una manó su mejilla.

-Lo intento, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en las nefastas opciones que pueden ocurrir.- Cerró los ojos cuando sus lágrimas estaban a punto de brotar. Jane conocía a Maura desde hace muchos años y desde hace unos meses está en el mejor momento de su vida junto a ella gracias al embarazo, pero no podía imaginar que iba a hacer sin ella y menos ahora que el bebé las había unido tanto.

Maura la abrazó consolándola al mismo tiempo que se emocionaba. También sentía miedo de ese día pero llevaba más de ocho meses preparándose para una desgracia. Le quedaba el consuelo de saber que si el día del parto ella moría, su hijo iba a estar en las mejores manos, las de Jane.

-¿Sabes que te quiero y que con todo esto del embarazo te admiro aún más?

-¿Y tú sabes que desde que me enteré de tu embarazo agradezco todos los día por tener el regalo de ser la madre junto contigo de nuestro hijo?

-No, pero me alegra saberlo.- Sonrió siendo correspondida de la misma manera. —Me enamoras aún más cuando te muestras tan vulnerable como ahora.

-Te quiero, y puestas a ser cariñosas, tú me enamoras por el gigantesco corazón que tienes.- La besó y buscó el abrazo que necesitaba.

* * *

**Unas horas más tarde Maura, Jane y sus hermanos fueron a casa de su madre. **

Hoy almorzarían todos juntos. Nadie sabía que ellas dos se estaban dando una oportunidad empezando a ser pareja, por ahora no tenían pensado decir nada pero si surgía la oportunidad, lo harían sin miedo.

-¡Hola Maura de mi corazón!- La abrazó con entusiasmo y felicidad.

-"_Maura de mi corazón_" ¿se puede saber que quieres mamá? Maura, este recibimiento no es gratuito, que lo sepas...- Advirtió mientras dejaba sus cosas y las de Maura sobre el sofá.

-¿Por qué tengo que querer algo si la recibo de esta manera? No todos tenemos tu mal humor, pero tranquila, entiendo que tu no sepas que la gente puede ser amable sin querer algo a cambio.- La fulminó con la mirada al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba la espalda a Maura.

-¡Ma!- enarcó la ceja seriamente.

-Hola Ángela.- Correspondió contenta a su recibimiento. —¿Cómo estás? me encantan estos recibimientos.

-Muy bien, ¿y tú?- La acompañó hasta el sofá sentándose a su lado. —Ya quedan pocos días para que salgas de cuentas y aun no tengo idea de cómo se va a llamar mi nieto.

-¿Lo ves Maura?- ella y sus hermanos sonrieron y luego se saludaron entre ellos.

-Mamá tiene razón, va a nacer y aun no tenéis un nombre.

-Un nombre bastante bonito seria...

-No mamá, ese nombre ni siquiera es legal de lo antiguo que es. Ya tenemos nombre, y por más que te empeñes no vamos a cambiar de opinión.

-Tyler, nuestro hijo se llamara Tyler.- informó Maura con una sonrisa.

-¿¡Tyler!?- dijeron a la vez Tommy, Frankie y Ángela.

-Sí, Tyler, si tenéis alguna queja dejarla escrita y podre tirarla a la basura.

-¡Tyler! ¿¡Mi nieto se llamará Tyler!?

-Si mamá, no empieces a...

-¡Es perfecto!- volvió a repetir el nombre de su futuro nieto. —Me encanta, esta misma tarde empezare a bordarle el nombre en su _body_.

-Tyler, como mi jugador preferido de los_ Celtics de Boston_. ¡Gracias hermanita!- besó en la cabeza a su hermana.

-¡Para Tommy!- dijo separando la cabeza a un lado. —No hemos pensado en ti para ponerle el nombre, tan solo es el que nos ha gustado.

-Yo pido una segunda votación...mi sobrino llevará el nombre de un jugador de los _Celtics_...Soy de los _Lakers_. ¿Podéis comprender mi situación?

-Lo siento Frankie, tendrás que vivir con ello.- dijo en tono de burla

-¡Vamos Maura! cambiarle el nombre a mi sobrino.

-¿No te gusta el nombre de Tyler? pues puedes tener un hijo y llamarlo como te guste, incluso puedes llamarlo "_Lakers Rizzoli junior_"- juntó fuertemente sus labios para no reírse.

-"_ja, ja, ja_" muy graciosa...Jane.

-¡A comer!- gritó Angola desde la cocina.

* * *

**Dos horas después, de comer y charlar de cosas en general, hicieron el brindis casi tradición cuando cenaban en familia.**

-Ya os lo dije al comienzo de esta etapa, pero quiero repetirlo. Gracias por volcaros conmigo y con este bebé. Os habéis comportado como verdaderos familiares de sangre y eso jamás se me olvidará.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso Maura! mi sobrino no tendrá mi sangre pero si mi cariño. Hablo en boca de todos al decir que vamos a querer al bebé como si realmente tendríamos la misma sangre. Es el hijo de nuestra hermana y lo aceptamos igual que si fuese ella quien lo llevase en su ser. ¿¡Lo has entendido!?- Todos guardaron silencio ante aquella reacción.

-Tranquilo- Agarró la mano de su hermano Frankie poniéndola encima de la suya. —Maura no ha querido ofenderte, tan solo quiere agradecer lo que...- Fue interrumpida.

-¿Ofenderme? claro que no Jane, tan solo quería bromear. Pero es verdad todo lo que he dicho, ese pequeño lleva mis apellidos y mi cariño.

-¡Esta embarazada idiota!- Le pellizcó fuerte en la mano que anteriormente le acariciaba y este la retiró con rapidez.

-¡Te está bien empleado por graciosillo! me habías asustado Frankie.- Maura lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Jane Rizzoli! has llamado idiota a tu hermano, retíralo ahora mismo.- Pidió en un tono sema serio.

-Tengamos la fiesta en paz- Sugirió Tommy con una sonrisa.

-¿¡Que!? Por supuesto que no. Maura esta sensible ya que esta en los últimos días de embarazo, esas bromas no tienen gracia.- Se giró lo suficiente para mírala. —¿Quieres más agua?- Maura le dijo que no con la cabeza pero pronunció su nombre. —¿Qué?

-Tu madre tiene razón, lo has insultado y es tu hermano...

-¿¡En serio!? No voy a hacer tal cosa, y será mejor que no lo defiendas.- Se puso en pie recogiendo el plato y cubierto, ya había terminado.

-Hija, te he pedido algo. Somos familia y estamos pasando un momento agradable, pídele disculpas.

-Cuando él se las pida a Maura por asustarla, yo me lo pensaré.- Miró a su hermano dándose cuenta de que se reía. — ¿Te hace gracia? quizás no te rías tanto cuando mañana te pases todo el día y parte de la noche como vigilante de un centro comercial.

-¡Eso no se vale! no puedes mezclar lo familiar con el trabajo. ¿Quieres que te ponga una reclamación como mala profesional?- Preguntó en tono amenazante.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Estas amenazando a la persona que te cambiaba los pañales?- Comenzó a caminar hacia el lado de su hermano pero este se levantó con rapidez y llevó también su plato a la cocina. —¡Ven aquí!- Exclamó mientras lo perseguía.

Maura contemplaba a Jane con una tierna sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se acariciaba la barriga. Tenía muchas ganas de que llegase el momento en el que vivía momentos especiales con el pequeño Tyler y la mujer que le había robado el corazón hacía mucho tiempo.


	5. 05

Hola, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, bienvenidos a los que se siguen uniendo :D

* * *

**Capítulo: 05 **

"_A la segunda cena-reunión familiar va la vencida..."_

-Jane creo que hoy no es el mejor momento para cenar con tu familia.- se frotaba con la mano una y otra vez la barriga.

-¿Tyler está juguetón?- sonrió. —De acuerdo, no pasa nada, pospondré la cena para otro momento. Voy a avisar a mi madre.- sacó el teléfono del bolsillo.

-¿¡A caso he dicho yo que pospongas la cena!?- suspiró. —De verdad, a veces creo que no escuchas cuando te hablo.- suspiró profundamente mientras que Jane no entendía nada.

-No, no lo has dicho, pero entendí que sugerías el hecho...- fue interrumpida.

-¿Sugerir? ¿¡Que te está pasando hoy Jane!? Estoy teniendo un día duro y tú simplemente no colaboras para que cambie.- se puso en pie ayudándose del sofá, caminar solía calmar sus dolores y mal estar.

-Perdona, tienes toda la razón.- en realidad hoy era uno de los días más centrado de la detective pero Maura necesitaba pagar con alguien su mal estar del embarazo y lo hacía con ella. A Jane no le importaba cargar con algo que no había hecho teniendo en cuenta que las hormonas se habían apoderado de su novia desde hace nueve meses.

-Lo siento cariño, estas son las cosas malas del embarazo y terminan superándome.- Caminó hasta ella y le acarició el brazo. —Gracias por toda tu paciencia, cuando me pongo así soy insoportable.

-No eres insoportable, solo un poco contradictoria pero ya he sabido adaptarme.- rió.

-Lo sé- caminaba alrededor del salón con una mano posada a la altura de sus riñones y la otra acariciando su propia barriga. —Bien, entonces esta noche tomamos algo en familia, cenamos y por último les damos la noticia entre charla y charla, ¿qué opinas?

-Sí, está bien así.- sentada en el sofá, la seguía con la mirada mientras ella no dejaba de caminar. —Es mejor dejar para lo último la conversación de nuestra relación. Podemos sacar el tema del orgullo gay y entre medio decirles que somos pareja. Algo así como..."_**siempre nos ha gustado el día del orgullo gay, y más desde que somos pareja. Por cierto, ¿sabíais que la bandera gay tiene seis colores distintos?"**_

Maura rompió en una carcajada ante la ocurrencia que acababa de exponer.

-No está mal, pero yo lo puliría un poco más...- volvió al sofá sentándose a su lado. —¿No estas nerviosa? yo sí. Creo que tengo más nervios a la cena de esta noche que al día del parto...

-Estoy nerviosa pero solo un poco. No creo que se lo tomen a mal, bueno, solo hablo por mi madre porque sé que mis hermanos estarán encantados de tenerte como cuñada. Pensaran que por eso tendrán más motivos para gorronear tu nevera cuando vengan de visita...- rió.

-¿Estas llamando gorrones a mis cuñados?- enarcó una ceja haciéndose la seria sin mucho éxito.

-Sí porque lo son. Son unos gorrones de tu nevera, y como a partir de hoy los defiendas más que a mí, Tyler será hijo de madres divorciadas.

-¿Nos divorciaremos antes de casarnos?- aguantó la risa.

-¿Sabes? en realidad Tyler ya es hijo de divorciadas.- se levantó yendo hacia la nevera, una cerveza era lo que necesitaba en estos momentos.

-Perfecto, entonces tendré que buscarme una mujer nueva que quiera tener sexo todo el tiempo porque en cuanto nuestro hijo nazca, no pienso pasar un día sin sexo...- sonrió burlándose de ella.

-De acuerdo.- regresó al sofá ofreciéndole una lata de refresco. —Nuestro hijo vuelve a tener a sus madres unidas, pero solo hasta que nos cansemos del sexo diario.

-Me parece bien- sonrió y la beso.

* * *

**Tan solo quedaban unos minutos para que se cumpliese la hora en la que habían quedado con la familia, la cena estaba lista y no tardarían en llegar.**

-Cariño intenta mantener la calma, estas embarazada y no es bueno que estés nerviosa. Aún queda mucho para que llegue la hora de comunicarle la noticia y no puedes pasarte toda la noche así.

-Lo intentare.- El timbre sonó. —¡Ya no hay marcha atrás!- suspiró, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, Jane hizo exactamente lo mismo.

-Todo va a salir bien, lo prometo.- la besó y acto seguido fue a recibir a la familia. Tras la puerta esperaban sus dos hermanos y su madre.

-¡Hola hermanita! estas muy guapa.- le dio un beso y entró.

-Gracias- miró a su otro hermano que parecía mudo. —Hola Frankie, ¿te has quedado sin voz?- sonrió y lo saludo.

-¡Jane Rizzoli! es una pena que seas mi hermana, ¡estas verdaderamente hermosa!

-Gracias- le pegó una floja colleja en la nuca. —Pero recuerda que sigo siendo exactamente eso, tu hermana.- Sonrió y finalmente saludo a su madre. -Hola mamá.

-Hija, te ves muy guapa. Tus ojos brillan, eso me gusta mucho.- la abrazó y entro con ella.

-Gracias ma.- había perdido la cuenta de las veces que respiró hondo disimuladamente. Su familia estaba aquí y en unos instantes sabrían porque eran citados en esta cena tan especial.

* * *

**La cena transcurrió positivamente, ahora se encontraban tomando el postre.**

-Tengo tantas ganas de que Tyler me acompañe al parque y poder ligar con las madres solteras, o casadas...

-¿Vas a ser tío y solo piensas en como ligar con las mujeres?

-En realidad no lo hago por mi Jane, solo le daré ejemplo a mi sobrino de como se trata a una mujer, es bueno que aprenda desde pequeño.- Sonrió ante aquella idiota argumentación que realizó.

-Es cierto, si eres hombre y estas con un niño en el parque, las mujeres literalmente se sientan a su lado, se sienten atraídas. Hay estudios que lo confirman.- aseguró.

-¿Lo ves hermanita? Maura habla desde la inteligencia.

-¿¡En serio Maura!?- giró los ojos elevando ambas cejas. —¿Los estudios también dicen que mi hermano solo quiere aprovecharse de Tyler para ligar?- se burló de ella. Acto seguido llevó su mirada al frente percatándose de que su madre seguía en silencio. —Ma, ¿te ocurre algo? estas poco participativa en las conversaciones... ¿no estas a gusto?

-Claro que no hija, me lo estoy pasando muy bien, me encanta cuando la familia se reúne.- terminaba de comerse el postre.

-¿Segura?

-No la tomes en cuenta, mamá lleva dos días así porque está viendo cosas que no existen pero ya sabes cómo es ella.- Rió bebiendo de su copa de vino, sin darse cuenta de cómo su hermano Frankie le insistió disimuladamente con gestos que dejase de hablar de ese tema.

-¡Claro que no Tommy!- fulminó a su hijo con la mirada y luego miró sonriente a Jane. —Insisto, estoy muy bien.- Ahora fue cuando Tommy comprendió que ese tema no podía ser hablado delante de su hermana y prefirió no continuar con eso.

-¡Bien!- suspiró aliviada. —Pensé que no estabas cómoda.

-Yo también lo estaba notando, pensé que serían cosas del embarazo.- sonrió mirándola. — ¿Estas bien de verdad?

-Maura... ¿Qué era lo que dijiste antes de un nuevo estudio de no recuerdo que?- fue la mayor tontería que a Frankie se le ocurrió para cambiar de tema. Maura le explicó con gusto lo que Frankie le había preguntado mientras que Jane no le quitaba ojo a su madre quien seguía un tanto rara. La vio como se dirigía a la cocina con la excusa de tirar un papel y así intentar distraerse, decidió aprovechar para ir a hablar con ella.

* * *

-Mamá, ¿qué pasa?- estaban en la cocina. — ¿Ha pasado algo con mis hermanos?- Hablaba en un tono de voz un poco bajo. —¿Ocurre algo y no queréis decírnoslo por el estado de Maura?

-No cariño, toda está bien. Te lo prometo.- Permaneció en silencio por uno segundos mirando a su hija a la cara, luego bajó la mirada para continuar hablando. —Lo siento cariño, sé que no es el momento pero no puedo mentirte, al menos no después de que te dieses cuenta.

-¡Mierda! ¿Quién se ha metido en problemas ahora?- miró un instante a sus hermanos que hablaban divertidamente con Maura ajenos a esta conversación.

-¿¡Qué!?- negó con la cabeza. —Ninguno de tus hermanos está en problemas.- tomó aire para soltarlo de golpe segundos después. —Jane, tengo una sensación un poco rara pero no quiero que te enfades ni te molestes conmigo.- sonrió nerviosa.

-De acuerdo, prometo no enfadarme ni molestarme, pero habla ya porque empieza a faltarme la respiración...- Las sospechas de Jane se hicieron realidad, a su madre realmente le sucedía algo.

-Bien, Tommy decía la verdad. He sentido algo que seguramente te causará gracia cuando lo escuches pero... ¿Maura y tu desde hace poco sois algo más que dos buenas amigas, cierto?

Jane cerró los ojos suspirando al mismo tiempo que intentaba manejar la situación de la mejor manera. No podía retrasar mucho más este momento.

-Hija...¿qué pasa?- caminó a la fuerza. —¿Jane a donde me llevas?- Su hija tiraba de su brazo sin ser brusca. Una vez llegaron a la mesa, sentó a Ángela en su lugar y ella hizo lo mismo al lado de Maura.

-Frankie, Tommy- Miró a su madre. —Mamá...- suspiró y llevó su mirada hasta la de Maura haciéndola cómplice de su pensamiento.

-Supongo que ha llegado el momento...- suspiró y posó la mano en la rodilla de Jane acariciándola en forma de apoyo. —Jane y yo queríamos deciros algo que ha sucedido hace poco...- Las palabras de Maura confirmaban la teoría de Ángela quien se limitó a respirar profundamente guardando silencio mientras sus hijos preguntaba impacientes.

-¿Que ha pasado? ¿Es algo malo? ¡Hablad ya por favor!

-Hace poco más de dos semanas, Maura y yo empezamos a ser pareja...- ambas miraban al resto. Querían una reacción, la que fuese pero a poder ser lo antes posible para terminar con la angustiosa espera.

-¿Maura y tu...? va, dejar de bromear.- las caras de su hermana y Maura rápidamente le dejaron saber que no se trataba de ninguna broma. —¿¡Sois parejas!?- preguntó Frankie contento. —¡Enhorabuena!- una gigantesca sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la silla. Todos se pusieron en pie menos Ángela que no podía reaccionar.

-¡Enhorabuena! me alegro mucho.- junto a su hermano y por orden, las abrazaron en forma de felicitación. Ángela seguía en silencio, raro en ella pasar más de un minuto sin decir palabra. Mirando hacia abajo, puso el codo sobre la mesa mientras hacía lo mismo con su frente pero en la palma de su mano. Muchos pensamientos recorrían su cabeza en estos momentos. ¿Su hija y Maura pareja? no podía ser cierto...

-Gracias chicos, me alegro que os lo toméis así de bien.- le correspondió el abrazo a los que desde hace dos semanas pasaban a ser sus cuñados. Buscó con la mirada a Ángela y al verla se le encogió el corazón, se llevó la mano a la tripa, en cierta manera ese gesto la ayudaba a intentar tranquilizarse.

-Gracias hermanos, teníamos nuestras dudas pero me agrada mucho ver que os alegráis.- después del abrazó su sonrisa se borró de golpe cuando vio la cara de su madre. Decidió ir a su lado y la sacó de sus pensamientos acariciándole uno de sus hombros. —Mamá, puedes decir lo que quieras, tu opinión es respetada.- Sonrió confusa, no sabía muy bien en qué estado se encontraba su madre.

-¿Yo tenía razón, Jane? ¿Estáis hablando en serio?

-Mamá...no creo sea nada malo, ¿no crees?- se sentó a su lado retirándole el pelo que le cubría el rostro. —¿Qué opinas?- medio sonrió, entendió que esto podía ser un momento tenso pero seguro que su madre se alegraba por ellas, tan solo necesitaba asimilarlo.

-Es importante para nosotras saber qué es lo que opinas tu...- aseguró Maura quien estaba sentada al otro lado de Ángela.

-¿Que opinión yo...?- sonrió irónicamente. —¡Opino que los hermanos no se acuestan juntos!- con la mano dio un pequeño golpe sobre la mesa para acto seguido ponerse en pie.

-¡Mamá!- exclamaron a la vez Tommy y Frankie.

-Maura y yo no somos hermanas...

-¡Pero a ella la quiero como a una hija de sangre!- las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, realmente esto le había superado. No le importaba que su hija estuviese con otra mujer, Ángela era de otra época pero estaba a favor de las parejas del mismo sexo. Lo que pasaba era que Maura hace tiempo pasó a ser como su hija, y al menos para ella, los hijos no se hacen pareja...

-Lo siento Ángela- sus ojos al igual que los de Jane brillaban debido a las lágrimas que intentaban no derramar. —Jane y yo empezamos a sentir cosas más allá de la amistad. Yo también te quiero como una madre, siempre te has comportado maravillosamente bien conmigo y...

-¿¡Y que Maura!?- la miró seriamente. ¿De verdad veis esto lógico? ¿¡Que se supone que tengo hacer yo!?- decidió caminar en pequeños círculos presa de un extraño sentimiento. Frankie y Tommy intentaban no participar mucho, esto ahora era una conversación entre su madre y ellas dos pero era inevitable no hacerlo.

-Mamá, las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo no son nada malo. Entendemos que te cause impacto y que...- su madre lo fulminó con la mirada deteniéndose frente a él.

-¿¡Crees que me importa que a tu hermana le gusten las mujeres, Frankie!? ¡Soy feliz si tu hermana es feliz y por eso me da igual si es al lado de un hombre o de una mujer!- Realmente pensaba asa.

-¿¡Entonces porque estas molesta!? Son Jane y Maura, alégrate por ellas.

-Creo que será mejor que me marche, ¡no habéis entendido nada!- agarró su abrigo fulminando con la mirada a Maura pero sin querer ser ofensiva, simplemente no podía creer que ahora fuese su nuera y no su hija como lo era desde hacía unos años.

-¡Mama por favor! ¿Adónde piensas ir?- intentó retenerla. —Tienes dudas y por tu cabeza están pasando mil cosas, ahora es el momento de hablar...Para eso estamos aquí, puedes hablar sin tapujos, seamos sinceros.- le acarició el brazo, luchaba con todas su ganas por no llorar, en realidad estaba convencida de que cuando se enterase de que Maura y ella eran pareja las iba a apoyar pero hasta ahora había recibido todo lo contario por parte de su madre...

-Ángela...no queríamos hacerte daño ni ofenderte. No puedo estar tranquila si te molestas con nosotras...por favor, solo quédate y hablemos con calma, por favor...- volvió a pedir. Esta situación no estaba siendo fácil.

-¡Es que no puedo entenderlo! ¿Cómo debo actuar cuando a partir de hoy vea a mis hijas besándose y siendo novias? ¡Es como si tu padre regresaría para liarse con uno de sus hijos. ¿¡Qué clase de familia es esta!? - negó varias veces con la cabeza sin pronunciar más palabras. —Gracias por la cena.- dijo sin mirarlas y aproximándose a la puerta para acto seguido abandonar la casa.

-¡Joder!- tiró con rabia la servilleta de papel que tenía en la mano. Jane se había imaginado muchas teorías al respecto de la reacción de su madre, pero no aquella. Todo esto tenía una parte positiva, a pesar de la mentalidad de Ángela debido a la educación recibida de otra época, no le había importado que su hija fuese lesbiana.

-Perdonarla, sabéis que todo se lo toma dramáticamente. Ahora regreso.- Fue en busca de su madre.

-Lo siento Maura, no deberías estar pasando por esto en tu estado...- Le acarició la barriga al mismo tiempo que con la otra mano la abrazaba por la cintura depositando un tierno beso en su cabeza.

-Estoy bien Jane, estoy bien...- suspiró ligeramente apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de ella.

-Terminará por entenderlo, ya lo veréis...- Tommy se acercó y las abrazó a ambas en un mismo abrazo. Siempre las apoyaría, Jane era su hermana de sangre y Maura se había convertido en una más de la familia.

* * *

**Tan solo diez minutos más tarde, Tommy seguía hablando con Jane y Maura. Los tres estaban sentados en el sofá.**

-Y era eso por lo que antes te dije que no tomases en cuenta el comportamiento de mamá. Más atrás nos comentó a Frankie y a mí que no sabía explicarlo pero que sentía que vosotras dos empezabais a estar más unidas de lo normal y nosotros simplemente creíamos que estaba desvariando.

-Pues tenía razón, y no estamos haciendo nada malo.

-Ey, Jane. No os estoy juzgando, antes te he dicho que me alegro y que me parece bien. Sigo opinando igual. Ustedes dos se conocen desde hace muchos años y os entendéis mejor que nadie, quizás el embarazo era lo único que necesitabais para dar el paso y convertiros en pareja. Realmente me alegro de que seáis pareja, ambas os merecéis mutuamente.- acarició la mano de su hermana. Tommy pensaba exactamente igual que ellas, lo que empezó como una amistad las unió como pareja gracias al embarazo.

-Gracias Tommy, contábamos con vuestro apoyo y aun que mamá reaccionó así, también esperamos contar con su apoyo.

-Mamá os quiere, muy pronto hablará con vosotras y os pedirá perdón. Para ella es duro empezar a ver a Maura como su nuera porque hace tiempo se convirtió como en su hija.- Miró a Maura. —La conoces perfectamente Maura, no te preocupes porque pronto las cosas se aclararan, además, estas embarazada y tienes que estar tranquila.

-Lo se Tommy, pero no me gusta que tu madre esté así conmigo.- Suspiró profundamente. —¿Por qué no llamáis a Frankie?

-De acuerdo.- sacó el teléfono pero el timbre sonó. —Quizás sea él.- Abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa se encontró con su madre. —Mama, ¿por qué lloras?- le acariciaba la cara.

-Estoy bien cariño- besó su mejilla e intentó calmarse.

Frankie entró reuniéndose con Maura y Jane.

-¿Que te ha dicho?- miraba desde la distancia a su madre.

-Nada, no ha querido hablar de nada. Estaba sentada fuera y simplemente ha querido entrar.- Se preocupó por el estado anímico de Maura. —¿Cómo te encuentras? si te sientes rara podemos acercarte al médico.

-Gracias, estoy bien...- Ángela los interrumpió. —Jane, Maura...lo siento, os quiero y estoy totalmente arrepentida de mi reacción. Lo siento mucho.- repitió arrepentida y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡No tienes que pedir perdón!- Maura se abrazó a ella respirando tranquila, aquella Ángela si era la que ella conocía.

-No te arrepientas, lo entendemos perfectamente y nos habíamos preparado para varias reacciones. Nosotras también te queremos y a pesar de lo de hace unos minutos, sabemos que eres una de las personas que más nos quiere. Todo está bien ma.- sonrió contenta abrazándose a ellas.

-¿Frankie?- señaló con la cabeza y su hermano asintió. -De acuerdo- Rió y juntos se unieron al abrazo.

-Hace calor, parar, parar...- Jane se movía intentando zafarse de todos. —¿Por qué habéis tomado por normal que nos abracemos en grupo?- finalmente consiguió liberarse de tantos brazos.

-¡Jane! no rompas este momento. Guarda silenció y regresa al abrazo inmediatamente- advirtió Ángela con una voz amenazante.

-Es lo que tenía pensado hacer ahora mismo...- se abrazó a ellos. Aquel tono de voz no había sonado nada bien y no iba a ser ella quien le llevase la contraria a su madre.

-Una vez más lo siento chicas...Cuando escuche que erais novias tan solo lo relacioné con perder a Maura como hija, ustedes sois mis hijos y a ella la conozco desde hace menos, pero lógicamente nos tenemos cariño mutuamente. De verdad, lo siento.

-Ángela, no vuelvas a disculparte- La forense se sentó más pegada a ella. —Yo hubiese actuado igual o peor en tu situación pero lo importante es que tengas claro que sigo queriéndote aun que ahora sea tu "hija-nuera". Suena raro, pero... ¿acaso no es esa nuestra ley de vida? todo entre los Isles y Rizzoli es raro, esto no podía ser menos.- sonrió.

-Maura tiene razón, esto no podía ser de otra manera, lo llevamos en la sangre. Es más, si las cosas son normales entre nosotros empezaría a preocuparme.- Todos rieron liberando tensión acumulada.

-Mamá, realmente me alegra verte aquí y agradezco tu comprensión. Para Maura y para mí no era fácil contároslo pero vuelvo a repetirlo, a pesar de todo, me alegra saber que contamos con vosotros.

-No tienes que agradecer nada cariño, eres mi hija y siempre te apoyaré.- La abrazó. —Por cierto, es importante para mi aclararos que no me molesté porque fuerais del mismo sexo, ya me entendéis...Realmente eso no me importa, y menos al ver que la mujer que te hace feliz es Maura.- sonrió volviendo a emocionarse.

-Lo sabemos.

-Maura? ¿Por qué estas llorando?- cambió su sonrisa a un gesto serio. —Perdón si he dicho algo malo, no quería ofenderte... ¡Maura cariño!- acarició sus manos. —Por favor contéstame, ¿por qué estas llorando?

-Maura...- Jane acarició su espalda un tanto preocupada. —¿Ya viene nuestro hijo?- empezó a hiperventilar ligeramente al mismo tiempo que apretaba una de sus manos.

-No- negó con la cabeza. —¡Es que este momento es simplemente hermoso! mira esto Jane...todos apoyándonos y sin juzgarnos...- Todos sonrieron al escucharla, Maura simplemente se había emocionado pero sus hormonas producían que todo se multiplicase por seis veces su valor.

-Cariño, eso es bueno, no llores.- Sonrió depositando un tierno beso en la sien de su novia. De reojo pudo ver las intenciones de sus hermanos. —¡Atrás! no necesita un abrazo en grupo...de verdad, dejar de hacer eso porque puedo descargar mi pistola contra vosotros...

-¿Somos familia, no? los abrazos en grupo nos unen mucho más y Maura lo necesita así que...- sonrió divertido y las abrazó, su madre y hermano no tardaron en unirse al abrazo. El abrazo les apetecía, pero ver a Jane quejarse les apetecía mucho más. Aquel gesto provocó la sonrisa de Maura quien había dejado de llorar poco a poco.

* * *

Era casi la una de la madrugada y permanecían hablando animadamente. Todo había quedado aclarado.

-Es hora de irnos, mañana trabajamos y no quiero parecer un zombi...- Besó en la mejilla a su hermana y a Jane. —Mañana nos vemos.- acarició delicadamente la barriga de Maura y se dispuso a habla como si le fuese a escuchar. —Ya te dejamos descansar sobrino.- sonrió

-Descansa Maura, ya es tarde.- también le acarició su barriga después de darle un beso en la mejilla tanto a ella como a su hija. -Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana, tened cuidado en la carretera.

-Por supuesto, conduzco yo, no tiene por qué preocuparse.- rió abriendo la puerta, ya se había despedido anteriormente de ellas así que junto a su madre y hermano abandonaron la casa.

Los Rizzoli quizás creían que la barriga de Maura les daba suerte porque todos querían acariciársela y lo hacían. Pero Jane era la Rizzoli que más acariciaba aquella perfecta barriga.

-Cariño, sé que lo hacen porque les produce ternura, pero acariciarte la barriga debería ser exclusivamente solo para mí...

-¿Estas celosa detective Rizzoli? no tienes por qué estarlo. Ellos acarician mi barriga con cariño, pero tú lo haces con amor. Nadie puede superar eso.- sonrió tiernamente.

-Eso es lo mejor que podía escuchar en estos momentos.- Se besaron cariñosamente.

* * *

**3:30 de esa misma madrugada.**

-Jane, Jane..,¡Jane!- agarró su hombro agitándola.

-¿Quieres jugar cariño?- preguntó media dormida dibujando una sonrisa. —Es un poco tarde pero dame un minuto y prometo complacerte.- Se dio media vuelta, continuaba dormida.

-¡Jane, creo que nuestro hijo va a nacer!- se quejó por los dolores.

-¡Que!- se despertó sobresaltada. Encendió la lámpara de su mesilla y la miró. —¿Has roto aguas? corre, abrígate. Voy a por el coche- se puso en pie un poco torpe, los nervios se apoderaron de todo su cuerpo, ni si quiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

-No, no he roto aguas, pero me duele mucho. Vamos- Seguía gritando levemente, el dolor era insoportable. —¡Cariño me duele muchísimo!

-Tranquila, respira e intenta calmarte.- Después de calzarle las zapatillas de estar por casa, le puso el albornoz por encima y la ayudó a ponerse en pie pero muy despacio.

-No puedo Jane- rápidamente se inclinó curvándose hacia adelante, no podía ponerse recta debido al dolor.

-Espera, puedo llevarte yo.

-No es eso- Sus lágrimas se debían al dolor y al miedo que sentía en este momento. —Tengo mucho miedo Jane, abrázame.

-Todo va estar bien, todo va a estar bien cariño...- la abrazaba consolándola, sentía como su cuerpo temblaba. Pocos segundos más tarde se dirigieron al coche y una vez allí no tardaron en llegar al hospital.

-Maura Isles, aún no ha dilatado ni ha roto aguas pero siente fuertes dolores.- Miró a Maura. — ¿Contracciones?- Ella negó con la cabeza. —De acuerdo.- El enfermero informaba al doctor.

-¿Adónde la llevan?- preguntó Jane agarrando la mano de Maura. Sintió alivió al ver que el médico de guardia era el mismo que la estaba tratando durante todo el embarazo.

-Tenemos que hacerle unas pruebas, como bien saben Maura no tiene un embarazo normal y eran de esperar estas complicaciones. En estos casos es normal así que intenté calmarse. La aremos las pruebas y les mantendremos informada.

-De acuerdo, iré con ella.- comenzó a caminar.

-No, usted no puede pasar ahora.

-¡Por favor doctor!- miraba la cara de Maura y sentía más impotencia, su mirada pedía que no se separase de ella. -Doctor, ¡vamos!- Su madre y hermanos llegaban en este preciso momento.

-¡Jane, Jane!- Frankie se aproximó hasta ella y le agarró del brazo retirándola. -Deja que hagan su trabajo.- la sujetó para que no interrumpiese más.

-Pronto les informaremos.

-De acuerdo doctor.- dijo Ángela después de darle un beso en la frente a Maura. — ¡Todo va a estar bien!- El doctor y el enfermero desaparecían con ella a lo lejos del pasillo. Se giró y abrazo a su hija. —No te preocupes.

-¡No entiendo por qué no puedo pasar! El embarazo de Maura es bastante delicado y yo debería estar a su lado.

-¡Vamos cálmate!- Frankie elevó la voz solo para llamar su atención, cuando lo consiguió le hablo tranquilamente. —No está de parto, tan solo son molestias. Deja que le hagan las pruebas y te reúnes con ella, ahora cálmate e intenta estar positiva. Maura no necesita que la pongas más nerviosa cuando te vea en este estado, ¿de acuerdo?- sujetaba delicadamente a su hermana por la cara para que no dejase de mirarle a los ojos.


	6. 06

Muuuchas gracias por vuestra visitas y reviwes. (**#SPOILER**: Preparar vuestro lado más sensible, puede ser golpeado por unos instantes.)

* * *

**Capítulo: 06 **

A Maura le hicieron las pruebas necesarias, lo primero fue comprobar si el bebé todavía latía. Más tarde la subieron a la habitación donde se quedaría ingresada hasta dar a luz, para eso quedaba muy poco.

-La paciente Isles y el bebé están bien. Debido al complicado embarazo es normal estos dolores no comunes en las demás embarazadas.- Jane y su familia esperaban fuera de la habitación, ellos aún no habían visto a Maura.

-Doctor...- miró a sus hermanos y su madre. —Ir dentro, ahora voy.- Una vez su familia entró volvió a dirigirse al doctor. —¿Es seguro que el bebé o Maura mueran durante o tras el parto?- contuvo la respiración, no quería escuchar aquella respuesta pero tenía que hacerlo.

-No podemos precipitarnos y hablar de algo que no es totalmente fiable, pero desde que la señora Isles se quedó embarazada sabíamos que esa posibilidad existía. No puedo garantizar que Isles y el bebé salgan con vida tras el parto, pero tampoco sabremos si alguno de los dos fallecerá.

**Tan solo diez minutos más tarde todos menos Jane se fueron, ella se quedaría con Maura.**

-Jane, ¿quieres qué me quede aquí con vosotras?

-No mamá, marcharos a casa que ya es demasiado tarde. Si hay noticias os llamaré.

-De acuerdo, si necesitas ir a casa llámanos y cualquiera vendremos a quedarnos con Maura.- depositó un beso en ella y de Maura.

-En cuanto llegue a la comisaría avisare de la situación de las dos y explicare que faltareis a trabajar. Ahora voy a recepción y pediré el justificante medico de Maura y uno tuyo para entregarlo en el trabajo.

-Gracias Frankie- dijeron ambas. Todos se despidieron de _**Rizzles**_ y abandonaron el hospital.

-Cariño, no estoy de parto y los médicos han dicho que lo más pronto a estarlo será dentro de muchas horas, vete a casa y descansa al menos por unas horas. Prometo avisarte si hay novedades.

-No pienso dejarte sola en un sitio tan maravilloso como este- dijo en tono irónico. —Además he visto a una enfermera y creo que estaré dispuesta a ponerme mala para que me haga una revisión completa.- sonrió divertida mientras se sentaba en el sofá individual que había al lado de la cama.

-De acuerdo, si quieres puedes tocar ese botón- señaló. —Y la tendrás a tu disposición...

-Bien, lo tendré en cuenta.- le dio un beso. —Trata de dormir, te espera un día duro.- La tapó y le acomodó la almohada.

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo? la cama es bastante ancha para las dos.- Jane ya se acomodaba al sofá.

-No, estaré bien en este sofá, si me quedo en la cama y viene la enfermera no podremos escaparnos sin despertarte...- aguantó la risa mirándola.

-Solo te lo diré una sola vez. Como te vea mirar a cualquier enfermera en modo sospechoso, la próxima autopsia que haga va a ser la tuya, ¿crees qué me he explicado lo suficientemente claro?- dijo mirándola sería pero sin estar enfadada.

-No has podido explicarte mejor- sonrió mientras se tapaba con una manta. Sus ojos indicaban que necesitaba decirle algo pero guardó silenció contemplando a Maura quien se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observada fijamente y rompió el silencio.

-Jane, ¿estas nerviosa, verdad?

-Un poco.- hizo una pequeña pausa. —No quiero que te vayas con el parto...- tomó su mano y la acarició. —Maura te quiero, te quiero demasiado. Siento mucho no ser cariñosa diciéndote todos los días lo que siento por ti, decirte que me has enamorado. Con los años he aprendido a darme cuenta que eres lo más importante para mí, y hasta que no llegaste a mi vida no sabía lo que era el amor. No puedes dejarme ahora.- sus ojos estaban rojos y las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que lo hacían las de Maura.

-Te quiero Jane.- la besó. —Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado desde hace más de cuatro años.- le limpiaba sus lágrimas acariciándole la cara. —Empecé a sentir algo por ti cuando éramos amigas pero luego comprendí que era amor, y no un amor cualquiera...No quiero que me dejes ni dejarte nunca, pero si las cosas no salen bien en el parto, sólo quiero que disfrutes de nuestro hijo por las dos. Serás una madre maravillosa porque tienes un corazón inmenso.- la besó pero Jane le interrumpió.

-Seremos unas madres maravillosas.- agarró delicadamente su rostro. —No puedes ni vas a irte, mi hijo y yo estaremos esperándote sentados en la mesa con mala cara mientras tú nos das una charla de lo importante que es comer verdura al menos dos días a la semana...- Maura no pudo evitar una pequeña carcajada de felicidad. A pesar del complicado momento al que podrían enfrentarse, las dos estaban ilusionadas imaginándose el futuro con el pequeño Tyler.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, es decir, cuatro horas más tarde, Maura se despertó y al darse cuenta de la situación sonrió. Jane estaba sentada en el sofá pero con la cabeza hacia adelante, apoyada en la cama a un lado de ella y con la mano posada en la barriga. La contempló por unos minutos mientras dormía. Maura se sentía afortunada por tener a alguien en su vida que la quisiera tanto, y es que jamás nadie le demostró tanto carió y amor como lo hacía Jane.

-¿Cuánto llevas mirándome mientras dormía? Sabes que no me gusta.- Jane la sacó así de sus pensamientos una vez se despertó.

-¿Pero por qué no te gusta? yo creo que estas muy bien con tu cara de dormida.- Rió

-¿Tal vez porque me veo ridícula?- Se incorporó poniendose en pie y estirándose. -¿Que tal has dormido?- dijo al mismo tiempo que bostezaba.

-Pues creo que gracias a los calmantes he podido dormir del tirón. ¿Y tú? seguro que no tan bien como yo. Me encuentro bien, ¿quieres ir a casa un rato?

-Creo que estaba tan cansada que simplemente estaba "_en coma_"- negó con la cabeza. —No voy a irme hasta que no vengan mi madre, la tuya o alguno de mis hermanos. Y tan solo me iré para darme una buena ducha y traer de casa cosas que necesites. Así que ve pensando que necesitas.- caminó al baño.

-De acuerdo.- En cuanto Jane cerró la puerta del baño, se puso en pie y caminó despacio por la habitación. Se lo habían prohibido pero no podía pasar tanto tiempo en la cama acostada. No pudo caminar ni un minuto porque Jane no tardó en salir, antes de que lo hiciera se sentó en la cama.

-¿Qué haces sentada Maura? tienes que estar acostada.

-Quería cambiar de posición un rato. Pero ven...- sentada en la cama con las piernas colgando, hizo que ella se colocase en medio, la besó y acto seguido se abrazó a su cuello. Jane le correspondió abrazándola por la cintura y dándole tiernos besos en el cuello.

-Me encanta que mi forense preferida tenga despertares como estos, pero hoy está mal, además no puedes estar sentada.- se inclinó despacio hacia adelante sin dejar de abrazarla y recostándose sobre ella sólo de cintura para arriba. La espalda de Maura estaba sobre la cama pero a lo ancho y no a lo largo.

-¿Por qué está mal? las muestras de cariño nunca están mal, y menos si te pones tan nerviosa como en estos momentos...- sonrió divertida sin parar de besarla.

-Cariño, sabes que jamás me negaría al sexo, pero no quiero jugar con fuego para luego quedarme con las ganas.- le atrapó con los dientes el labio inferior. Ni si quiera se había despertado con ganas de sexo, pero Maura se las estaba despertando.

-¿No te parezco sexy con esta bata? ¿Sabes qué? puedes irte a casa, llevas mucho tiempo aquí...- la separó mostrando seriedad pero realmente no lo estaba.

-No te enfades.- volvió a juntarse. —No podemos hacerlo porque tienes que guardar reposo. Pero te prometo que tú estás sexy a todas horas y con cualquier cosa que vistas.

-¿Incluso cuando el embarazo saca lo peor de mí?

-Sobre todo en ese momento- la besó y luego separó sus labios lo justo para poder hablar. —Me gustas mucho más cuando estas embarazada, te ves más increíble de lo normal.

-¿¡Te haces a la idea de cuánto acabas de ponerme!?- agarró su trasero juntándola más contra ella. —¡Te necesito ya!

-Me alegro porque yo también a ti.- se separó y fue a cerrar la puerta con seguro. Volvió a su lado acostándose sobre ella con cuidado de no aplastarla.

-La Jane tierna está bien, pero esta me pone más.- sonrió divertida metiendo las manos bajo su blusa buscando directamente sus pechos.

-No pienso parar así que intenta no ponerte de parto, me traumarías de por vida- le atrapó el labio mientras con la mano le masajeaba su parte más íntima por encima de la bata.

* * *

**Unas horas más tarde, Constance Isles, la madre adoptiva de Maura, llegó a la ciudad y se dirigió al hospital. El trabajo la mantenía viajando y por esa razón no podía acompañar todo lo que quisiera a su hija en estos momentos. **

Constance entró en la habitación y saludo a Jane, a sus hermanos, a su madre y finalmente a su hija que permanecía en la cama. Jane se puso mucho más nerviosa al ver en persona a Constance, desde que sabía que salía con su hija no se habían visto debido al trabajo de ella y a vivir en distintas ciudades, Maura le había contado telefónicamente que estaban juntas.

-Maura, ¿han empezado ya con las contracciones?-

-No mamá, pero supongo que falta poco, o al menos eso espero.

-En cuanto lleguen las contracciones no pararan, pero en cuanto veas la cara de tu hijo sabrás que mereció la pena tanto sufrimiento.- aseguro Ángela.

-Tengo muchas ganas de que llegue ese momento. Ángela...siempre me he preguntado el por qué después del sufrimiento que pasaste con Jane durante el embarazo, el parto y una vez que creció, ¿Te seguían quedando ganas de tener más hijos?- ahora se burlaba cariñosamente de Jane.

-No lo sé, quizás buscaba tener un hijo normal...- todos rieron menos Jane.

-"Ja, ja, ja", muy graciosas. Debe ser humor de embarazadas y no lo tendré en cuenta cariño.

-Gracias.- sonrió tratando de ser inocente.

-¡Oh mierda!- Dijo Frankie tras escuchar el sonido del teléfono, sabía que era del trabajo. —Lo siento, tengo irme porque me necesitan en la comisaria. Avisarme si pasa cualquier cosa.

-Tranquilo, te avisaremos, _bye_.- Su hermano cerró la puerta tras despedirse pero volvió a abrirla y mirar dentro.

-¡Maura!- Subió los pulgares de ambas manos. —Todo va a salir bien, en cuanto nazca preguntará por mí pero decirle que el _tito Frankie _está deteniendo a los cacos.- Sonrió y finalmente se fue a trabajar.

-Su hijo es adorable señora Ángela.- sonrió.

-Gracias, no me puedo quejar.- miró alrededor de la habitación. -¿Jane, donde esta Tommy? Hace rato que bajó a la cafetería del bar.

-Estará entretenido con alguna chica y dentro de... ¿Qué pasa Maura?- vio cómo se llevaba las manos a su barriga y ponía caras de dolor.

-¡Han empezado ya!- se agarró fuerte al colchón. El dolor era más fuerte y largo que el de esta madrugada.

-¿¡El que Maura!?- tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, le agarró fuerte la mano intentando consolarla.

-¡Las contracciones Jane!- exclamó Angela que se acercaba a Maura. -Tranquila, avisare a los enfermeros.- Toco el botón que alertaba a los enfermeros.

-Respira hija.- Agarró la otra mano y le acariciaba la cabeza.

_El doctor no tardó en llegar a la habitación acompañado de una enfermera. Comprobaron que era lo que sucedía y le dieron una serie de indicaciones._

-De acuerdo, ha empezado con contracciones y no debe por qué preocuparse. Las contracciones empezaran a aumentar pudiendo tener una cada dos minutos y acto seguido comenzara a dilatar, el proceso puede ser lento dependiendo de la mujer y tipo de embarazo. En cuanto llegue a diez centímetros de dilatación la llevaremos a la planta de paritorio. Ahora solo queda esperar, no podemos hacer nada hasta que no termine de dilatar. Cada quince minutos vendré a comprobar su estado.

* * *

**Pasaron veinte minutos en los que Maura iba teniendo correctamente el procedimiento que anteriormente informó el médico. Con normalidad. Su embarazo era complicado pero hasta ahora todo estaba saliendo bien. Tommy se había ido para regresar más tarde. Ángela y Constance hacia unos minutos que salieron a tomar un café.**

-Cariño, te admiro mucho más después de todo lo que estás haciendo y de ver por lo que estás pasando. Todo va a salir bien, tan solo tres centímetros más y empezara el parto.

-Estoy muy nerviosa mi amor, ¿tu estas preparada?

-Lo estoy cariño.- Depositó un tierno beso en sus labios. —Maura, por razones lógicas, tu madre no estuvo presente cuando tú naciste. Yo entendería perfectamente que quisieras que ella fuese quien te acompañe a la hora de dar a Luz. Sé que este es mi hijo y no el de ella, pero quizás le haga ilusión estar en el parto en el que su hija será madre, jamás te guardaría rencor por ello.

-No Jane- sujeto su mano acariciándola. —Quiero que seas tú la que me acompañe, este es nuestro momento y no lo olvidaremos nunca.

-De acuerdo- Sonrió. Alguien llamó a la puerta, era la madre de Maura. —Por supuesto, adelante.- Miró a Maura. —Cariño, voy con mi madre un instante, estaré en el pasillo. No dudéis en llamarme si pasa algo nuevo.

-Ok, no te preocupes.- Aprovechó para hablar con su madre a solas. —Mamá, ya queda menos...

-Va a salir genial. Podrás sentir lo que es la felicidad de ser madre.

-Esto es un regalo y más siendo al lado de Jane. Agradezco inmensamente tenerla a mi lado, creo que las cosas no podrían haber salido mejor.

-Jane es una buena mujer, y sus ojos dejan al descubierto cuanto te quiere. Me alegro mucho de que seas feliz a su lado.- Hace unos días, Maura le había contado que empezaba a tener una relación sentimental, y estaba al tanto de que era con Jane. Lo aceptó alegrándose, Jane era de su agrado, y más después de ver como la cuida y se preocupa por su hija.

-¿Sabes? me ha dicho que entendería que tu fueses quien me acompañase en el parto.- Sonrió.

-¿Y qué le has dicho? ¿Le abras dicho que no, verdad? esto es algo muy importante, ella no puede perderse ese momento.- su hija sonrió y ella no atendía por qué.

-Le he dicho que quería que fuese ella quien estuviese en ese momento. Es la madre del bebé y va a ser algo inolvidable para ambas

-Es lo correcto. Maura... ¿entiendes lo que digo, entiendes porque no quiero estar? Agradezco que ella haya dicho eso, pero sería egoísta por mi parte querer entrar en el momento del parto.

-Lo se madre, lo entiendo y me alegro de que te lo tomes así de bien al saber que dije que no.

-No podría tomármelo mal cariño. Yo no pude verte nacer y sé que eso es algo que te marca para siempre. Ver a tu hijo nacer te cambia la vida, solo vosotras sois las que tenéis que estar ahí.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti hija.- La abrazó de lado.

-¡No!- exclamó frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Hija! ¿Desde cuando eres tan poco cariñosa? llevamos un mes sin vernos, deja que te de cariño.

-¡No mama! ya empieza otra contracción. Llama a Jane, creo que mi hijo ya viene...- No hizo falta ir a por Jane, ya había escuchado el grito de la contracción y entro de inmediato.

-¿¡Ya Maura!?- se puso a su lado y pulsó el botón que avisaría al doctor.

-Creo que sí Jane...- agarró fuerte por un lado de la camisa y tiró de ella. —¡No te despejes de mí, por favor!

-¡No lo are, no lo are!- Respiraba agitada, los nervios se apoderaban de ella, su cuerpo al igual que el de Maura temblaba. —¡Respira, respira hondo Maura!- El medico entró en la habitación y después de comprobar que había dilatado los diez centímetros necesarios la bajaron a la sala de paritorio. Jane no se separó de la camilla en ningún momento. No podían determinar quién estaba más nerviosa, ahora no había marcha atrás, ¡Tyler estaba de camino!

* * *

-Empuje Maura, respire hondo. Tiene que empujar con fuerza durante cinco y siete segundos.

-¡Vamos cariño, tu puedes hacerlo! respira y empuja.- Se agarraban mutuamente una de sus manos. Jane no quiso mirar al completo como su hijo venía a la vida. Todo esto le superaba y prefería ver poco para seguir consiente dando ánimos a Maura que hoy la necesitaba más que nunca.

-¡Jaaaane, quiero que salga ya!

-¡Maura! un poco más. No puede parar ahora, está a punto de tener entre sus brazos a este pequeño. ¡Empuje!

El parto estaba durando un poco más de lo normal cosa que preocupaba a los médicos, aun que estaban preparados para esto. Finalmente y después de 48 minutos de parto, Maura dio a luz al pequeño Tyler quien nacía con todas sus extremidades al completo y perfectas. Respiraba con normalidad y tenía un normal color de piel, los médicos dudaban de que naciera con vida pero lo hizo.

**Llegó el momento, la matrona por fin entregó en brazos de Maura su hijo.**

-¡Enhorabuena! a pesar de todo el pequeño está sano y salvo.

-Cariño, mira esto ¡es nuestro hijo!- Besó y agarró a Tyler quien lloraba. Jane pasó una mano alrededor de su hijo, con la otra mano acariciaba la cabeza de Maura.

-Es impelente maravilloso, Maura. Es nuestro hijo y está aquí, ¡con vida!.- Las dos lloraban de felicidad al ver la cara de su hijo, no había nacido con malformaciones y su estado parecía sano. Tanto el bebé como Maura estaban con vida. —Enhorabuena cariño, gracias por este regalo.- Le dio un tierno beso a su hijo y después a Maura.

-Enhorabuena mi amor, y gracias a ti por todo lo que has hecho en estos nueve meses. ¡Te quiero!- La besó y contenta llevó la mirada hasta su hijo pero por pocos segundos. —Jane...- con más lágrimas en los ojos, sonrió y la miró. -Te quiero...- Repitió pero esta vez con dificultad mientras que perdía las fuerzas de su cuerpo y cerraba sus ojos de golpe. A Jane le dio tiempo para sujetar a su hijo y cogerlo antes de que se cayese.

-¡Maura! ¡Ahora no Maura, por favor ahora no!- negaba con la cabeza mientras la enfermera le arrebató con cuidado a Tyler de los brazos y le indicó que tenía que salir. —¡Maura!- gritó desesperada agarrándole la cara, quería que abriese los ojos, que volviese a mirarla. Uno de los enfermeros sacó a Jane de la sala mientras llamó a mas enfermeros para que se encargaran de Maura y su estado.

* * *

-¿¡Que ha pasado Jane!?- Su madre la abrazaba comprobando cómo su hija temblaba y no dejaba de llorar desesperadamente produciendo que ella también llorase al imaginarse lo peor para Maura o Tyler.

-¿¡Mi hija se ha muerto!? ¿¡Se ha muerto!?- Preguntó con desesperación rompiendo en un profundo llanto. Frankie la abrazaba, el también lloraba.

-¡No lo sé! tenia a Tyler entre sus brazos y dos minutos más tarde se desmayaba. No he podido ver si respiraba o no, me han sacado sin decirme nada más.

-¡Y que ha pasado con Tyler!- gritó desde el otro extremo Tommy quien se acercaba rápido hasta ellos.

-Está vivo y sano. Ha nacido bien pero se lo ha llevado cuando Maura...- volvió a romper en un profundo llanto mientras negaba con la cabeza, no quería creer en la idea de no volver a verla con vida.

Frankie la abrazó uniéndose a su llanto, Tommy los abrazó a ambos. Ángela hizo lo mismos con Constance mientras contemplaba la dolorosa escena de su hija.

-Uno de los dos podía morir, ¡pero eso no va a pasar! Maura va a salir con vida... ¡Mierda, Maura tiene que salir con vida!- gritó y dejó de abrazar a su hermana mientras pagaba con una patada toda su ira hacia uno de los asientos de plástico que estaban en el pasillo. Tanto para Tommy como para Frankie, Maura no solo era una cuñada, era una hermana más y era así desde hacía algunos años atrás.

-¿Señora Jane Rizzoli?- preguntó un enfermero después de leer el nombre en una de las hojas de la carpeta que traía en sus manos.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, nuevamente por aquí. Os dejo un nuevo capítulo. _(En lo personal, me gusta la última parte, disfrute escribiéndolo.)_

* * *

**Capítulo: 07 **

-¿Señora Jane Rizzoli?- preguntó un enfermero después de leer el nombre en una de las hojas de la carpeta que traía en sus manos.

¡Soy yo!- corrió hasta el enfermero. -¿¡Cómo está Maura, que le ha pasado!?

-La paciente Isles está viva y estable, pero ha estado a punto de morir. Se ha desmayado después de la gran cantidad de sangre que perdió. Durante el parto se le desprendió un óvulo y eso ha provocado que entrase en principios de coma. Era casi imposible que siguiera con vida pero gracias a su salud todo ha quedado en un gran susto. Hemos tenido que operarla de urgencias y toda está en orden.

Jane pudo sentir como su cuerpo se liberaba del dolor, un sentimiento extraño pero satisfactorio se alojaba en su corazón. Maura estaba viva y fuera de peligro.

-Quiero verla, y a mi hijo también.- Constance, Ángela y sus hijos se abrazaron entre ellos al escuchar lo que el enfermero iba diciéndole a Jane.

-En cuanto se despierte la subiremos a su habitación. Ahora las enfermeras llevaran al bebé a la habitación y luego se lo volverán a llevar.

-De acuerdo, gracias.- se giró y buscó el abrazo de su familia. Maura y su hijo estaban vivos y lo único que quería era abrazarlos y no separarse de ninguno.

* * *

**Minutos más tarde todos esperaban con nerviosismo la llegada de Maura y Tyler a la habitación.**

-Hola familia, aquí traigo a hermoso Tyler.- la enfermera se acercó a Jane y le cedió al pequeño entre sus brazos. Después de darle algunas indicaciones abandonó la habitación. La cara de Jane era de pura felicidad mientras tenía al pequeño entre sus brazos.

-Hola mi vida, por fin estás aquí.- Jane estaba sentada en la cama mientras que la familia estaba alrededor contemplando al bebé. No quería separarse de su hijo pero por turnos dejó que sus familiares cargasen a Tyler. A todos se les caía la baba en cuanto miraban al pequeño. Al cabo de quince minutos las enfermeras regresaron para llevarse al pequeño, lo volverían a traer más tarde.

* * *

**Maura no tardó en regresar y para cuando lo hizo, en la habitación solo estaban su novia, los demás estaban en la cafetería haciendo tiempo. Las enfermeras le indicaron a Maura lo que debía hacer, había dado a luz y sido operada, entre otras indicaciones, una de ellas era guardar reposo. **

-Cariño...- Jane aguantaba las ganas de llorar, sus ojos estaban rojos y llenos de lágrimas. Volvía a tenerla frente a sí, viva. Se posicionó frente a ella y con cuidado la abrazó, Maura estaba un tanto dolorida.

-¡Jane!- la abrazó, ella estaba semi tumbada en la cama. -Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.- Jane rompió en un amargó llanto escuchando su voz. Pasaba de verla casi muerta a estar viva y fuera de peligro. Acariciaba su espalda mientras que con la otra mano seguía abrazándola, comprendía por lo que estaba pasando, realmente el susto se lo llevó Jane al verla prácticamente muerta.

-No puedo sacar de mi cabeza ese horrible momento. Maura, no quería perderte.- Casi no podía hablar, en este momento se desahogaba del mal trago que se había llevado hace unos minutos.

-Lo se cariño, lo siento mucho. Imagino lo duro que ha sido, pero no pienso soparme de ti.- Agarró su cara para besarla, luego le retiró lágrimas con las manos haciendo que la mirase. —Estoy aquí, ahora debes calmarte mi amor.- le dedicó una sonrisa y le hizo un hueco para que se sentase a su lado quedando frente a frente. Se volvieron a abrazar.

Jane era frágil en estos instantes, parecía una niña atemorizada que tan solo busca escapar del miedo en el regazo de su madre. Pasaron tres largos minutos abrazadas y en silenció mientras se recuperaba poco a poco del llanto.

-Gracias por no dejarnos sin ti. Te necesito mucho, no vuelvas a hacer algo así.- Acarició su mejilla.

-Lo prometo.- rió y depositó un tierno beso en su mejilla. —Y ahora cuéntame, todos están como locos por nuestro hijo, ¿cierto?

-Sí, no podría decir quien está más embobado con la llegada del bebé. Ninguno quería soltarlo, tenemos que tener cuidado con ellos, estoy segura que son capaces de raptarlo...- bromeó.

-Tengo muchas ganas de que lo traigan, quiero llenarlo de besos y no soltarlo nunca.

-Yo también- la puerta sonó y dieron paso. —¡Oh eres tú! pensé que venían con Tyler.- sonrió viendo como Frankie entraba e iba directamente a los brazos de Maura.

-¡Auuuch!- Frankie la abrazaba con tanto ímpetu que olvido que estaba dolorida. —Frankie, Frankie...

-Lo siento, perdona.- dejó de abrazarla para mirarla. —Me alegro mucho que estés con vida, nos hemos llevado un maldito susto.

-Se supone que eras el barón Rizzoli más _durote_ de tu familia...¿dónde ha quedado eso?- sonrió.

-¿Mi hermano Frankie el más duro? en el fondo es un blandengue.- se burló cariñosamente de él.

-No hables porque tú vas de dura y desde que has visto a tu hijo no has parado de llorar.- Su hermana le apretó la oreja y él se quejo.

-¡De emoción listillo!- le retorcía sin ser muy bruta pero su gozo duró poco, la enfermera regresaba con Tyler. Se lo entregó a Maura, necesitaba comer.

-Y recuerde, cuando le dé de comer, nos lo llevaremos y usted guardara reposo. Acaba de salir de un situación complicada y si quiere alimentar bien a su hijo mientras lo amamanta, debe reposar.- la enfermera abandonó la sala.

-Hola cariño- le hacía mimos a su hijo. Por fin volvía a reencontrarse con él. -Eres tan precioso...- no dejaba de mirarlo.

-Es increíble.- Jane contemplaba con una amplia sonrisa aquella escena.

-¿¡Pero qué crees que vas a hacer Maura!?- la detuvo con cierta incredulidad.

-¿Que pasa Frankie?- preguntó sin confuso.

-Estoy aquí, ¿piensas descubrirte el pecho conmigo delante?- ambas rieron pero él no entendía el por qué.

-Frankie, no iba a ser la primera vez que verías un pecho. Y que yo sepa, te encantan...- rió.

-Y me fascinan los pechos, pero Maura es mi cuñada, es como una hermana... ¡Degeneradas!- depositó un tierno beso en Tyler y abandonó la habitación.

-Creo que tu hermano necesitaba una mujer y una buena noche de sexo...

-No es el único Rizzoli que necesita sexo.

-Yo también lo necesito, creo recordar que he soñado contigo desnuda…

-¡Maura! mi hermano va a tener razón, eres una degenerada... ¡pero me encanta!- sonrió divertía moviendo las cejas arriba y abajo.

* * *

**Maura terminó de darle el pecho a su hijo, era la primera vez que lo hacía y simplemente era algo extraordinario. Por turnos entraron y los que aún no habían visto a Maura hicieron lo mismo, abrazar y besarla, no podían hacerse a la idea de que casi se muere. **

Aunque las enfermeras dijeron que el máximo de personas eran tres, la familia al completo se coló por un rato.

-Hija, tengo que irme ya- dijo después de comprobar su reloj. —Mi vuelo sale en media hora. Siento mucho no poder quedarme a compartir todas estas cosas contigo.

-No te preocupes mamá, comprendo lo complicado que es tu trabajo con los horarios.- sonrió despreocupándola.

-Descuide, su hija está en buenas manos.

-Lo sé, y eso me deja más tranquila.

-Gracias por venir, espero que tengas un buen viaje. Llámame cuando regreses a tu casa, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo are.- Depositó un tierno beso en la cabeza de su nieto. Luego se despidió de su hija y del resto. —Si sucede algo no dudéis en llamarme. Hasta pronto.- Abandonó la habitación mientras que Frost y Korsak recién llegaban a la habitación. No habían podio venir antes porque en su tiempo libre estaban cubriendo parte de las horas del turno de Jane.

-Hola, esto es para ti de parte de los dos...- vio a Tyler en la cuna y literalmente dejó el ramo de flores sobre las piernas de Maura sin dejar de caminar. — ¡Vaya, se parece a su tío Frost!- aseguró mientras iba directo a besar a Tyler que estaba en la cuna.

-¡Frost! está dormido, será mejor que lo dejes descansar.- Le aconsejó Korsak mientras acariciaba las diminutas manos del bebé.

-Hola, el resto también existimos...

-A vosotros os vemos todos los días Jane, deja que de la bienvenida al único sobrino que llevaré a los partidos de béisbol.

-Para eso hay una larga lista de espera, yo soy el primero y mi hermano el segundo.- advirtió Tommy.

-De toda la vida los abuelos tenemos preferencia por edad y yo soy su "abuelo postizo", ese niño vendrá conmigo a pasear a mi perro mientras comemos helados en el parque.

-¿Podéis dejar de hacer planes con nuestro hijo y hacernos un poco de caso?

-Disculpa Maura, tienes razón. Además, estamos un poco molestos con vosotras dos...- se pusieron alrededor de ella como el resto de la familia.

-¿Con nosotros? ¿Y eso por qué?

-¿Por qué? ¿Sois novias desde como un mes y no nos habíais dicho nada?

-¿Cómo sabéis eso Korsak?- miró a su madre. —¿Ma, tú no tienes nada que ver, cierto?- alzó una ceja.

-Hija, ¿te he dicho ya lo orgullosa que estoy de ti y de Maura tras darme mi primer nieto?- de esa forma y con una gran sonrisa eludió la pregunta.

-No os habíamos dicho nada porque estábamos viendo que era lo que sucedía con esta relación.- informó Maura.

-De todas formas nos alegramos, formáis un buen equipo en el trabajo y no me cabe duda de que también como pareja. Creo que Tyler tendrá las mejores madres que cualquier persona desearía tener.

Jane y Maura se sonrieron, se alegraban de que sus amigos pensasen así sobre ellas.

* * *

**Al día le siguiente le dieron el alta a Maura y al bebé, Jane los llevó a casa.**

-Por fin en casa, hemos estado fuera casi tres días y ya deseaba llegar.- Se sentó en el sofá para descalzarse.

-Pienso que es un poco pronto para que te diesen el alta, aun estas débil. Tan solo hace un día que has dado a luz y te han operado, ¿sabes lo que quiere decir eso, cierto?- depositó encima la mesa que estaba frente al sofá el _maxi-cosi_ donde traía a su hijo, estaba dormido.

-Sí, que mi novia se va a poner súper pesada y no dejara que haga absolutamente nada...- dijo con desaprobación.

-¡Bingo!- sonrió. —No pongas esa cara, ahora me tendrás las veinticuatro a tu disposición.

-Una cosa es estar a mi disposición, y otra muy diferente es ser agobiante. Por favor cariño, evita lo segundo...

-Yo no soy eso y cuidado con lo que dices...- se sentó a su lado y se inclinó hacia ella besando su cuello. —Porque soy yo la que te va a cuidar y si dices algo malo lo usare en tu contra cuando te esté cuidando...- sonrió aguantándole la mirada, sus cabezas estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-¿Quieres quedarte sin sexo?- enarcó una ceja mirándola, su tonó de voz sonó amenazador.

-No podemos tener sexo hasta dentro de al menos tres días...tus puntos y tu operación nos lo impiden.- sonrió divertida, estaba jugando con fuego pasándose de listilla.

-Jane, ¿comprendes que cuando me recupere, yo también puedo usar todo esto en tu contra?

-Para entonces ya se te ha olvidado...- rió divertida a la vez que le robaba un beso. —Me voy a comportar como lo haces tú conmigo cuando estoy mala o insistes en que deje de beber tanta cafeína. Veras lo pesada que puedo llegar a ser, y así comprobaras como me siento cuando sacas tú "_yo_" más pesado.

-De acuerdo, te lo acabas de ganar...La semana que viene pienso cobrarte todas y cada una de las cosas que me hagas.- puso una mano en la boca de ella y la retiró hacia atrás sin ser bruta. Jane se limitó a sonreír.

-Vale, seré buena. Te daré mimos y no me comportare como mi madre ni como tú.- volvió a juntarse robándole otro beso. —Voy a preparar el almuerzo, ¿te apetece algo en especial?

-No, pero quiero algo ligero.- Se apoyó en el sofá para levantarse. —Te ayudaré.- logró ponerse en pie aun que le costó un poco, seguía dolorida.

-Ni hablar, tú tienes que guardar reposo. Puedes ver la tele, leer y todas esas cosas que haces sin tener que esforzarte.- se puso en pie y caminó hasta la cocina.

-Jane, hace menos de una hora que he estado sentada en la cama del hospital, creo que ahora puedo estar media hora más de pie...- su tono de voz no era el de estar molesta, pero poco le faltaba, quería hacer cosas y no estar parada.

-¿Escuchaste las indicaciones del médico? pues yo también, y repitió por dos veces la misma frase: "_guardar reposo_"

-¿En serio? ¿Eres tú la que vas a ponerte tan estricta? si mal no recuerdo, eres tú la que odias estar en reposo y necesitas hacer cosas...pues yo necesito lo mismo.

-Lo se Maura, es un poco deprimente que yo tenga que ser la seria y estricta, pero quiero que te recuperes al cien por cien.- le dedicó una sonrisa y continuó sacando las cosas que utilizaría para el almuerzo.

-Me voy a dar una ducha porque creo que si me quedo aquí un minuto más, peligra tu vida...- preparó la ropa que se pondría y después se ducho. Jane esperaba en el sillón, contemplando a su hijo que como era normal seguía dormido.

-¿Sabías que para según que personas, el mal de ojo existe?.- dijo entrando en el salón.

-¿Perdona?

-Algunas personas dicen que mirar fijamente a un recién nacido puede provocarle lo que conocemos coloquialmente como "_mal de ojo_", incluso también las personas que más quieren a ese ser.- miraba embobada a su hijo.

-Soy su madre, ¿cómo podría causarle tal tontería?- puso los ojos en blanco y acto seguido se levantó. —Después de dejar claro de tu sabiduría en los temas sobre "hechizos y brujerías", vamos a comer.

-Jane...- le agarró de la mano haciendo que se parase. —Estoy verdaderamente feliz, me hace mucha ilusión compartir y pasar por todo esto contigo.

-Me siento muy afortunada de tener un hijo contigo, la persona que más quiero. Lo aremos genial, estoy segura.- sonrió dándole un tierno beso.

-Sabía que en el fondo eras tierna, pero no sabía cuánto hasta que te he visto con Tyler en brazos. Como bien dijiste hace unos días atrás, tus ojos brillan cuando estas con él.

-Es que tan solo tiene horas de vida pero ya ha despertado muchos sentimientos bonitos en mí, y hasta hora eso solo lo habías conseguido tú...- sonrió ligeramente timidita.

-Oh, ¿Jane Rizzoli está siendo...tímida? eso es algo paranormal.- sonrió burlándose de ella cariñosamente. Ambas caminaban hacia la mesa.

-Jane Rizzoli ni siquiera sabe lo que es la timidez pero sí, hablar de mi familia me causa un sentimiento extraño pero sumamente agradable.

-"_Mi familia_" eso suena increíblemente bien.

* * *

**Casi al anochecer, sabía que Maura tenía que descansar pero Ángela salió de trabajar y fue a visitarlas un rato, quería hablar con ellas.**

-Hola mamá, ¿y los chicos?- era raro que sus hermanos no viniesen con ella a ver a Tyler. Caminó con ella hasta el salón.

-Están trabajando. Venía a ver a un rato a mi nieto y aprovechar para hablar con vosotras.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- preguntó extrañada para acto seguido recibir con gusto un beso de Ángela en la cabeza.

-No, todo está bien.- se sentó en uno de los sillones. —Pasado unos días y con un poco de calma, he pensado en lo de la otra noche, lo que pasó en la cena. Todo fue muy rápido y quería deciros que realmente estoy feliz con esa noticia. Mi hija al igual, que sus hermanos, es lo más importante en mi vida, me alegro que por fin encuentre a una persona que le haga verdaderamente feliz y más si es nuestra Maura. Ahora sois madres y esta etapa va a ser realmente bonita para toda la familia. Quería dejaros saber que estoy aquí, podéis contar conmigo en todo momento.

-No nos quedaba ninguna duda de ello.- aseguró acariciando la mano de su madre. —Para Maura y para mí ha sido satisfactorio ver como tú y mis hermanos nos apoyabais de esa manera. Nosotras dos sabíamos que podía ser duro porque al fin de cuentas Maura ya era una hija y hermana más para vosotros, así que gracias por entendernos.

-Antes de dar el paso de contaros nuestra relación, teníamos nuestras dudas sobre vuestras reacciones, pero ahora sabemos que nos apoyáis al cien por cien.- guardaron unos segundos de silenció sin dejar de sonreír ante aquel momento emotivo.

-¡Bueno va!, dejarme ver a mi nieto, no quiero que nos pongamos a llorar...- sonrió secándose algunas lágrimas, las tres estaban algo emocionadas. Tanto para Maura como para Jane esto era algo importante, Ángela era especial para ambas y les hacía feliz contar con su apoyo acompañado con el de Frankie y Tommy.


	8. Tres meses más tarde

**Hola, siento actualizar tarde, aquí va el octavo capítulo, pero hoy mismo subiré también el noveno. Gracias por vuestros comentarios y visitas, saludos a todos.**

* * *

**Capítulo: 08**

-¿Estas nerviosa? todo va a salir bien.- Maura estaba frente al espejo pintándose los labios y se acercó por detrás depositando un beso en la cabeza consiguiendo sacarla de sus pensamientos. —La revisión de hoy es algo totalmente normal.- se detuvo a un lado para ponerse rímel en las pestañas.

-¿Qué?- negó con la cabeza. —No, no es eso, estoy pensando en lo de ayer. Tu madre siempre es comprensible con nosotras, me ha gustado mucho la conversación de anoche.

-A mí también, me alegra ver que podemos contar con ella.- terminó y guardó el rímel. —No lo tapes todavía.

-¿Lo vas a usar?- le ofreció el pintalabios sin la tapa.

-Yo no, tú sí...- la besó siendo correspondida. —Voy por Tyler y nos vamos, ¿vale?

-Vale.- sonrió volviendo a mirarse al espejo para pintarse por segunda vez los labios.

_Hoy tocaba revisión medica y aun que lo normal era esperar al menos una semana, a Maura la citaron pocos días después del parto debido a su operación y el riesgo que corría en los meses del embarazo. También hicieron una revisión a Tyler y tanto para él como para su madre todo estaba en orden_.

* * *

**Al regresar a casa Maura le dio de comer a Tyler quien no dejaba de llorar. Más tarde lo acostó en la cuna, si lloraba o necesitaba algo lo escucharía tras un **_**walkie-talkie**_**. Buscó a Jane quien se estaba poniendo ropa cómoda para estar por casa.**

-Estamos libres...- poniendo una mano en hombro logró empujarla con delicadeza haciendo que se sentase en la cama.

-Mmm Maura, me gustan estos arrebatos.- depositó una mano en su trasero atrayéndola contra ella logrando que se pusiera encima. —¿Ya está dormido?

-Sí, y espero que no se despierte hasta dentro de un buen rato...- sonrió divertida y la besó por el cuello.

-Cariño, parece que llevo un mes sin sexo.- besándola llevó las manos hasta su blusa y se la quitó contemplando su pechos aún con sujetador.

-Mientras más ganas, mejor lo pasaremos...- le mordió el labio y se sentó mejor sobre ella. Tiró del cordón desabrochando el pantalón del pijama que Jane traía puesto, con la otra mano le masajeaba su entre pierna.

-¡Mmmm!- se mordió el labio y la sujetó por la cintura pegándola aún más. Giró dejándola a ella debajo y se colocó entre sus piernas. Desde qué habían empezado Jane no olvidaba que debía tener cuidado con ella, hacía poco tiempo que había dado a luz y sentiría alguna molestia a la hora de tener relaciones sexuales. Hoy era la primera vez que mantenían sexo después de salir del hospital.

Maura se deshizo de su blusa y llevó las manos hasta el sujetador de ella pero Jane la frenó, agarró sus manos y las llevó contra el colchón entrelazando ambas manos. Besó y mordisqueó su cuello mientras disfrutaba de la pierna de Maura en su feminidad. Pocos segundos después le quitó el pantalón a la rubia y volvió a colocarse entre sus piernas. Llevó su mano hasta la entrepierna masajeándole con cuidado, en todo momento comprobaba las caras que ponía, si creía hacerle daño se detendría.

-¡Jane!- le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja acariciando su espalda. Ya quería tenerla dentro. La morena sonrió divertida y comenzó a darle besos desde el cuello hasta su abdomen, mientras metía los dedos por su ropa interior para deshacerse del short de Maura. Una vez lo consiguió llevó la mano hasta su feminidad y le masajeó el clítoris. Sus besos volvían a dirigirse a su oreja.

-Si te hago daño avísame.- le susurró al oído llevando lentamente la mano hasta su entrada. Primero metió despacio un solo dedo para comprobar hasta donde podía llegar, Maura no se quejó así que introdujo otro dedo más. Comenzó a moverlos hacia dentro y a fuera una y otra vez.

-Uuuhmm, ¡sí cariño!- buscó su boca para morderle uno de sus labios con fuerza, no quiso lastimarla pero acababan de empezar y su novia ya había conseguido descontrolarla. Jane bajó sus besos hasta llegar a su entre pierna y jugar con la lengua sobre su clítoris. Ya estaban desnudas, y al cabo de pocos minutos Maura agarró su mano y la separó para besarla y recostarla en la cama, quedando con la cabeza donde normalmente ponen los pies. Llevó directamente sus besos hasta los erectos pezones de Jane y los mordisqueó con cuidado mientras con una mano le masajeaba la entrepierna.

-Eso no se vale...mmmm...no había terminado.- dijo con la voz entre cortada y mezclada con algunos gemidos. —Era mi turno de jugar contigo...- se mordió el labio por las caricias en su feminidad.

-Pero ahora me toca a mí...- Se humedeció ambos dedos introduciéndoselos sin previo aviso logrando el gemido de una excitada Jane. —Pero si quieres, puedo parar.- sonrió con maldad y aumentó el ritmo de los movimientos de la mano. Llevó la lengua al clítoris y la movía en pequeños círculos llegando en ocasiones a succionarlo delicadamente.

-¡Ooooh Maura!- apretó los dientes gimiendo de placer y elevando las caderas. -No podre aguantar por mucho tiempo.- contraía la vagina disfrutando del momento.

-No quiero que te aguantes...- pasó la lengua por su feminidad y luego sopló produciéndole un perfecto escalofrió que le ayudó a llegar a lo más profundo del orgasmo. Jane se recuperó y pasó a terminar lo que antes había empezado, era el turno de Maura y ninguna tenía intención de detenerse, agradecieron que Tyler permaneciera más de una hora y medio dormido.

* * *

**Han pasado tres meses** **y Maura vuelve al trabajo**. Tyler se quedaría con su abuela Ángela ya que Jane también trabajaba, ella solo había cogido un mes y medio de vacaciones porque no tenía que darle el pecho al pequeño y por la cantidad de trabajo que tenían en la comisaria.

-Bienvenida Maura.

-Gracias chicos, ya tenía ganas de regresar. En estos días Jane me ha puesto al tanto sobre algunas cosas así que voy a ponerme a trabajar de inmediato.

-Ten en cuenta que has estado tres meses de baja, tomate tu tiempo y recuerda que solo compartirás un solo día con el doctor Pike.- Frost y Jane negaron con la cabeza a escondidas de Maura. Lo que sucedía era que Pike la había sustituido en estos tres meses y eso significaba encontrarse la morgue y su despacho del revés.

-¿¡Compartir un día con...!? ¿Pike ha estado sustituyendo mi trabajo? ¡Korsak, te estoy hablando!- exclamó al ver como se retiraba a su mesa.

-Yo tengo que ir a...- dijo Frost alejándose.

-Cavanaugh me necesita,_ bye_...- Jane buscaba un lugar muy lejos de su novia.

-¡Venid aquí!- siguió a Jane impidiendo que abandonase la sala. —¿¡Cómo es que sabías de la existencia de Pike y no me lo habías dicho!? ¡Seguro qué mi despacho y la morgue están patas arribas!

-Maura yo... ¿he mencionado ya lo bien que te sienta ese color de calzado?

-No me cambies de tema, dijisteis que Susie y una nueva forense estaban sustituyendo mi puesto...- resopló con resignación. —Ahora mismo voy a poner orden, como Pike haya desordenado mis etiquetas se las verá conmigo.- tomó el ascensor y se fue a la morgue. Ella y el doctor no congeniaban del todo bien, ambos trabajaban de forma distinta y nunca llegaban a entenderse.

* * *

-Buenos días, ¿cómo está llevando su primer día tras la baja Dra Isles?- dijo al entrar en la morgue.

-Buenos días teniente Cavanaugh, muy bien. Me estoy adaptando rápido.- su rostro mostraba una amplia sonrisa.

-Me alegro, si necesita abandonar su puesto de trabajo para atender al pequeño Tyler no dude en hacerlo. Detective Rizzoli, ¿podemos hablar un segundo?- Ella dejó de revisar los documentos que estaba ojeando acerca de un caso.

-Por supuesto, ¿qué ocurre?

-Ya sabe que en las últimas semanas estamos poniéndonos al día y realizando algunos cambios. Siguiendo órdenes de los de arriba le informo que debe tomarse una semana seguida de vacaciones porque le corresponden siete días atrasados.

-¿Yo? pero teniente, hace poco tiempo que regrese de vacaciones por un mes y medio.- la idea no le agradaba lo más mínimo.

-Lo sé pero las normas son las normas y a usted le corresponde una semana. Tiene dos días para comunicarme qué fecha va a tomarse libre.

-Teniente, está hablando conmigo.- su cara mostraba desacuerdo pero también respeto. -Sabe perfectamente lo que me costará tomarme otra semana libre. ¿No puedo pedirme un día de las próximas siete semanas?

-Me temo que no, lo siento. Tengo que irme, recuerde que en dos días tiene que comunicarme que semana se tomará. Que tengan buen día, _bye_.- abandonó la morgue, la conocía perfectamente, intentaría convencerle de que no tenía por qué tomarse una semana entera.

-¿Me expulsan una semana y tú te ríes?- se cruzó de brazos mirándola.

-Tecnicamente no me estoy riendo, tan solo sonrió. Y no te expulsan, tan sólo te dan los días atrasados que te corresponden, una semana no es mucho tiempo, podrás sobrevivir.

-¿Estas disfrutando con esto, cierto?

-Bueno...se puede decir que creo en el karma y esto te pasa por ocultarme el regreso de Pike.- sonrió. —Mira, ya está listo.- le dio las muestra que terminaron de analizarse. —Da positivo, son las mismas huellas así que es vuestro hombre.

* * *

**Casa de Angela.**

-Vete a trabajar tranquila, yo me quedare con Tyler. No entro a trabajar hasta dentro de una hora, me dará tiempo.

-De acuerdo, si necesitas algo avísame.- le dio un beso a ambos y se fue.

-Te vas a quedar con el tito Frankie.- sonreía y lo elevaba con cuidado hacia arriba. —Podemos ver béisbol, beber cerveza y mirar a las mujeres de los anuncios, ¿se te ocurre un plan mejor sobrino? yo creo que no...- se recostó en el sofá y se puso sobre el pecho al pequeño quien estaba despierto y tranquilo. Al cabo de un cuarto de hora llegaron Maura y Jane.

-¿Dónde está el amor de mi vida?- entraron y fueron al sofá.

-Estoy aquí pero córtate un poquito Maura, mi hermana esta delante...- le guiñó el ojo en juego. —¿Quién ha venido Tyler?- le hablaba en voz infantil y lo levantaba de su pecho, Jane lo cargó.

-Hola.- lo besaba. –Pero no llores mi vida.- sonreía mirándolo. —Creo que alguien tiene hambre.- miró a Maura.

-¿Cuánto hace que comió?- le preguntó mientras se acercaba a Jane y acariciaba la espalda de su hijo. —Hola mi amor, ¿estas hambriento?- le daba besos en el cuello acariciándole la espalda mientras Jane seguía cargándolo.

-Pues en unos quince minutos debería volver a comer.- dijo después de comprobar el reloj. Quitó los pies del sofá para dejarles espacio. —¿Cómo está hoy la comisaria?- se restregaba los ojos con ambas manos. —No tengo ningunas ganas de ir, creo que tendré mi propio hijo para escaparme unos meses del trabajo.

-Hoy es un día tranquilo, tu hermana hizo lo mayor pero no necesito que me lo agradezcas.- sonrió y se sentó a su lado quedando en el lugar del medio. Sujetaba a Tyler mientras Maura se sentaba y se desabrochaba la blusa. —¿Cómo se ha portado?- con cuidado se lo entregó a Maura quien le daría de comer.

-Bastante bien... Un momento, ¿qué vas a hacer?- preguntó mirando a Maura. —Aún le quedan quince minutos para comer...- intentaba disimular, aun no se adaptaba a aquella situación.

-Frankie, ¿tres meses después sigues así?- su hermano se iba a levantar pero Jane le dio una palmada en el muslo y se lo apretó impidiendo que se fuese. —¿Cómo imaginas que tiene Maura pechos? son normales, no necitas huir.- rió.

-A pesar del embarazo y amamantar a mi hijo, tengo unos pechos verdaderamente bonitos.- aseguró orgullosa con una sonrisa mientras Tyler empezaba a comer de su pecho.

-¿En serio, esta conversación está teniendo lugar?- Frankie miraba al frente para no ver ese momento, aun seguía teniendo reparo al ver aquella escena, si hubiese sido otra mujer no quitaría la mirada de sus pechos, pero en esta ocasión esa mujer era su cuñada.

-Venga, cambiemos de tema por tu bien. ¿Dónde está nuestro hermano?

-Trabajando, en un rato regresa. ¿Necesitas algo?- no la miraba, si giraba la cara veía a su hermana pero también a Maura.

-Sí, que me mires. ¿Puedes dejar de ser un inmaduro?

-¡Vale! ¿Queréis que mire?- se lo pensó mejor pero no había marcha atrás, se armó de valor y giró la cabeza mirando a Maura. -¿Estáis contentas? ya estoy viendo a mi cuñada dándole de comer a mi sobrino y no pasa absolutamente nada. Incluso podría darle un beso sin inmutarme…

-¡No pienso perderme ese momento! adelante, hazlo.- le invitó Maura.

-Por supuesto que lo hago...- se inclinó hacia el bebé para darle un beso en la mejilla. —Soy lo bastante maduro para esto.- dijo para ganar tiempo, finalmente se inclinó un poco más a él pero le cogió la mano y se la besó. —¡Listo, hemos terminado!- se levantó rápido y fue a por sus cosas, Jane y Maura no podían dejar de reír a carcajadas.

-Mi amor, tu hermano tiene un trauma con esta situación.

-Te tiene mucho respeto, creo que si yo fuese la que da el pecho, también le daría vergüenza verme.- acariciaba las pequeñas piernas del bebé.

-Por cierto, ¿ya has pensado en la semana?

-¿En qué semana? Ha…sí, he pensado en eso.

-¿Y bien?

-No pienso tomarme más vacaciones, hace poco estuve un mes y medio sin trabajar y casi muero.

-Pero vas a tener que cogerlas sí o sí cariño.

-Aún tengo tiempo para que un caso súper importante llegue a la comisaria y me salve.- Cogió a su hijo que había terminado de comer y le dio flojas palmadas en la espalda para que soltase los gases, en su hombro se encontraba el trapo de tela por si expulsaba algún pequeño buche.

-No empiches a ser cabezota.- se colocaba la blusa. —Tyler estará encantado de que su madre esté una semana disponible para él, terminaras agradeciendo esa semana `extra´.

-Soy Jane Rizzoli, adicta a la cafeína y al trabajo. Adoro a mi hijo, pero quiero trabajar, él me entiende.- Frankie apareció de nuevo con su bolsa donde llevaba la ropa del trabajo.

-Me voy a trabajar.- se acercó a ellas y cargó a Tyler dándole besos, aprovechaba cualquier momento para estar con él. —¿Esta noche venís a cenar?

-Nosotras también nos vamos, y supongo que sí vendremos.- él colocaba al niño en el _maxi-cosi_.

-De acuerdo porque tengo un regalo para Tyler, pero tiene que estar Tommy para verlo.- sonrió con maldad.

-¡Oh no...! ¿Un regalo y Tommy tiene que estar presente? seguro que es algo de los _**Lakers**_.

-Bingo para la rubia de pechos bonitos.- se burló mientras su hermana le dio un puñetazo flojo en el brazo. —¿¡Que he dicho!? Ella fue quien hizo ese comentario.- rió.

-De acuerdo, me da igual lo que le vayas a regalar a Tyler, pero no quiero problemas con tu hermano...estás avisado Rizzoli mediano.- aclaró Maura. Sabía que eran de equipos distintos y se ponían muy pesados referente al baloncesto y sus diferentes gustos.

* * *

**Mientras la cena se preparaba, Maura notó un tanto distante a Jane y se preocupó por ella.**

-¿Qué te pasa Jane?- ella negó con la cabeza de una manera algo extraña y fue cuando comprendió que si ocurría algo. —¿En serio? vamos, no puedes engañarme.

-Es sobre Hope y Tyler.

-¿¡Ha estado Hope aquí?- preguntó un tanto incrédula.

-No pero me ha pedido algo.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó en un tono irónico. —¿Te has estado viendo con ella?- la fulminó con la mirada levantando una ceja en forma de arco.

-No, por supuesto que no. Se ha puesto en contacto telefónico y ha pedido ver a Tyler, ha dicho que es el primer...- guardó silencio dándose cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

-¿¡Jane...!?

-No te enfades conmigo porque solo soy `el mensajero´. Me ha dicho que es…el primer...nieto que tiene…y que le encantaría conocer, con él podría evitar los errores que cometió contigo.

-¿¡El primer nieto que tiene!? ¿En serio ha tenido la poca verguenza de decir eso? ¿¡Y que le has dicho tú, te has quedado callada!?

-No.- frunció el ceño. —Pienso igual que tú, le he dicho que iba a estar difícil conseguir eso porque...-es interrumpida.

-Yo no pienso que solo esté difícil, también está imposible que eso ocurra.- gesticulaba con las manos mientras hablaba. —Esa señora renunció a tenerme como hija, pues en ese `pack´ iba incluido renunciar a mis hijos y el resto de mi vida. Y por tu bien será mejor que no te dejes convencer, me enfadaré seriamente si mi hijo y esa señora se encuentran o si volvéis a estar en contacto.- se marchó al patio, necesitaba unos minutos a solas. Realmente estaba dolida con aquella noticia, no entendía por que su madre biológica se interesaba ahora por su vida.

_Jane le dio su tiempo, sabía que a Maura le afectaba todo lo referente a esa señora y tenía razón, no era para menos después de todo. Pasaron diez minutos y regresó en busca de Jane._

-Lo siento, no debí pagar contigo algo que no te correspondía.

-No te preocupes cariño, es algo totalmente normal y no lo he tenido en cuenta.- se acomodó mejor al sofá cuando ella se sentó a su lado y le ofreció la copa de vino que había preparado pocos minutos antes. —Pasó está mañana, siento no habértelo dicho hasta ahora, pero se cómo te afecta cualquier tema que tenga que ver con Hope.

-No me molesta que no me lo dijeses.- dio un trago al vino. —Me encantaría pulsar un botón y que esa parte de mi vida quedase borrada para siempre de mi memoria. No quiero que me busque, que no se preocupe por mi vida, no le correspondo y no tiene ningún derecho sobre mí. Creo que no pido mucho.- Maura estaba un tanto cabizbaja.

-Maura, este tema no solo te da derecho a tener rencor, también te da el derecho a estar dolida con tus padres biológicos. No todos nos tomamos las cosas de la misma manera y tu reacción como la de los demás es válida al cien por cien. No debes sentirte mal teniendo esos sentimientos hacia ellos.

-¿En el fondo no crees que soy la peor persona del mundo al no darle una oportunidad a esa señora?- preguntó algo confusa.

-No, pero sí pensaría que eres la peor persona del mundo si aceptarías verte con esa señora cuando tienes claro que no quieres hacerlo. No estarías siendo honesta contigo misma al forzar una situación que realmente no quieres que suceda, esa simplemente no serias tú.

-Te quiero tanto, gracias por apoyarme.- le acareó uno de sus muslos. Tenía un corazón inmenso, su madre renunció a ella el mismo mes en que nació pero Maura lejos de reaccionar indiferente o comportarse orgullosa, pensó en qué tipo de persona seria si se negase a darle una oportunidad.

-¿Quieres que cenemos ya?- dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, vamos.- ambas fueron a preparar la mesa.

* * *

**Tyler caía rendido dos horas más tarde de la cena.**

-Pero Jane... ¿Quieres parar de hacer esto? si le permites que duerma en nuestra cama se va a mal acostumbrar.

-Pero míralo _Mau_, está simplemente perfecto así dormidito... ¿no me digas que no te lo comerías a besos?- Hizo pucheros poniendo morritos.

-¿En serio?- cedió ante aquella escena. —¡De acuerdo! pero hoy es el último día, no quiero que lo acostumbremos a esto.

-De acuerdo, pero que duerma en tu cama contigo, no es nada malo. Tiene poco más de tres meses, aun no se puede mal acostumbrar...- Lo tapó mejor y puso ambas almohadas por los lados del bebé.

-¿Qué haces?

-Tengo que ir a ducharme, puede caerse.- Agarró su mano tirando de ella sin ser violenta y la pegó contra sí.

-¿Recuerdas que yo ya me he duchado?- Se vio obligada a dar pasos hasta quedar por completo pegada a ella.

-Pero ahora lo aras conmigo- Sonrió y la besó. -No te preocupes por el pelo, no dejare que se moje.- Le subió la camisa quitándosela.

-Siempre que dices eso pasa lo contrario...- La besaba mientras metía sus manos por debajo de la blusa de Jane.

Volvió a tirar de su brazo pero esta vez dirigiéndola al baño, una vez allí abrió el grifo para que el agua se pusiera a una temperatura media y mientras se iban desvistiendo entre besos. Sin dejar de besarse abrieron la puerta de la ducha y entraron hasta colocarse bajo el chorro de agua.

-¡Mi pelo Jane!- Mordió su labio y la acorraló contra la pared llevando una de sus manos al muslo de ella y colocándolo alrededor de su cintura.

-Lo siento, no puedo estar a las dos cosas...- Sonrió y comenzó a masajearle uno de sus pechos mientras con la otra mano se agarraba a su cuello. Su pierna izquierda rodeaba media cintura de Maura.

La rubia masajeó su feminidad, sabía perfectamente cómo y dónde tocarle, ya conocía de sobra lo que le gustaba.

-¡Mmmm Maura!- Atrapó su labio inferior y luego bajó sus besos por el cuello hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones. Una vez allí jugó con el pasando la lengua alrededor y succionándolo. Maura gemía y eso más la excitaba, la acorraló contra la pared y volvió a besarle en la boca para acto seguido bajar sus besos hasta llegar a su feminidad poniéndose de rodillas.

-¡Jane...!- Susurró mordiéndose el labio sin poder evitar liberar un gemido ronco.


	9. El pasado siempre vuelve

**Capítulo: 9 **

-Mi vida, te quiero pero tan solo son las seis y cuarto de la mañana...- Suspiró girándose hacia su hijo. —Shhh, no llores.- Susurró para calmarle y que no despertase a Maura. Lo cargó para sacarlo de la habitación.

-No te preocupes cariño, también me ha despertado.- Sonrió acariciando la espalda del pequeño que estaba en brazos de Jane. —Hola mi vida- Sonrió al encontrarse con su mirada, aquel niño junto con Jane eran su vida. —Buenos días cariño.

-Buenos días mi amor.- miró a su hijo. —¿Has dormido bien, eh?- Sonrió llenando su mejilla de besos. —Le daría yo de desayunar pero creo que ahora mismo tiene una sola madre preferida.- Maura extendió sus brazos y Jane se lo pasó con cuidado.

-Todos los hombres se fijan en mí y quieren estar conmigo, algo tengo...- Sonrió burlándose.

-"ja, ja y súper ja." El de la otra noche iba muy borracho como para entender que eras lesbiana, asique no cuenta.

-¿Y qué me dices de Giovanni?- Se acomodó a Tyler en su regazó y le dio de comer del pecho. —Él sabe que soy lesbiana y sigue detrás de mí.

-¿Giovanni? ese sí que no cuenta, hasta con mi madre ha intentado ligar...- Ambas sonrieron. —Voy a preparar nuestro desayuno. Por cierto cariño, se supone que en unos meses tendrás que dejar de darle el pecho, ¿estas preparada para ello?- rió.

-Lo sé, me va a dar pena cuando llore buscando mi regazo para comer.

-De acuerdo, recuerda que a mi también puedes darme el pecho, dormiré más feliz.- Sonrió.

-A ti ya te doy otras cosas.

-Cierto.- Apoyó una mano en la cama y se inclinó besando la cabeza de su hijo, luego subió un poco la cabeza para darle un beso en la boca a ella. Sus ojos se encontraron y ambas se sonrieron dulcemente. —Te quiero.- abandonó el dormitorio y fue a preparar el desayuno. Aún quedaba hora y media para ir a trabajar.

* * *

**Ocho de la mañana, casa de Ángela.**

-Hola, ya estamos aquí.

-¡Tesoro!- Exclamó yendo directamente a por su nieto olvidándose del resto.

-Mamá, también existimos nosotras...- Enarcó ambas cejas y decidió obviar el gesto de su madre.

-Pero mi nieto ahora ocupa toda mi atención, tú ya fuiste bebé, ahora le toca a él. ¿A que si mi vida? - Dijo con voz infantil mientras lo cargó en peso llenándolo de besos.

-¿Ni siquiera nos saluda y tú no tienes nada que decir Maura?- preguntó.

-Es su abuela, ¿que quieres que haga?- Sonrió y dejó el _maxi-cosi_ encima de la mesa. —Todo está aquí, si necesitas algo llámanos.

_Rizzles_ seguían trabajando en el mismo horario debido a que Ángela solo trabajaba los miércoles y fines de semana en la cafetería. Era ella quien cuidaba de su nieto los días que ellas trabajaban, menos el miércoles que siempre libraba una de las dos.

-Tranquila Maura, no te preocupes por nada. Ahora podéis iros a trabajar.

-¡Mamá! ¿Te estás dando cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? nos estas echando de tu casa...

-¡Claro que no Jane! Solo...os invito a abandonar la casa. O al menos a que no me distraigáis más, he quedado con mis amigas. Hoy es día de: paseo con nietos, café y parque.- Las miró. —No os estoy echando, lo sabéis.

-Eso está bien y tranquila, yo te he entendido. Pero comprende a tu hija, se pone celosa...- Sonrió acercándose. —Nos vamos, ya es la hora.- Sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla, luego hizo lo mismo con su hijo que permanecía en brazos de ella. —Gracias por quedarte con él.

-De nada cariño.- Le dijo a Maura correspondiéndole al beso de despedida. —¿Y tú qué? ¿No piensas darle un beso a tu querida madre?

-¿Después de tú recibimiento? por supuesto que no.- Se acercó a ella y se despidió de Tyler. —Te quiero mi vida- Miró a su madre. —Gracias por cuidarle.- Le dio un beso y fue con Maura. —Hasta después, _bye_.- Abandonaron la casa y se dirigieron al trabajo.

-Ha llegado el día, dígame que semana se tomara libre para poder enviarla a administración.- Cavanaugh sujetaba una hoja y un bolígrafo para apuntarlo en el calendario.

-Básicamente renuncio a esos días que me corresponden, puede dárselos a otro compañero.

-Rizzoli, es una de las mejores detectives que he podido conocer, pero como siempre es bastante cabezota. Ha sido la única persona a la que le he dado la oportunidad de elegir la semana pero como no quiere hacerlo, le asignaré una cualquiera.

-Teniente, por favor.

-El mes que viene estará de vacaciones, ¡buenos días!- dio por finalizada la conversación, ahora le tocaría buscar una semana para dársela libre.

-Hola Jane.- dijo un sonriente Frankie que había escuchado la conversación. —Alguien librará dentro de poco, ¿cómo te sientes?

-¿En serio? ¿Te crees muy graciosos? pues se me ocurre que mi semana de vacaciones puede ser cedida a una semana de baja... ¿y sabes quién estará de baja por tener ambas piernas rotas? Se apellida Rizzoli y lo tengo frente a mí...- lo fulminó con la mirada acercándose lentamente a él.

-¡Jane!- sonrió. —No me das miedo...- dijo caminando hacia atrás y tropezándose con una de las mesa. —Repito, no me das miedo, pero tengo que ir trabajar...- se giró y salió a paso ligero de allí, no sin antes reírse de ella.

-Frankie, hermanito...ven, solo estamos hablando...- lo perseguía mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa diabólica.

* * *

**Unas horas más tarde...**

-Maura, tenemos que irnos ya.- tiró de su brazo sacándola de la morgue.

-Jane dame un minuto, estoy terminando.

-¡Maura, se trata de Markus, ha regresado!- Tiró de su mano para salir de allí.

-¿¡Que!?- Sintió que su corazón se paraba dejándola sin respiración. —¿¡Donde está Tyler!?- Le seguía el paso agarrada a su mano, ambas caminaban rápido.

-Está bien, mi madre se ha encerrado en su casa. No podemos perder tiempo.- Jane le explicó por el caminó lo que su madre le había dicho por teléfono.

_**En menos de cinco minutos llegaron a casa de Ángela, quedaba cerca de la comisaria.**_

-¿¡Que está pasando!?- Jane vio a un hombre que aporreaba la puerta de la casa. Era Markus. —Aléjate de esa puerta.- Caminó hasta él.

-¿¡Maura!?- Sonrió al verla ignorando a Jane. —¡He vuelto!- Bajó los tres escalones del pequeño porche que había fuera de la casa. —¿Cómo esta mi hijo?

-¿Tu hijo?- Negó con la cabeza. —No sé de qué me estás hablando, no tengo ningún hijo contigo. Márchate de aquí si no quieres problemas.- Subió los escalones y tocó el timbre. —Ángela, soy yo, Maura. Abre por favor.- No quería cruzar ni una sola palabra más con ese ser despreciable. Abandonó al que iba a ser su hijo así que no quería saber nada de él. —Jane entra.- pidió calmada.

-¡Vamos Maura!, he recapacitado. Todos cometemos errores...- Jane se aproximó a él. — ¿¡Que quieres!?- la miraba con desprecio.

-Te he dicho que te alejes de la puerta- Entre empujones lo retiró a unos cinco metros de la casa. — ¿Aquel es tu coche, cierto? montante y vete muy lejos de aquí.- Pidió seria y hasta el momento calmada, pero la paciencia no era el fuerte de Jane.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Rizzoli? Contigo ya hablare, me han contado que quieres quitarme a mi hijo. Eres simplemente patética.

-Jane regresa, no pierdas tu tiempo.

-Ya escuchaste a Maura, regresa hija.- ambas estaban en la puerta.

_Jane ignoraba a su madre y a su novia, parecía vivir en un mundo donde solo existía ella y ese tipo._

-Markus, no pretendo quitarte nada porque tú nunca has tenido un hijo. Te pido amablemente y por segunda vez que te montes en tu coche y te marches muy lejos de aquí.- Su paciencia desaparecía por segundos a una velocidad veloz.

-Como ya he dicho antes, todos cometemos errores. Sé que mi hijo está bien y quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido. No vengo por Maura si es lo que te preocupa, vengo a por lo que es mío, a por mi hijo.

-¡No vuelvas a repetirlo!- Gritó alto y bastante furiosa, Jane estaba fuera de sí. — ¡No es tu hijo, no eres su padre!- Le acusó con el dedo índice dándole varios golpes fuertes a la altura del pecho. — ¡Decidiste abandonar a mi hijo y a Maura hace unos meses, pero lo que no sabías es que era por y para siempre! Ahora da media vuelta y márchate.- Señaló su coche. Las palabras que Markus dijo, "_**A por mi hijo**_", retumbaban en su mente y en su corazón. Tyler no era hijo de ese ser repugnante.

-¡Jane!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo. La conocían perfectamente, si esto seguía adelante podría acabar muy mal. Maura intentó acercarse pero Ángela se lo impedía, no sabía que podía pasar con su hija y ese hombre.

-¡Por ahí viene Frankie!- Tanto ella como Maura respiraron aliviadas, Frankie podría calmar la situación.

-¡Vete Markus!

-¡No pienso irme Rizzoli! Quiero ver a mi hijo, tengo derecho.- Frankie aparcó en cualquier sitio y corrió hasta su hermana, estaba a bastantes metros de distancia.

-Te repito que lo abandonaste para siempre, cuando lo hiciste perdiste todos los derechos sobre mi hijo. Repito, ¡márchate!- Insistió en quedarse. —Tengo una puta pistola en mi poder, si siento que mi familia está siendo invadida, no dudare en usarla. ¡VETE!

-¡De acuerdo! pero no sabes lo que has empezado. Voy a luchar legalmente para quitarte a MI HIJO. Porque aunque te duela, fui yo quien me acosté con Maura y la deje embarazada. Ese niño lleva mi sangre, mis genes. ¿A caso crees que por adoptarlo legalmente va a llevar tu sangre mediante papeles? ¡Eres tan absurda!- Rió siendo sarcástico.

Jane sacó su pistola y la cargó al mismo tiempo que le apuntaba directamente a la cabeza, no le tembló el pulso en ningún momento.

-¡Jane, no!- Su hermano corrió lo más rápido que pudo y le dio un golpe en las manos a su hermana haciendo que bajase el arma. Jane no forcejeó pero agarró fuertemente la pistola para que no se la quitase. No dejaba de mirar furiosamente a Markus mientras estaba en pleno ataque de ira.

-¡Jane por favor!- Gritó Maura y después de depositar en los brazos de Ángela a Tyler, se acercó hasta ellos.

-¡Suéltala Jane!- Finalmente le arrebató la pistola y le puso el seguro para guardársela en su propia cintura. —¡Márchate de aquí hijo de puta!- Lo empujó hasta que este reaccionó y se montó en el coche, no sin antes amenazar de que volvería.

-¡En que estás pensando! acabar con su vida solo hará que te montan a la cárcel y nunca más vuelvas a ver a tu hijo ¿¡Eso quieres!?- Respiró profundamente llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Con un suspiro soltó toda la tensión del momento mientras Jane permanecía en silenció e inmóvil. No era capaz de asimilar el momento, escuchar "_**mi hijo**_" en la boca de Markus no fue nada agradable.

-¡Jane!- Maura la abrazó. —No vuelvas a hacer algo así, ¡por favor!- intentaba llamar su atención para que volviese en si.

-¿¡Por qué ha tenido que regresar ese cabrón!?- La abrazó rompiendo en un profundo llanto. El mundo se le vino abajo al pensar en la idea de que ese tipo reclamaba la paternidad de Tyler.

-Tranquila, no va a conseguir nada. Tu eres su madre legal y él solo un imbécil que lo abandonó. Legalmente tienes las de ganar.

-Intenta tranquilizarte Jane.- Acarició la espalda de su hermana.

-Unos segundos más y hubiese disparado aquella pistola, lo hubiese hecho...- Se abrazó a Maura y a su hermano.

-No lo ibas a hacer, tú no eres así cariño.- Depositó un tierno beso en la cabeza de su novia e intentaba calmar su llanto, Jane temblaba. Frankie decidió volver con su madre y su sobrino. —Estaré dentro.- depositó un tierno beso en la cabeza de ella y entró.

-Sí lo hubiese hecho Maura.- La miró a los ojos. —Hubiese disparado porque solo pensaba en proteger a nuestro hijo. Quería morirme cuando por un momento pensé en la idea de que pudiese arrebatárnoslo.

-No necesitas decírmelo, lo he sentido cuando te he visto. Tranquilízate cariño, eso no va a pasar.- Volvió a abrazarla acariciando su espalda.

* * *

**Pocos minutos más tarde Maura consiguió calmarla y meterla en casa de su madre. **

-Ya está dormido.- Se sentó al lado de ellos. —¿Cómo sigues Jane?

-Bien _ma_.- le acarició la mano. —Menos mal que no dejaste que entrase ni que se acercase a mi hijo.

-¿Que ha pasado Ángela?- preguntó mientras serbia café para los cuatro.

-Todo fue muy rápido Maura, yo estaba llegando del parque y Markus comenzó a tocar el claxon de su coche. Cuando lo vi camine más rápido y él aparcó el coche. Entonces entré lo más rápido que pude a casa y cerré con llave. El insistió gritando "_**señora pare por favor**_." No le hice caso y fue cuando os llame.

-Has hecho bien Ángela.- Ella también intentaba calmarse, no podía hacerse a la idea de que Markus pudiese estar a poca distancia del bebé al que le negó la oportunidad de criar.

-¿Queréis que aproximadamente en una dos semanas mientras vosotras trabajáis y el niño se queda con mamá, haya un policía de guardia? Si esta con vosotros podéis protegerlo, en cambio mamá no.- Jane era detective y tenía un arma en su poder las veinticuatro horas, su madre no.

-Por mí sí.- Dijo Ángela. —Si me hubiese encontrado diez metros más atrás no me hubiese dado tiempo a entrar en casa...- Se llevó la mano al pecho. —Lo siento muchísimo, no sabía que ese hombre había vuelto...- Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar de nuevo en la situación, unos metros antes y ese hombre hubiese podido estar a centímetros de su nieto y a saber qué hubiese pasado. ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer ese completo desconocido?

-Tranquila, no ha sido culpa tuya.- Maura la abrazó acariciándole la cabeza con una mano. — ¿Tu que dices Jane?

-Creo que al menos por unos días tendremos que contar con la ayuda de un policía, no sé qué está dispuesto a hacer ese tipo.- Besó a su madre en la cabeza y la abrazó. —No te preocupes por nada mamá. Si hubiese pasado algo, no hubiese sido tu culpa.

-De acuerdo chicas, entonces le contare la situación al teniente. ¿Qué vais a hacer con Markus?

-No podemos hacer nada judicialmente. No ha hecho nada malo, si hubiese intentado llevarse a Tyler sí podríamos denunciarlo.

-Tienes razón...pero ahora tenemos que estar alerta con ese tipo. Quizás os siga o intente acercarse a mi sobrino y a saber lo que intenta...

-¿Le habéis dicho algo a Tommy?- Preguntó Ángela.

-No, esta de `_escapada romantica_´ con una de sus amigas, ¿por qué lo preguntas mamá?

-Por qué Tommy es el más tranquilo de vosotros dos pero cuando se enteré de que ese hombre ha regresado a por Tyler, va ponerse como una autentica fiera sin control...

-Tendremos cuidado con él.- Miró a Maura. —Voy a ir a la comisaria y daré parte del incidente. Si pasa algo más serio, en la comisaria ya habrá quedado constancia del suceso. Quédate aquí, llamaremos a Susie y que te sustituya.

-No Jane, tengo que trabajar, Tyler está bien. Iré contigo.

-De acuerdo entonces vamos a la comisaria.

-Voy con vosotras.- Frankie se puso en pie. —Mamá, si viene Tommy no le digas nada, querrá ir a por Markus y no queremos más líos.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Pensáis dejarme aquí sola con mi nieto? ¡Ni hablar! No sé si volverá...¿si viene de nuevo que voy a hacer? ¿¡Invitarle a café!? no os podéis ir los tres.

-Mamá no le cojas miedo. No va a entrar a la fuerza a esta casa, además Jane le demostró de lo que era capaz de hacer si se acercaba a su hijo. ¿Crees que tendrá ganas de aparecerse por aquí?

-Frankie tiene razón mamá, todo va a estar bien.

* * *

**Minutos más tarde, Jane y Maura fueron a la comisaria y dieron parte a Cavanaugh sobre la situación. No podían denunciarle porque en realidad no había hecho nada contra el bebé ni contra Ángela, pero quedó constancia de los hechos y si Markus se atrevería a dar un paso más, ya tendrían el aviso anticipado pudiéndolo usar contra él**.

-Maura, voy a avisar a los chicos y nos reunimos en la sala _**A4**_ para retomar el caso de hombre encontrado muerto en el lago, necesitamos que lleves las pruebas que archivaste, te espero allí, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, voy a por las pruebas y me reúno con vosotros- aprovechó que Jane se marchó para ir a por Cavanaugh a su despacho.

-Teniente, perdone que le moleste pero quiero comentarle algo.

-¿Ha pasado algo más con ese Markus?

-No, es otra cosa. Sabe que no le pediría esto si realmente no fuese necesario pero quiero que por favor cambie la semana libre de Jane para estos días, jamás la había visto como esta vez y pienso que sería más seguro tenerla alejada de su arma durante unos días. Conozco a Markus y puede que pronto regresar tan solo para sacar de sus casillas y provocar algo peor...

-Tiene razón, Jane es una mujer bastante segura de sí misma y no se achantará frente a ese tipo. Le comunicare que será su ultimo día, cuando termine la jornada de hoy entra en vacaciones, y descuide, esta conversación jamás ha tenido lugar.

-Muchas gracias, si se entera se molestara.- le estrechó la mano y salió.

* * *

**Jane, Maura y los chicos se pusieron con el caso que debían terminar.**

-¿Necesitas tomarte un tiempo Jane?- preguntó Frost viendo como no estaba al cien por cien centrada.

-No, estoy bien, gracias.- se puso en pie dando pequeños pasos alrededor de la sala. -Veamos, tenemos dos armas de tres que utilizaron en el asesinato... ¿Qué hace ese aquí?- preguntó mirando tras el cristal. Markus había aparecido en la comisaria venía a denunciarla a ella y a Maura por lo que había pasado hace unas horas.

-Voy a ver qué pasa, quedaros aquí, mientras menos tratéis con ese hijo de puta mejor para vosotras.- Korsak abrió la puerta. —Disculpe, ¿que desea?

-¿Es policía?- detrás de Korsak y a lo lejos veía a Jane en la sala de donde el había salido. — ¡Ahí esta! vengo a denunciar a esa zorra. Me ha prohibido ver a mi hijo y no conforme con eso me ha apuntado con un arma.- Cavanaugh salió al escuchar algunos gritos y se acercó a ellos.

-¡Jane no! no vas a salir ahí, espera a que se vaya.- con la ayuda de Frost la retenían sujetándola por ambos brazos y la cintura.

-Perdone, ¿Markus Morgan?- asintió con la cabeza. —Bien venga conmigo, yo le ayudare.- dijo seriamente mientras se lo llevaba de allí lo más rápido que podía, sabía que Jane estaba a punto de ir contra él. Entraron en su despacho y cerró la puerta. —Adelante, dígame que necesita.- si lo llevaría a la sala de interrogatorios los demás se enterarían y Jane podría estar en problemas por haberle apuntarle con la pistola.

-Vengo a denunciar a la detective Jane Rizzoli. Hace unas horas me apuntó a la cabeza con un arma. Habían varios testigos, no estoy mintiendo.- siguió relatando la historia.

* * *

**Mientras en la sala A4…**

-¡Dejarme salir! no pienso hacerle nada, solo voy a hablar.

-No estás en condiciones de hablar con él, quédate aquí y tranquilízate.

-¡Maura, es nuestro hijo el que está envuelto en todo esto!- le espetó con rabia. — ¿¡Lo entiendes o no!?

-¡Maura tiene razón! ¿¡Que vas a conseguir yendo hacia ese tipo, eh!? Jane, si no quieres que te suspenda será mejor que te calmes.- avisó Korsak que era su superior en estos momentos.

-¡Mierda!- se quitó la pistola y la depositó con fuerza encima de la mesa. — ¡No voy a matarlo!- los fulminó con la mirada y abandonó la sala.

-Jane por favor...- suspiró resignándose a ver como se iba. —Tenemos que vigilarla, se trata de nuestro hijo y sé que no está exagerando al hablar.

-No te preocupes, no dejaremos que cometa ninguna locura. Vete abajo tranquila, nos encargamos de ella.

-Si pasa algo avisarme de inmediato.-

_Se dirigió a la morgue pero antes se dio una vuelta por la planta de la comisaria en busca de Jane y allí estaba, fuera del despachó de Cavanaugh esperando a que Markus saliese._

-No quiero pelear ahora, vete Maura.

-No vengo a pelear.- se detuvo frente a ella observándola. -Yo también estoy asustada, no sé por qué ha tenido que aparecer pero no se saldrá con la suya. Es normal que tengas miedo pero debes calmarte, estas irreconocible Jane...- acarició su brazo pero ella la apartó bruscamente.

-No sé si antes he sido lo demasiado clara al decir que realmente quería disparar a ese carbón y terminar con él. Maura, no puedo explicar lo que sentí al ver que Markus estaba reclamando a Tyler. Esta vez es mi hijo lo que está en juego, no pienso andarme por las ramas, si tengo que cometer locuras, lo are.- se llevó una mano a la cara mientras que la otra la posaba la cintura. Todo había llegado por sorpresa, no se esperaba que esto ocurriese jamás. —No tengo miedo, tengo terror Maura.- comenzó a llorar, parecía estar en estado de shock del que no podía salir.

-Te comprendo...- Pasó ambas manos por la cintura de ella y la abrazó. —Tienes que tranquilizarte, si le haces algo sin tener pruebas solo conseguirás entrar a la cárcel. ¿Por favor, podemos ir a la cafetería?- echó hacia atrás las cabeza para poder mirarla, con una mano le retiraba las lágrimas.

-Sí, vamos...- mientras se dirigía a la cafetería se iba secando las lágrimas con ambas manos. Ni ella misma sabía que podía llegar a ser tan vulnerable pero esta ocasión era seria, se trataba de su hijo y no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

**En el despacho del teniente...**

-¡Cállese y escúcheme! No puede reclamar ninguna paternidad porque usted abandonó a esa criatura cuando aún no había nacido y un año después regresa a por algo que no le pertenece. Legalmente tiene las de perder, así que levante y márchese muy lejos de aquí. Si vuelvo a tener noticias de que usted se acerca a Jane, Maura o ese niño, créame que me encargare personalmente de arruinarle la vida dentro de una maldita cárcel hasta que se pudra con la gentuza de su calaña. ¡Hemos terminado!- _Avisó a dos agentes de que se llevasen del edificio a Markus y comprobasen que no volvía. Jane no solo era una detective excelente, para él era como una hija desde hacía muchos años, si se metían con ella, también lo harían con él._


	10. Jane vs Markus

**Tengo poco tiempo para dejar capítulos escritos y por eso tardo en actualizar. Si este fin de semana tengo tiempo intentare dejar un margen de capítulos escritos para no tardar en subirlos. Como siempre gracias a todos por vuestras review y visitas.**

* * *

**Capítulo: 10**

"_Jane vs Markus"_

-Ya está dormido.

-Lo siento mamá, nos hemos retrasado bastante en el trabajo.

-No os preocupéis, ¿queréis café?

-Sí.- contestaron a la vez.- Después de servirlo, Ángela les ofreció las tazas de café menos a Maura que le hizo un té.

-Esto es justo lo que necesitaba, gracias.- Maura revolvió su taza. —Es curioso, mi suegra me cuida mejor que mi novia...- bromeó con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio? perfecto, lo tendré en cuenta para cuando me pidas algo.- sonó su teléfono. —Es Korsak.- puso el manos libres del teléfono y le aviso que todos iban a escuchar. —Sí, Maura está conmigo.

-Siento deciros esto pero tengo malas noticias. Markus ha pedido las pruebas de paternidad y en los próximos días no tardará en llegaros una carta.

-¿¡Que!?- exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿¡Perdón!?- . — ¿Pero qué ha pasado Korsak?- Todos escuchaban impacientes.

-Le he investigado un poco y lleva un mes buscando a Maura y a vuestro hijo, hace dos semanas pidió hacerse las pruebas y ha conseguido que al menos os llegue una petición para realizar dichas pruebas. Os podéis negar, él os denunciará, iréis a juicio y si saléis perdiendo no podréis negaros.

Los cuatro se quedaron sin palabras, todo lo negativo en lo que podían pensar era justo lo que estaban haciendo en estos momentos.

-Korsak, ¿qué posibilidades tiene ese hijo de puta para salir ganando?- preguntó Frankie a la vez que Jane mirando al suelo y se restregaba la frente con la mano, sus ojos brillaban pero intentaba no llorar.

-No lo sé, depende de cómo lo considere el juez que les toque en caso de llegar a ese punto. Jane, Maura, ¿queréis que hagamos algo?

-Ni si quiera puedo pensar con claridad...- dijo Maura quien miró a Jane y le acarició la mano.

-Jane vamos, dime algo.- pidió tras el teléfono, imaginaba como debía sentirse en estos momentos, no había hablado y eso era mala señal.

-Pero Markus renegó de mi nieto, ¡no puede llegar un año después y reclamar lo que quiera!

-Lo se Ángela, intentaremos hacer todo lo posible. Por ahora lo peor que os puede pasar si esto va a mayores es que se haga las pruebas de paternidad y nada más porque ese desgraciado abandonó a esa criatura, él tiene las de perder chicas.- Korsak intentaba animar.

_Jane salió y se sentó en uno de los escalones del porche de la casa. La mejor época de su vida tenía que ser chafada por un ser despreciable como Markus. _

-Ahora regreso.- Maura salió mientras que Frankie junto a Ángela hablaron unos minutos más con Korsak. —Todo va a estar bien...- le acarició la espalda sentándose a su lado. —¿En que...? pero Jane, cariño...- se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Se pegó aún más para pasar un brazo por su espalda y abrazarla. —Markus no tiene opciones de nada, nuestro hijo no va a tener que irse con él. Tienes que ser fuerte.

-Jamás me había sentido así, hoy está siendo uno de los peores días de mi vida.- apoyó de lado la cabeza en el hombro de ella. —Hace más de un año él tomó una decisión, no puede cambiar de opinión y hacernos esto.

-Es un golpe bajo lo que quiere conseguir pero ya escuchaste a Korsak y tiene razón. Como mucho logrará unas pruebas de paternidad que no le servirán para nada más, él se desentendió de nuestro hijo y ahora de la noche a la mañana no puede pretender ser padre. No lo es y por lo menos no lo será de nuestro hijo.- Guardaron silencio mientras pensaban en la mala noticia que Korsak les dio, ambas sentían impotencia después de saber que era lo que Markus buscaba.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente Jane avisó de que no iría a trabajar.**

-¿Quieres que te lleve al médico o que me quede contigo?- preguntó algo inquieta, Jane jamás faltaba al trabajo por ninguna enfermedad a no ser que fuese grave.

-No, estoy bien. Tan solo es un resfriado pero ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando me da la fiebre. Ve tranquila, prometo avisarte si empeoro.

-De acuerdo, de todos modos le diré a tu madre que se pase a verte a media mañana.

-No hace falta, estaré bien.- sonrió. —Si ocurre un caso de lo que me gustan no dudes en mantenerme informada y así me entretengo, ¿hay trato?

-Hay trato.- sonrió y le depositó un tierno beso en sus labios. —Te quiero, luego te llamo para ver como sigues, _bye_.- fue hasta donde había dejado su bolso y se lo colgó del brazo.

-Maura...

-¿Sí?- se detuvo sujetando la puerta que casi cierra.

-Te quiero.- sonrió.

-Lo se.- le guiño el ojo y también sonrió.

-¿Sin que tú le dijeses nada, mi hermana fue quien dijo de faltar hoy al trabajo?- preguntó un tanto extrañado.

-Sí.

-Jane faltaría al trabajo y ni siquiera estaba de mal humor esta mañana, piensa un poquito… O recuerda la última vez que le dispararon, quería empezar a trabajar al nivel de siempre dos días después de recibir los puntos.- Sacó el teléfono móvil y marcó un número.

-No te sigo Frankie, ¿estas insinuando algo? Es una adicta al trabajo, ¿para qué va a mentirme en algo así?- no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Solo espero que mi sobrino no sea tan lento como mi cuñada...- dijo sin querer ofender. —Dime una cosa, ¿de qué os enterasteis ayer a última hora? y dime algo más, ¿cuál fue el comportamiento de Jane?- volvió a marcar el mismo número de antes.

-¿¡Estas insinuando...!? Mierda Frankie, eso no puede ser.- también sacó su móvil y llamó a teléfono fijo de casa para saber si Jane estaba en casa.

-No me creo que Jane se pierda un día de trabajo por un resfriado, solo espero que no caiga en su juego y cometa alguna locura...

_Se temían lo peor. Esta mañana Maura no notó ningún comportamiento extraño en Jane, supuso que era porque se encontraba enferma pero ahora se daba cuenta que podría ser una mentira para faltar al trabajo y buscar por sus propios medios a Markus después de saber que está reclamando las pruebas de paternidad._

* * *

-Hoy jugamos a otro nivel, ayer me apuntaste con una muy parecida a esta pero hoy soy yo quien está al otro lado...- Markus se encontraba en el suelo sobre Jane, con las rodillas le sujetaba ambos brazos mientras que con una mano le apuntaba con el arma y con la otra le apretaba el cuello dejándole sin aire por segundos.

Finalmente las sospechas de Frankie eran ciertas, su hermana quería tomarse la justicia por su mano. Después de contactar con Markus, Jane se citó con él en un almacén abandonado y tras una discusión subida de tono, Markus se vengó disparándole y acorralándola contra el suelo, estaba dispuesto a todo por recuperar a quien él decía le pertenecía, Tyler…

-¡Aaaaaah mierda!- se quejó Jane en un profundo grito. Con un dedo Markus le hacia presión sobre la herida de bala que anteriormente le había creado en una de sus piernas.

-¿Te duele detective Rizzoli?- rió irónicamente. —Una mujer como tú está preparada para cosas más serias que estas...- volvió a presionar la herida. —Darme lo que quiero y os dejare en paz. No pretendo robarle a Maura a nuestro hijo, solo pido poder criarlo como padre que soy.- No pudo esquivar el cabezazo que Jane le propino en la nariz. — ¡Joder!- se quejó y llevó la mano que tenía libre al tabique nasal, tenía sangre. — ¿Quieres jugar? de acuerdo, juguemos...

-¡Arriba las manos Markus!- Frankie, Frost, Korsak y Cavanaugh irrumpieron el almacén apuntando contra él y rodeándolo. No podían disparar porque Jane estaba debajo de él y seria alcanzada.

_Al escuchar a la orden de Frankie, Markus perdió por escasos segundos la concentración y Jane supo aprovecharla. Le dio un puñetazo en la barbilla quitándoselo de encima y se tiró sobre él mientras le apuntaba con la pistola Markus. _

-Suelta la pistola... ¡Jane, suelta la puta pistola! Es una jodida orden, ¡suéltala!- Un inspector y su equipo estaban fuera, y por eso intentaban calmarla. Sabían el nivel de implicación que Jane tenía en este caso, se esperaban cualquier reacción por parte de ella y querían ahorrarse una desgracia debido a los nervios y la rabia que sentía contra aquel hombre al que ahora apuntaba directamente.

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte muy lejos de mi hijo.- Lentamente se puso en pie sin perderle de vista. —Te lo aviso por segunda vez, créeme que no te gustara ver como lo hago una tercera vez...- seguía apuntándolo ante las suplicas de sus compañeros para que tirase el arma.

-¡Tira el arma Jane! Lo tenemos controlado, suelta la pistola y lo podremos esposar.

-¡Jane por favor! tranquilízate, has perdido los nervios y es totalmente comprensible pero se terminó. Además estás herida, deja que la ambulancia venga y te ayuden.- Frankie intentó que entrase en razón, poco a poco se acercaba ella para inmovilizarla antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

-Ese imbécil tiene razón- Markus permanecía en el suelo con las manos en alto. —Esto se ha terminado porque tarde o temprano conseguiré la custodia de mi hijo y ni tú ni Maura podrán evitarlo.

-Jane, vamos suelta... ¡no!- exclamó Cavanaugh después de escuchar el disparo. Jane le devolvió la herida disparando contra una de las piernas de Markus. Por desgracia el inspector y algunos de sus agentes entraron en el almacén justo segundos antes de que disparase pero a ella no le importó.

-¡Jaaane!- su hermano se abalanzó contra ella agarrándole las manos y haciendo que soltase la pistola.

-¡Lo tengo!- Frost esposó a un herido Markus y a continuación avisaron a la ambulancia.

-¡Detective Jane Rizzoli!- el inspector y dos agentes se acercaron hasta ella. — ¿¡Que crees que está haciendo!? Que sepa que está metida en un serio problema.- llamó por teléfono a su comisaria para dar parte. —Agente Ryan, detenga a la detective, nos la llevamos.

-¿¡Que!? No puede hacer eso.- Korsak y Frankie interrumpieron el paso poniéndose en medio del agente y de Jane quien parecía no reaccionar. Después de disparar no había articulado palabra.

-Un momento, si la detective Rizzoli tiene que ser esposada, seremos nosotros quienes la esposen. Es nuestro caso, nosotros...- es interrumpido.

-Dejó de ser su caso cuando perdieron el control de la situación. Un miembro de su equipo está involucrado en este caso y ahora pasa a ser de nosotros.- miró al agente. —Por favor agente Ryan, espósela y llévela a la ambulancia que está fuera. Le curaran y después la llevaremos a nuestra comisaria.— Jane no puso resistencia, el caos se apoderaba de ella.

* * *

**En la comisaria.**

-Hemos conseguido trasladarla a nuestra comisaria pero no sabemos por cuanto tiempo. El inspector está moviendo todas sus cartas para quitarnos este caso.- informó Cavanaugh entrando en la zona de las celdas de comisaria, solamente habían seis y vacías.

-Tiene una herida de bala pero está bien. Maura, tienes poco más de quince minutos, luego el agente que está en la puerta te pedirá que te marches.- Korsak se dispuso a abrir la celda de Jane quien permanecía sin esposas. Una vez abierta se fueron dejándola a solas con Jane

-Hola...- se acercó a la puerta abierta. No se sentía orgullosa de su comportamiento, pero aun seguía algo furiosa con la situación y con Markus.

-¡Joder Jane! ¿¡Qué coño te pasa, eh!?- se acercó a la puerta de rejas quedando frente a ella. —Te sientes amenazada por Markus y le disparas, ¿¡que mierda estarías dispuesta a hacer si se llevase a nuestro hijo!?- Maura estaba súper nerviosa y enfadada con Jane. Si hubiesen tardado un poco más a saber que locura hubiese cometido.

-¿¡Perdón!? ¿¡Voy a tener que pedir perdón por defender a nuestro hijo, Maura!? ¿Quieres perder a Tyler? Porque si es así, adelante, ¡llama a Markus y le damos vía libre para que nos lo arrebate!

-Yo también siento la misma indignación y rabia hacia ese hijo de puta pero desgraciadamente no puedo tomarme la justicia por mi mano. Mira donde estas ahora, ¿quieres acabar en la cárcel?

-¿¡En serio!?- sonrió irónicamente. — ¿¡A qué has venido eh!?- negó con la cabeza sin comprender el comportamiento de Maura, que por otro lado era el más lógico. Se enfadó con ella y agarró la puerta de la celda cerrándola con rabia, quedando dentro dio unos pasos y se sentó en el colchón que había dentro.

-¿Quieres acabar en la cárcel?- insistió. —¡Mírame!.- espetó seriamente mientras se acercó unos pasos hasta quedar frente a la reja, la miraba entre dos barrotes. —¿¡Es eso lo que quieres!?

-¡Me da igual la puta cárcel Maura!- exclamó aun molesta. —No pienso esperar a que Markus...- fue interrumpida.

-¡Basta Jane!- dijo con un tono de voz alto. —Tienes un hijo al que cuidar y criar, ¿¡qué carajo quieres que le diga cuando vaya cumpliendo años y pregunte por su madre!? ¡Contéstame!- pidió con rabia, estaba bastante enfadada. —¡Puedo decirle que su madre está en la cárcel por imbécil e inconsciente!- Suspiró, estaba indignada. —¿Sabes qué? ¡Esto te está bien empleado, ojala te dejen aquí un par de días y así recapacites!- sin mediar más palabras y fulminándola con la mirada, abandonó la sala.

* * *

**En la cafetería...**

-¿Que va a pasar ahora?- Ángela se presentó en la comisaria con su nieto después de enterarse de lo sucedido.

-No lo sé, el inspector y su gente se encargara del caso. Mientras Jane esté en nuestras celdas podemos estar dentro del caso, pero eso será por poco tiempo. Mamá, ¿por qué no te vas a casa? aquí no tienes nada que hacer. Jane no podrá salir hasta al menos un par de días...

-¡Quiero verla! no puedo irme a casa después de todo esto. ¿¡Qué diablos le pasa a tu hermana eh!? Desde que ayer Markus apreció es otra Jane completamente distinta. Ayer pensé que depararía a ese tipo y hoy lo ha hecho.

-Pero está fuera de sí debido al shock que le causó todo esto. Sigue creyendo que perderá a Tyler y eso perturba su calma.- Maura le acarició la espalda intentando tranquilizarla.

* * *

**Horas más tarde, en la sala de interrogatorio.**

-La detective Jane Rizzoli se dispone a declarar.- Su declaración seria grabada como todas las demás. El inspector acompañado por Cavanaugh la interrogarían en la comisaria. Maura junto con Frost, Korsak y Frankie seguían el interrogatorio en la sala conjunta. Podían seguirla tas el cristal.

-Y bien Rizzoli, dice que ayer el señor Markus y usted tuvieron una discusión y entonces pensó en que nada sería mejor como en sacar su arma y apuntarle a la cabeza, ¿verdad?

-No se equivoque inspector. Markus se presentó en casa de mi madre para poder ver a mi hijo, le pedí en varias ocasiones que se marchase y no lo hizo. Sentí que mi familia estaba siendo invadida y después de perder los nervios, cometí el error de apuntarle con mi arma.

-¿En qué pensaba? Usted es detective y no puede actuar así. Lo de ayer le pareció poco y hoy se citó con él y decidió dispararle.

-¡Después de que el me disparase a mí!

-Inspector, le ruego que sea neutral. La detective Rizzoli actuó siendo presa del miedo y después de ser invadida por un desconocido.

-Tan solo hago mi trabajo teniente Cavanaugh y dice la acusada se sintió invadida por un desconocido. El supuesto desconocido de llama Markus y puede que sea el padre biológico _**Tyler Rizzoli Isles**_, ¿me equivoco?- miró a Jane.

-Se acabó, no pienso seguir con este interrogatorio. Lléveme abajo teniente.- Jane empezaba a perder los nervios con el inspector y por eso prefirió perderle de vista para no seguir metiendo la pata.

-Si se niega a responder puede ser utilizado en su contra, podremos acusarle de no querer colaborar. ¿Está segura de no querer continuar?

-Hagamos un descanso y la detective continuará declarando.

-¡Quiero irme Cavanaugh!

-¡Silencio Jane!- se puso en pie. —Por favor inspector, continuamos en unos minutos.- le pidió que abandonase y se quedó a solas con ella. —¿¡En que estás pensando!?- hizo gestos para los que estaban tras el cristal le viesen, les estaba indicando que podían pasar.

-Ese tipo no está siendo profesional, no sé qué pretende pero está llevando este interrogatorio a un punto confuso.

**_Maura y Frankie entraron tras las señas del teniente, eran los únicos que quedaban en la otra sala. _**

-Jane, con preguntas como esas solo intenta ponerte a prueba y quiere que pierdas los nervios. No creo que sea nada personal pero es su trabajo y tiene que ser duro con los detectives. Mantente serena a según que preguntas.- su hermano le acariciaba el hombro.

-Si crees que vas a perder los nervios di que estas indispuesta por la herida de la pierna y así se interrumpirá hasta mañana, pero pase lo que pase no vuelvas a pedir terminar con el interrogatorio.- Jane asintió con la cabeza mientras observaba desde la distancia a Maura quien estaba en silencio. Estaba seria, enfadada y preocupada con todo esto. También la miraba pero no quería hablar con ella.

-En pocos minutos reanudaremos el interrogatorio. ¿Quieres un café?

-No, gracias Frankie.- Cavanaugh atendía una llamada telefónica pero sin salir de la sala. —¿No vas a decirme nada?- le preguntó a Maura en tono normal sin quitar la mirada de la suya.

-No.- contestó seria.

-Por favor chicas no empecéis a discutir, no es el mejor momento.- intentó poner calma.

-Necesito apoyo y no me lo estás dando.- confesó Jane.

-Si continúas así lo que necesitaras será un buen abogado. Creo que no te das cuenta en el lio que estas metida, eres una inconsciente.

-Eso ya me lo has dicho antes, agradecería escuchar otras cosas...- Se sentó en la mesa apoyando los pies en el suelo.

-Pues no serán de mi boca porque no me apetece seguir hablar contigo.- Miro a Frankie y Cavanaugh que se iban. —Esperad, voy con vosotros.

-Maura, quédate hasta que se termine el tiempo...- pidió.

-Es que no me apetece seguir en el mismo lugar que tú. Estoy incomoda y por eso decido irme.

-Por favor Maura solo siéntate y listo. Realmente necesito que estés conmigo, no hablare si no quieres.

-Jane, ¿por qué me lo pones todo tan difícil?- le indicó a ellos que se quedaba y las dejaron a solas. Se sentó a su lado también con los pies en el suelo. Jane le cogió ambas manos buscando su mirada y finalmente Maura accedió a mirarla.

-No me da igual entrar a la cárcel, y por supuesto que me aterra no ver crecer a mi hijo pero antes no podía ser lógica y pensar las cosas...Solo actué con rabia. A pesar de todo me arrepiento de disparar a ese cretino, pero es lo que sentía. Ha sido una locura que puede costarme caro, pero es que en mi cabeza solo estaba la idea de ver como se llevaba a Tyler.

-Las madres de Tyler solo somos tu y yo, nadie puede quitarnos a nuestro hijo. Markus no puede obtener tan si quiera la custodia compartida porque hace tiempo se desvinculo de cualquier hijo que le correspondía. Cariño, no puedes seguir así tienes que tranquilizarte y pensar muy bien las cosas. Te estás jugando entrar en la cárcel y que te impidan ejercer de detective para el resto de tu vida. Taylor no se va a ir, nadie nos lo va a quitar, te lo prometo.

-Tienes razón Maura y no tengo justificación, pero las cosas ya están hechas.- igual que Maura tenia algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pues no continúes así y piensa antes de actuar. No te reconozco Jane, ayer realmente me preocupe cuando apuntabas directamente a su cabeza, y hoy me asuste cuando me contaron lo que sucedió en el almacén.

-Lo siento mucho...- suspiró profundamente restregándose el rostro con ambas manos.

-Dra. Isles, tiene que salir.- Informó Cavanaugh acompañado del Inspector quienes entraban a la sala.

-Tengo que irme.- de lado acarició su espalda y buscó su cuello para darle varios a pocos centímetros de su oreja. —Cariño, todos están trabajando duro en esto, intenta estar fuerte.- agarró su cabeza y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios siendo correspondida. —Sigo en la otra sala, luego te veré abajo. Te quiero.

-Gracias por estar aquí aunque no merezca tu apoyo. Te quiero mucho. - le dio otro besó y la siguió con la mirada mientras salía de la celda.

El interrogatorio continuó sin pausas y con total normalidad. Jane contesto a varias preguntas más y volvieron a trasladarla a la celda de la comisaria, al menos pasaría allí 24 horas para con la declaración de Markus decidirían que pasaría con ambos.


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola! Siempre que hay capítulo subidito de tono se me olvida avisar excepto hoy que avisados quedáis en este momento :D Gracias por vuestras visitas y reviews. Espero que disfrutéis leyendo.**

* * *

**Capítulo: 11**

Jane pasó la noche entre rejas mientras que en casa Maura lloraba desahogándose de todo lo que había pasado. Aun no podía creer que Markus fuese tan rastrero de tener la poca vergüenza de abandonarla y meses después regresar como si nada hubiese pasado e intentar recuperar el tiempo perdido con Tyler.

La mañana siguiente fue larga para Jane quien seguía bajo arresto. Su herida de bala no le había causado problemas pero tenía que ser curada dos veces al día aun que eso era lo menos que le importaba. Solo quería salir y estar en casa con su hijo y su novia.

_**Expediente de la detective Jane Rizzoli:**_

_La detective __**Jane Rizzoli**__ quedará bajo investigación después de abrirle un expediente por conductas poco profesionales de una detective que tiene que cumplir la normar dar ejemplo en sus horas de servicio. El señor __**Markus Morgan**__ no presentará denuncia tras recibir un disparo en su pierna izquierda y de este modo __**Rizzoli **__no tendrá que enfrentarse a ningún juicio por este suceso. Usted deberá cumplir una sanción de dos semanas sin empleo y sin sueldo a partir del día __**21/10/2014**__._

Tras recibir la notificación de su expediente y firmarlo, la dejaron en libertad y debería cumplir su sanción.

-Has tenido suerte Jane.- en momentos de confianza le solía tutear. —Podrías haber terminado muy, muy mal. Me alegro de que la sanción sea esa y no otra peor. También tengo que decirte que para mí sigues siendo una de las mejores detectives que he visto a lo largo de mi carrera y lo que ayer ocurrió no me hace cambiar de opinión.

-Muchas gracias Cavanaugh, es un privilegio escuchar esto de alguien como usted. Me arrepiento de mi comportamiento y de acabar entre rejas aunque solo fuese por un día.

-Eres madre, cualquiera en tu lugar hubiese reaccionado así o incluso peor. Créeme que yo en tu situación le hubiese disparado la primera vez que le apuntaste a la cabeza...- Aseguró. —Ahora puedes irte, conoces el procedimiento y tendrás que rellenar algunos papeles, fírmalos y vete a casa con tu familia.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias teniente, y gracias por seguir confiando en mi.- se estrecharon la mano.

* * *

-¿¡Tyyyyler!? ¡Mamá está de vuelta!- deseaba con todas sus ganas este momento, necesitaba ver a su hijo. Después de cerrar la puerta fue en busca de él y Maura.

-¿¡Jane!?- Exclamó perpleja. Se puso en pie, tenía a Tyler en los brazos. — ¡Jane!- volvió a exclamarla al verla.

-¡Cariño!- sonrió y se abrazó a ellos al mismo tiempo que depositaba besos en la cabeza de su hijo. — ¡Hola mi vida, por fin puedo verte!- dejó de abrazarlos para cargarlo en peso. —Hola.- volvió a repetir. Regresó el brillo de sus ojos y la sonrisa de la felicidad a pesar de todo lo sucedido.

El pequeño parecía entender lo que estaba pasando porque no paraba de mover los brazos y sonreír cuando escucho la voz de Jane.

-¡Mi amor!- la felicidad también se apoderaba de Maura que no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo. — ¿¡Que ha pasado para que ya estés!?- no lo pudo remediar y se abrazó a la cintura de ella dándole varios besos en la mejilla.

Ambas se sentaron en el sofá mientras Tyler estaba cómodo en el regazo de Jane que no quería soltarlo.

-Markus no ha presentado denuncia y por esto me han dejado salir. Ahora estoy bajo investigación y llevará algún tiempo que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad.- Ambas se agarraban de la mano.

-¿No ha presentado denuncia? O sea que solamente te han abierto un expediente, ¿no tienes que entrar a la cárcel ni te quitan el derecho de ejercer como detective para siempre?

-Así es. Ahora estoy suspendida de empleo y sueldo por dos semanas que empezare a cumplir mañana mismo.

-¡Joder Jane!- contenta se volvió a abrazar a ella con cuidado de no aplastar a Tyler. —Esto es una verdadera locura. ¿Eres consciente del marrón del que te has librado?

-Sí. Ya me imaginaba entre rejas y vestida de color naranja como las de "_**Orange is the new black**_"- sonrió y recibió un flojo golpe en el brazo. —¡_Auuch!_, este no es el recibimiento que esperaba.

-¡Idiota!- dijo con una sonrisa. Delicadamente agarró su cara y la besó tiernamente en los labios siendo correspondida de la misma manera. —Te pondré la cena, seguro que no has comido nada en todo el día.

-No tengo mucha hambre pero ahora mismo me comería toda la porquería verde que me obligas a comer durante al menos una vez a la semana. Estoy tan feliz de estar aquí que me da igual de qué color sea la comida...- sonrió divertida.

-Me tomare eso como una clase de alago...- sonrió. —Voy a servirte la comida.

-Gracias. Primero iré a ducharme.- llevó una mano a su cintura para acariciarle con bastante ternura. —Maura, te quiero mucho, muchísimo.- aseguró mirándola a los ojos.

-Lo sé, yo a ti también.- amabas sonrieron.

Maura preparó la mesa y sirvió la cena para Jane quien se bañó después de acostar en la cuna a su hijo que se había dormido en sus brazos.

* * *

**Alrededor de una hora, ambas salieron al patio de casa con un vaso de vino para cada una.**

-Mau, ¿podrás perdonarme después de todo?- Estaba sentada fuera, en el escalón de la puerta que comunicaba el salón con el patio. Miraba hacia arriba porque Maura estaba de pie frente a ella.

-¿Perdonarte? ¿Qué tengo que perdonarte?- la miraba a los ojos.

-Pues todo lo que hice. Mi comportamiento, mi actitud violenta y el error que cometí al disparar.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Jane. No voy a negar que nada de eso me ha gustado y mucho menos lo voy a justificar, pero lo que sucedió tenía que ver con nuestro hijo y créeme que entiendo todo lo que has hecho aunque repito que no me ha gustado.- dijo sosegada y totalmente desenfada.

-¿Que pensante sobre mi estos dos días?- Le importaba y mucho la opinión de Maura, al fin y al cabo era la persona más importante de su vida al igual que lo era su hijo.

-Cuando ese impresentable apareció por primera vez realmente te desconocía, y cuando me enteré de que le disparaste pensé que te habías vuelto loca. Para ambas nuestro hijo es lo más importante y debes recordar que tú eres su madre, nadie puede arrebatárnoslo y por eso tienes que controlarte un poco, esa actitud no puede volver a repetirse.- ambas hablaba tranquilamente.

-Lo sé...- guardó silencio y agachó la cabeza dirigiendo su mirada al suelo. —Yo tampoco me reconocí.

-Anímate Jane.- Se sentó a su lado, aun no se había encontrado con su mirada, ella también miraba al frente. —Estas dos semanas sin trabajar te van a servir de ayuda y veras...¿Estas llorando?- preguntó después de buscar su mirada. —Jane, ¿por qué lloras?- dijo sorprendida.

-Por qué no quiero perderte...

Una punzada se alojó en el corazón de Maura, aquellas palabras habían sido más de lo que ella esperaba. Se agachó poniéndose de cuclillas frente a ella y posó ambas manos en su rostro.

-Cariño, no vas a perderme.- dio un paso colocándose frente a ella de cuclillas para estar más o menos a su altura. —Eso no pasará jamás, y menos sabiendo que tú comportamiento se debió a la preocupación que sentiste como madre.- acariciaba su ante brazo dándole apoyo.

Su mirada se clavó en el suelo, sentía vergüenza y no era por llorar, le daba vergüenza por comportarse así de alterada como en estos últimos días, esa Jane no era ella.

-No llores, por favor.- frunció el ceño tiernamente viendo aquella escena, se había emocionado. —Te amo y no has hecho nada para que me arrepienta de quererte.- Volvió a mirar al suelo pero Maura le agitó leve y delicadamente la cabeza llamando su atención. —Te quiero demasiado.

-Yo a tú también y lo siento Maura, me conoces y nunca he sido así pero ahora soy madre y tengo ciertos miedos. Estoy verdaderamente avergonzada por el disparo, por pasarme día y medio entre rejas y por ponerme así de agresiva, pero mi hijo es mío y no voy a permitir que nadie venga a reclamar nada que no le pertenezca.- Jane no le acarició durante toda la conversación, se sentía decepcionada consigo misma.

-No me gusta la Jane de estos últimos días y sé que necesitas descansar porque todo esto ha sido un verdadero caos, pero volverás a ser tú en pocos días.- acariciaba su mejilla. — ¿De acuerdo?- Jane asintió con la cabeza y pasó a acariciarle la espalda con ambas manos.

-Jamás me habían abierto un expediente, te prometo que será el primero y el ultimo, ¿vale?

-No te preocupes cariño.- entre cerró los ojos poniendo voz sensual. —También me gusta la idea de pensar que tengo una detective mala y con un expediente…- movió las cejas hacia arriba y hacia abajo. —Eso te hace malota y más sexy de lo que eres...- sonrió divertida y la besó.

-Eso no me hace sentir mejor pero sí tus besos.- la abrazó. —Gracias por momentos así. Cuando ambas estamos mal necesitamos momentos como estos. Me ayudan a desahogarme y liberar tensiones.

-Gracias a ti. También me sirven de gran ayuda.- se puso en pie. —Venga, voy a curarte la herida que antes no has querido.- se levantó y le ofreció ambas manos para ayudarle a levantarse, Jane agradeció y aceptó la ayuda, agarrada a sus manos se levantó.

* * *

**Maura preparó un rollo de venda, gasas y el bote de** _**mercromina**_.

-_Jaaaane_, ¿quieres venir ya?- con la tapa del inodoro bajada, la esperaba sentada mientras que sus manos sujetaban las gasas y la _mercromina_. —Por fin cariño. Ven, siéntate aquí.- se levantó pero la mano de Jane la obligo con delicadeza a sentarse nuevamente.

-¿Por qué no pasamos de mi herida?- a horcajadas se sentó sobre ella y agarrándose a su cuello. —No corre prisa.- Le quitó lo que tenía en las manos dejándolo caer al suelo. Puso una mano detrás de su cabeza y comenzó a darle besos por el cuello. Jane tan solo vestía una blusa y un _culot_.

-Solo serán dos minutos y esto lo podemos dejar para después.- rodeó con ambos brazos la cintura de ella mientras le buscó la boca para besarla.

-Maura...- Jane se quitó la blusa, no llevaba sujetador y sus pezones estaban duros y bien firmes. — ¿Sigues creyendo que podemos dejarlo para después?- se humedeció los labios con la lengua para provocarla.

-Mierda...- no perdió tiempo y bajó los besos desde el cuello hasta sus pechos. Pasó la lengua por uno de sus pezones para luego atraparlo con los dientes y estirarlo delicadamente.

-Mmmm...- se mordió el labio arqueando la espalda, un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal. Metió sus manos bajo la blusa y se la quitó dejando al descubierto sus pechos bajo el sujetador. Ambas se buscaron las bocas para fundirse en un apasionado beso.

Maura bajó las manos desde la espalda de ella pasando por su trasero y llegando desde atrás a su entrepierna. Notó que estaba húmeda y eso la excitó todavía más. Jane gemía en su oído provocándola más y más.

-Tus manos están donde las quiero...- dijo en susurro a la altura de su oreja luego le mordió el lóbulo de la misma. Bajó las manos hasta _short _de la rubia y después de desabrocharlo metió una mano restregando su dedo pulgar contra el clítoris.

-¡Uuuuhmmm!- llevó una mano hasta el _culot_ de Jane y se lo separó para con la otra mano tener acceso directo a los pliegues de la entrepierna que separó con dos dedos para seguidamente meterlos en su sexo, despacio.

-¡Maura!- ahogó un gemido en su boca moviendo las caderas por el placer que le estaba produciendo los movimientos de su muñeca. —¡Mmm sí!- frunció el ceño disfrutando al sentir los dos dedos de Maura entrar y salir a un ritmo perfecto.

-Creo que voy a torturarte...- sonrió pícaramente y a pesar de que Jane pedía que no parase lo hizo. —Me encanta verte así...- la agarró por el trasero y la tumbó en el piso del baño colocándose entre sus piernas. Besó su cuello dándole algún que otro mordisquito y lentamente se dirigía a su feminidad.

-Mierda...- aquella tortura no era buena. —No hagas esto... ¡por favor!- se mordió el labio y bajó una mano para masajearse la entrepierna.

-Shh...- le agarró la mano poniéndosela contra el suelo. —No seas impaciente Jane...- mirándola sonrió con maldad y luego le mordió a la altura del ombligo. Decidió no ser mala y continuó bajando su boca a un ritmo más rápido hasta llegar a su sexo. Una vez allí llevó directamente la lengua al clítoris. Los primeros cuatro segundos lo hizo lento pero después rápido. Movía la lengua en círculos jugando con su hinchado clítoris mientras que sus dedos buscaban otra vez la entrada a su sexo.

-¡Ooooh joder!- se masajeaba los pechos apretándolos presa del placer. La lengua de Maura la estaba matando por segundos.

Por momentos le succionaba el clítoris mientras aumentaba la velocidad de su mano la cual ya tenía dos dedos dentro de ella. La movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás sintiendo como estaba a punto de llegar. Movió la lengua más rápido y sin parar de mover la mano sintió como Jane llegaba al orgasmo.

-¡Mmmmmmmm, sí, sí!- juntó los dientes con fuerza mientras disfrutaba del orgasmo. Maura bajó el ritmo poco a poco cuando ella había terminado. Sacó los dedos y subió los besos hasta llegar a su boca. —Me hubiese encantado torturarte más...- se mordió el labio y luego la besó.

-No juegues con fuego porque ahora es mi turno...- le mordió el labio un poco fuerte vengándose. Le quitó el sujetador e hizo que se tumbase, se colocó sobre ella y con una mano le separó las piernas. Mientras besaba y chupaba uno de sus pezones movía el muslo restregándolo con la entrepierna de Maura que solo tenía el tanga.

-Uuuhm...- enredó la mano en el cabello de ella, con la otra mano le sujetó la pierna de ella y la pegó más contra su sexo.

-Yo no seré mala...- susurró en su oído y la besó por el cuello. Se colocó mejor y bajó besándola mientras le bajaba el _tanga_ para finalmente quitárselo. Besó peligrosamente el interior de su muslo hasta llegar a su entrepierna y allí pasó la lengua a lo largo de su feminidad y luego sopló flojo produciéndole un cosquilleo que agradeció en forma de gemido.

-Eso es ser mala...- susurró Maura con voz ronca. Jane masajeó su clítoris mientras le introducía la lengua en su intimidad. — ¡Mmmm!- Jane sonrió y comenzó a mover la lengua mientras seguía masajeándole el clítoris. Segundos más tarde introdujo de golpe dos dedos en su entrada y movía a un ritmo normal produciendo varios gemidos de Maura quien estaba a punto.

-¿Quieres que sea vengativa?- preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡No! ¡Sigue así, te necesito!- alzaba las caderas disfrutando de cada movimiento. Jane movió la lengua en círculos restregándola contra su clítoris, cosa que la volvió loca. Continuó por segundos alternando la velocidad, su mano se movía al ritmo que a Maura le gustaba y eso ayudó para que pocos segundos después comenzara a llegar al clímax...

-¡Jaaaane...sí!- gimió mordiéndose el labio mientras disfrutaba del placentero orgasmo. Segundos después subió su boca pasando la lengua por su cuello para morderle donde le chupó. —Te quiero.- la besó.

-Y yo a ti.- sonrieron tiernamente y luego se besaron mientras poco a poco se recuperaban. Minutos más tarde llegaron a la cama y durmieron. El día había sido bastante largo pero esta vez con final feliz, placentero y muy feliz.

* * *

**Disculpar las faltas de ortografía que se me cuelan…**


	12. Ex novio y una cena poco deseada

**Hola, aquí un nuevo capítulo. Como siempre gracias por vuestros comentarios y visitas. Espero que este capítulo sea de vuestro agrado.**

* * *

**Capítulo: 12**

"_Ex novio y cena poco deseada_."

**Dos días más tarde...**En casa de _Rizzles_, Ángela había llegado hace diez minutos y se quedaría con Tyler por dos horas. Jane tenía que llevar papeles al ayuntamiento.

—¿¡Pero qué diablos es esto!? —A regañadientes se tragó la cantidad que ya había depositado en su boca.— ¿¡En serio _ma_!? —giró la cabeza mirándola, ella había preparado el desayuno.

—No vas a trabajar por unos días, ¿para que necesitas tanto café? además el descafeinado también está bueno. Créeme que no te vas a morir por tomarte una taza al día. —dijo en tono sarcástico.

—Si no quieres prepararme café dímelo y yo me lo preparo, pero no me pongas esta porquería. —Se secó los labios con los dedos.— Maura... —advirtió con un tono de voz que sin decirle nada lo decía todo después de ser testigo de la mirada que puso.

—¿Qué? no he dicho nada.

—Pero has hecho "_eso_" y será mejor que no la defiendas ni te pongas de su parte. —se levantó y cogió la taza para servirse un buen café.

—Solo digo que tu madre no se equivoca... —su suegra sonrió ante aquel comentario.

— ¿Lo ves? —la miraba mientras se dirigía a la cocina. — Ya lo has hecho, has vuelto a darle la razón.

—En realidad no dije literalmente que tuviese razón... —guardó silencio al ver la mirada que su novia le dedicó.— No he dicho nada... —bebió de la taza que contenía el té.

—En serio, sois únicas cuando os ponéis de acuerdo para ir en contra mía. —pasó por delante de su madre sin quitarle la mirada de sus ojos y llegó hasta la cafetera. Ángela alzó una ceja y después de dedicarle una mirada de desprecio por encima del hombro, fue hasta la mesa y se sentó.

—¿Cómo aguantas a mi hija mañana tras mañana, día tras día? te mereces un monumento.

—Sí, la verdad es que... —fue interrumpida.

—No te olvides de que te estoy escuchando Maura. —volvió a advertirle preparándose el café. La forense ya se conocía aquellos momentos "_Jane vs Ángela_" y lo mejor era no posicionarse a favor de ninguna.

—¿Desde cuando desapareció aquella doctora con personalidad y temperamento? —quiso saber Ángela.

—Parad por favor, no empecéis con lo mismo...Dentro de un rato estaréis bien pero hasta entonces soy yo la que paga los platos rotos.

—Para tu información, Maura es lo auto suficiente como para hacer y decir en cada momento lo que quiera. —Sirvió el café que ya estaba listo y fue a la mesa.— Ese era mi sitio. —se sentó en otro lugar.

—¿Sí? pues no veo que pone "_Jane_" por ningún lado. —Volvió a fulminarla con la mirada y continuó ojeando la revista. — Hoy vais comer a mi casa, ¿cierto? —la pregunta era para amabas pero la formuló mirando únicamente a su nuera.

—Pues todavía no lo sabemos. —Se adelantó su hija a responder.— Últimamente Stanley está preparando unas comidas bastante buenas, quizás nos quedemos a comer en la cafetería cuando vaya a recogerla... —aquel comentario fue el detonante para que Ángela tocase fondo.

—¿En serio? repite eso este domingo cuando te deje sin lasaña por pasarte de graciosa.

—¿Lasaña _**Rizzoli**_?— preguntó confusa.

—Lasaña _**extra-Rizzoli**_. —Respondió. Ese plato era el triple de bueno que la siempre lasaña Rizzoli.— Pero ya no pienso prepararla. —sonrió victoriosa ojeando la revista mientras desayunaba.

—¡Extra Rizzoli! —Resopló lamentando el comentario de Stanley.— ¿Maura, porqué no me cortas cuando estoy en este plan?

—¿¡Perdón!? —Suspiró profundamente al mismo tiempo que la fulminaba con la mirada.— Voy a cepillarme los dientes y nos vamos. —se marchó al baño, si no se daba prisa llegarían tarde.

—¿Te das cuenta? ya la has molestado. —Ángela le pellizcó en el brazo.

—¡_Auuch_! —Apartó el brazo.— La hemos molestado las dos. Y no me entretengas que tengo que llevarla a trabajar.

* * *

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó Maura después de escupir en el lavabo el agua que utilizó para enjuagarse la boca.

—Sí. —Colocó su cepilló y se pegó por atrás al cuerpo de Maura.— ¿Diez minutos...? —Preguntó mientras depositaba varios besos en el cuello de ella sujetándole por la cintura.

—Por supuesto que no. —se dio la vuelta quedando pegada a ella pero ahora cara a cara.— No puedo perder tiempo, voy justa cariño.

—No sería perder tiempo, tómatelo como una inversión de placer para ambas... —Sonrió con picardía mientras rodeaba su cintura con ambos brazos para besarla peligrosamente desde su barbilla hasta la boca dejando algún mordisco.

—Me encantaría, lo sabes. —Besó su boca pegándola más contra ella.— Detente... —pidió entre leves gemidos al sentir la mano de ella en su entrepierna por encima de la ropa interior. Llevaba vestido y eso le facilitó el acceso a la morena. Maura le atrapó el labio con los dientes para segundos más tarde soltárselo.— Cariño...por favor. —tuvo que volver a besarla para ahogar un gemido en su boca.

—¡_Maaaura, Jaaaane_! llegáis tarde. —avisó desde el pasillo.

—¿¡En serio _ma_!? —gritó para que la escuchase pero segundos más tarde intentó concentrarse volviendo a jugar con la boca de Maura.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? —Dijo interrumpiendo alguno de sus besos echando la cabeza hacia atrás.— Paremos, no quiero que nos vea en este plan. Date prisa, abre la puerta.

—¡No Maura! —función el ceño y suspiró frustrada negándose a separarse.— ¿En serio vamos a parar? —rodó los ojos y no le quedó más remedio que hacerle caso.

—Luego seguimos, te lo prometo. —sonrió viendo su cara. Ella también se había quedado con las ganas pero a Jane se le notaba mucho más.

—Eso no es consuelo ahora mismo... —abrió la puerta y salió.

Fueron a por sus cosas y después de despedirse de Ángela se marcharon. Tyler seguía dormido y no iban a interrumpirle el sueño. Jane la llevó al trabajo y acto seguido se marchó a organizar algunos papeles en el ayuntamiento.

* * *

**La noche cayó y Jane fue a casa de su madre para recoger a Tyler quien había pasado la tarde con su abuela para ir a casa de unos amigos de ella.**

—Hola cariño. ¿Y Maura? —preguntó después de depositar un beso en la mejilla de su hija.

—En casa. —Dejaba las llaves y su teléfono móvil encima de la mesa.

—¿Y por qué no ha venido? ¿Estáis enfadadas?

—No, no lo estamos. —Se quitó el abrigo.— ¿Que tal lo pasaste en casa de los Hamilton?

—Muy bien, y Tyler les encantó. No querían dejar de cogerlo en brazos y hacerle mimos. Ha sido una tarde bastante agradable.

—Eso está muy bien. —se sentó en el sofá junto a ella.— ¿Ya está dormido?

—Tú hermano Frankie se lo acaba de llevar, pero voy a llamarle para que lo traiga. —se dispuso a coger el teléfono pero Jane se lo impidió.

—No, tranquila...no hay prisa y seguro que regresa en breve.

—Hija...— frunció el ceño.— Maura no vino y no tienes prisa si Frankie se tarda un rato... ¿Un café y hablamos de lo que te pasa con ella?

—No insistas porque no estamos enfadadas, ¿desde cuándo necesito tener que venir con ella para recoger a nuestro hijo? —formuló la pregunta en un tono bastante irónico.

—Vaya, eso quiere decir que sí estáis enfadadas. Entiendo que son cosas de pareja así que no seré cotilla. —mentalmente contó hasta cinco segundos y...

—Es que ahora cenaremos los tres y no tengo ganas de llegar a casa. —confesó.

—¿Los tres? —frunció los labios al mismo tiempo que el ceño.

—Maura, su maravilloso ex novio Carter y yo.

—Cierto, lo había olvidado pero...¿Carter, Carter? ¿El medico de tan buenísima reputación en su especialidad? —suspiró.— Es simplemente el hombre más atractivo del mundo. —lo había visto en la tele y revistas, era famoso por los fabulosos trabajos que realizaba como forense.

—¿En serio? —preguntó molesta.

—¿Qué? es guapo Jane. —Hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó. — Entonces por eso estáis enfadadas, ¿cierto?

—En realidad Maura no sabe que estoy molesta.

—Enfada.

—Molesta.

—_En-fa-da-da_.

—¡_Ma-má_! —advirtió.

—Vale disculpa hija. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Decirle a Frankie que tarde por tres horas más hasta que la cena termine y llegues tarde?

—No sería mala idea pero paso de que Maura se enfade por no asistir a la maldita cena. Y encima después no lo perderé de vista porque se queda en casa a dormir.

—¿¡Eso significa que podre invitarlo mañana a comer aquí!? —dijo esperanzadora.

—No, porque primero, mañana a primera hora estará de camino al aeropuerto, y segundo, estarías invitando al ex de la actual pareja de tu hija, ¿crees que eso es lógico siendo tú mi madre?

—Pero es tan guapo... —repitió acompañado de un suspiro.— Hablaré con Maura para que me lo presente antes de que se marche, no siempre tengo la oportunidad de conocer a un profesional de su categoría. —miró a la puerta de la calle, Frankie llegaba con Tyler.

—Hola mi vida. —sonrió al verlo. Su hijo pataleó contento al escuchar su voz.— Hola Frankie. —se puso en pie y cargó al pequeño.

—Hola Jane, lo siento, me retrase por casi media hora pero no es mi culpa. En el supermercado había bastante gente. —depositó las dos bolsas sobre la mesa.

—No te preocupes. —esperó a que ambos se despidiesen de Tyler y luego se marchó.

El camino a casa fue bastante lento, mientras menos tiempo pasaría en casa, menos tiempo tendría que fingir buena cara frente a Maura y a la idea de cenar con Carter.

* * *

—¿Tanto te cuesta ser simpática por dos horas Jane? —colocaba los cubiertos sobre la mesa pero sin dejar de mirarla. Había notado que desde que llegó a casa estaba un poco rara e imaginaba el por qué.

—¿Perdón? —La miró algo extrañada.— ¿A qué viene eso?

—Solo digo que no es obligatorio que cenes en un entorno donde no estas cómoda.

—¿Quieres que me marche? porque sería un alivio no tener que fingir una sonrisa durante toda la noche.

—No, pero quiero que te quedes únicamente si estas a gusto. Se suponía que no habría problema en organizar esta cena y hospedar en casa por una noche a un buen amigo, las dos estábamos de acuerdo.

—Creo recordar que en ningún momento me he quejado. Ya te dije que no me molesta que Carter pase aquí el tiempo que necesite, sois buenos amigos y no veo inconveniente para que se quede. —colocaba las copas y las servilletas.

Maura suspiró profundamente y se detuvo frente a ella.

—Jane, cariño, no tienes por qué hacer esto. —Le acarició el brazo para hacerle saber que no estaba enfadada.— Sé que puede resultar incómodo para ti y por eso entendería perfectamente que no quieras estar presente.

—Todo está bien, ¿vale? —Agarró su cara con ambas manos depositando un tierno beso en sus labios.— Estoy cómoda estando a tu lado, te quiero y voy a ser tan amable y agradable que terminaré enamorando a tu ex el susurrador de cadáveres. —el último comentario no lo digo despectivamente.

—Si lo enamoras pasareis la noche juntos, pero en la calle… ¿de acuerdo? —advirtió en tono amenazante después de poner una mano en el trasero de Jane pegándola de frente contra ella.

—Mmmm...mediré mi simpatía. —sonrió y la besó aunque por poco tiempo porque el timbre sonó.

—Debe ser él. —Fue a la puerta y abrió.

—Por fin nos vemos. —dijo con una sonrisa. Después de su invitación entró.

—¡Cuánto tiempo! —Sonrió contenta mientras se abrazaban para saludarse.— Adelante por favor. —Le dejó paso y luego cerró la puerta.— Ella es Jane.

—Hola, soy Carter Button. Encantado.

—Hola, igualmente. —sonrió y se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla.

Después de presentarle a Tyler, en el sofá hablaron por unos minutos de cosas sin importancia. Más tarde se sentaron a cenar y se pusieron al día de cosas. Hacía tres años que Maura y su ex no se veían. La cena fue amena y divertida, también lo fue para Jane quien no tuvo que fingir al encontrarse cómoda con Carter porque realmente lo estaba después de descubrir lo simpático que era. Se había hecho una idea equivocada de cómo sería el ex de su pareja.

**Unas horas más tarde, pasaron el tiempo contándose anécdotas divertidas. Jane se ausentó unos minutos cuando Tyler se despertó. Tenía hambre y aunque Maura podía ir a darle el pecho, Jane prefirió preparar un biberón para que ella aprovechase las últimas horas con su amigo. Después de darle de comer lo durmió y regresó al salón.**

—_Mau_, mañana tienes que trabajar temprano. Por favor, esa es la última ¿de acuerdo? —su tono de voz era totalmente sereno y desenfadado.

—Mira lo que me queda. —le mostró la copa elevándola en el aire.— Me la termino, la relleno y no bebo más. Lo prometo. —rió.

—Mejor ágamos otra cosa. —agarró su copa y la rellenó un poco más. Tapó la botella poniéndola separada de ella.— Termínate eso y basta por hoy.

—Vale gruñona. —Aprovechó que ella se había inclinado y le agarró por la nuca robándole un beso.— ¿Vamos al dormitorio? —preguntó con picardía mordiéndose el labio para acto seguido dar otro trago a su copa de vino.

—Por mí no os cortéis, estáis en vuestra casa. —junto a Maura empezó a reír sin parar. Ambos estaban un tanto borrachos.

—¿Quieres o no? —propuso por segunda vez.

—Ni hablar mi amor, me suele gustar que a la mañana siguiente de hacer el amor al menos lo recuerdes. —esperaba por Maura sentada en el reposabrazos del sillón.

—No estoy borracha cariño. Solo sonrió porque estoy contenta. Venga, vamos a hacerlo. Te prometo que mañana me voy a acordar. —sonrió divertida y la besó atrayéndola más contra ella.

—No eres consciente de que tu amigo está escuchando todo lo que dices, mañana te arrepentirás de tus comentarios respecto a ese tema. —Le quitó la copa y la sujetó en la mano.— Vamos, es hora de dormir.

—Dame mi copa Jane, no he terminado. —intentaba cogerla. Carter las observaba con una risita estúpida debida al alcohol.

—Vale, pero te la terminas allí. —Se la dio y le agarró la otra mano ayudándole a levantarse.— Buenas noches Carter, y por favor, siéntete como en tu casa.

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias Jane. Buenas noches a ambas.

—Hasta mañana, que descanses. —Siguió a Jane que la dirigía rumbo al dormitorio. No estaba completamente borracha pero sí lo suficiente como para tener un dolor de cabeza cuando se despertase a la mañana siguiente.— Tengo que hacer _pis_ cariño.

—Es lógico con todo lo que has bebido...— agarró la copa de vino y la espero fuera del baño. No se fiaba de si al terminar iría a por más vino así que decidió esperarle. Una vez terminó fueron al dormitorio y se pusieron ropa más cómoda. Entraron a la cama, Tyler estaba dormido en la cuna del dormitorio de ellas.

—Cariño, no me has contestado, ¿hacemos el amor?

—¿En tu estado? —Sonrió negando con la cabeza.— Anda, mejor metete a la cama e intenta dormir. Te quedan exactamente cinco horas para ir a trabajar y ya me estoy arrepintiendo de dejarte beber las tres últimas copas. —se tapó y se tumbó hacia atrás boca arriba.

—¿Quieres parar? van dos veces que dices con otras palabras que estoy borracha. —Le dio un beso a su hijo que seguía dormido y después se metió a la cama.

—¿Te has enfadado?

—No, pero deja de decir que estoy borracha porque no lo estoy.

—De acuerdo, no estas borracha, solo estas pasada de copas. —sonrió.— Buenas noches cariño, te quiero. —Se inclinó hacia el lado de Maura para darle un beso pero fue rechazada.— ¿Qué?

—¡Buenas noches Jane!— le dio la espalda y apagó la luz de la lámpara de su mesilla. Se puso cómoda e intentó dormir.

—¿¡En serio!? —suspiró resignándose. No se lo tendría en cuenta debido a las copas que se había tomado. También apagó la luz de su mesilla y se durmió.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente**.

—Cariño...— susurró a la altura de la oreja de Jane. —Son las seis pero no es necesario que te levantes. Iré con tu hermano a trabajar y así puedes dormir un rato más. —Anoche Jane se había pasado la noche controlando las copas que se bebió estando atenta para que hoy no tuviese resaca pero en cambio Maura se lo había pagado molestándose sin motivos cuando le dijo que iba pasada de copas y por eso ahora le daba pena hacerle levantar de la cama.

—No_ Mau_, yo te llevo a trabajar. Además tenemos que despedirnos de Carter y dejarlo en el aeropuerto. —se revolvió en la cama bostezando.

Su coche seguía averiado desde hace una semana y aun que podía utilizar el de Jane, no quería llevarlo a trabajar por si ella lo necesitaba para alguna urgencia de Tyler.

—Buenos días chicas, siento mucho que tengáis que despertaros una hora antes por mí.

—Buenos días. —sonrió.— No te preocupes, no nos importa además, nos negamos a que vayas en taxi. —Jane preparaba el café ya que Carter se había encargado de las tostadas. Maura sujetaba al pequeño en brazos, hacia tan solo minutos que le dio el pecho.

—Vuestro hijo es un encanto, me alegro de veros tan felices. —jugaba con las manos del pequeño haciéndole tonterías que le sacaban una sonrisa.

—Gracias, la verdad es que es lo mejor que nos había pasado. —aseguró Jane quien sonreía tiernamente ante la risa de Tyler. El timbre sonó.— Mau, ¿avisaste a Frankie de que yo te llevaría a trabajar?

—Sí le habéis... —no esperaban visita.

—Mierda...— dejó la cafetera a un lado de la mesa y miró a Carter.— Lo siento mucho, debe de ser mi madre. Es un tanto peculiar e intentare que sea lo menos pesada posible. Sabe que estas aquí y siente cierta admiración por tu trabajo. —En realidad la admiración que Ángela sentía hacia él era la de su gran atractivo físico. Jane se disculpó una vez más antes de abrir la puerta.

—Buenos días hija. ¿Ya se ha ido? —le dio un beso.

—¿En serio mamá? —hablaba en un tono de voz bajo. —¿Eres consciente que son las seis y media de la mañana?

—Está despierto, ¿cierto? ¿Entonces qué más da que yo esté aquí? Además, yo solo he venido a quedarme con mi nieto porque tú iras a llevar a Carter al aeropuerto y luego al trabajo para dejar a Maura... —sonrió. En realidad venía a lo que venía, conocer al forense.

—_Ma_, compórtate con tus comentarios, preguntas, etc...Y no lo entretengas que en quince minutos nos vamos. —ambas se dirigieron al salón.

—¡Carter Button! créeme que es un placer conocerle en persona, soy Ángela. —Estrechó su mano con una amplia sonrisa.

—Hola señora Ángela, desde hoy el placer es mío. Y por favor, tutéeme —sonrió y dio paso a un abrazo cordial.

—"_Vomitivo_" — fue la palabra que Jane vocalizo en silencio mirando a Maura después de aquella escena.

—Buenos días hija, ¿cómo estás? —abrazó y besó a Maura.

—Buenos días Ángela, muy bien ¿y tú?

—Bueno, si ya estamos listos podemos irnos. —Propuso Jane a quien se le hacía eterno el minuto que Ángela llevaba en casa.

—Un segundo y estoy lista. —Maura fue al dormitorio a por sus cosas del trabajo.

—¿A qué se debe tanta prisa? —contemplaba a Carter con una amplia sonrisa. —Carter, tengo constancia de algunos de tus trabajos más conocidos. Debo felicitarle, son increíbles.

—Muchas gracias señora. —sonrió.— Usted es muy amable y simpática. Es una pena que nos conozcamos justo minutos antes de tener que rime a otro país. Espero verla en mi próxima visita a Boston.

—¡Seguro! —sonrió.

—Vale, ahora tenemos que irnos. —Jane había soportado más de lo que creía pero por una vez su madre no le había dejado en ridículo. Ángela se despidió de todos, especialmente del forense. Después los tres fueron al aeropuerto y tras unos minutos se despidieron de Carter.


	13. La llegada de Caren y los celos de Mau

**Hola nuevamente. Lo primero, perdonar el retraso pero no he tenido tiempo de atender el fic debido a un imprevisto. No pude avisar de que estaría unos días sin subir capítulos. Hoy he podido sacar un rato para terminar de escribir este capítulo y subirlo. Creo que nuevamente pasaré casi una semana ausente pero pido disculpas adelantadas. No está en mi mano poder atender el fic en estos días pero cuando pase la semana volveré sin contratiempos. Y lo segundo, gracias por leer y por esperarme estos días, un saludo a todos y bienvenidos a los que siguen sumándose.**

* * *

**Capítulo: 13 **

_Han pasado más de **tres años** y Tyler acaba de cumplir **cuatro años** de edad._

—Maura, voy a enfadarme si continuas. —avisó.

—Es que tengo razón cariño, cada vez que tenemos que ponernos serias con Tyler, tú terminas cediendo demasiado rápido. Nuestro hijo pone su mirada de niño bueno y te deja _K.O_ —sonrió.

—Por supuesto que no. Soy súper estricta con él. —La realidad era otra muy distinta.

—De acuerdo, entonces dime cuando fue el último día que le castigaste.

—Respecto a eso...tengo que decir que no lo castigue porque tú te me adelantaste.

—Claro... —sonrió dedicándole una caída de ojos. —Volvemos a lo mismo, eres una blandengue, pero eso está bien porque me encanta tu lado más tierno.

—Muy bien listilla, ¿no se ser estricta con nuestro hijo? Entonces pienso castigarle la próxima vez que se porte mal, seré su madre _la mala_.

—¿Por cuantos minutos? ¿Dos? ¡Oh no! ¿¡Por tres minutos!? ¡Eso es una crueldad Rizzoli! —comenzó a reírse burlándose de ella.

—Eres_ taaaan_ graciosa... —la fulminó con la mirada.— Veras lo sería que me pondré con él.

—Lo que tú digas cariño...lo que tú digas. —se sentó a su lado, en el sofá.— ¿Al final dentro de dos días es la final del partido?

**El colegio al que iba Tyler había organizado actividades familiares -lógicamente el objetivo no era nada profesional porque los niños eran de cuatro a cinco años- una de ellas era un equipo de béisbol donde participaban padres e hijos y por motivos de trabajo ni Jane ni Maura podían acudir a todos los partidos. Por ese motivo, Frankie y Tommy se apuntaron por ellas**.

—Sí, el domingo a las siete de la tarde. Mis hermanos necesitan urgentemente ser padres porque hacen de Tyler lo que quieren. Tendré que hablar con ellos y recordarles que siguen siendo sus tíos y no sus padres.

—Es el primer, y hasta ahora, único sobrino que tienen. Deja que disfruten.

—¿Te imaginas a ambos con hijos?

—Visto lo visto con Tyler, creo que serían buenos padres.

—Sí, y yo sería la mejor tía del mundo. —afirmó segura de sí misma.

—Después de mí, claro.

—Por supuesto que no, yo sería su tía preferida.

— ¿Segura? —Preguntó un tanto desafiante.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Ya lo veremos Jane.

—Claro que ya lo veremos. Yo seré su tía la enrollada, divertida y atrevida, etc. En cambio tú...

— ¿Yo que? vamos, termina esa frase si eres capaz.

—Tú serias la correcta, seria, firme, plasta, alarmante... —es interrumpida.

—No sigas porque ya lo he captado y te equivocas. Yo voy a ser su tía súper enrollada, tan enrollada que sus padres temerán dejar a su hijo o hija conmigo por miedo a desatar su parte más rebelde... —Maura reflexionó en silencio la última parte de su discurso para intentar convencerse a sí misma de tal cosa.

Jane alzó sus manos al aire y las movió fingiendo que temblaba.

— ¡Detente! me da miedo tan solo de imaginar lo traviesa que puedes llegar a ser... —dejó el sarcasmo a un lado. — Cariño, seamos realistas...La máxima rebeldía que podrías enseñarle seria llegar quince minutos más tarde del horario permitido por sus padres. —sonrió divertida.

—¿En serio? bien, te has quedado sin postre. —la fulminó con la mirada al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.— ¿Por qué no te ríes ahora? —Caminó hasta la cocina. Pronto vendría Tyler y tenían que preparar la cena.

—Vamos Mau... —aun riendo la seguía detrás.— Solo intento abrirte los ojos. Tu discurso de tía es bueno, pero tienes que trabajarlo un poco más pero tranquila, estás de enhorabuena. Aun no lo eres y puedes practicar tu lado más perverso y rebelde para conseguir ser una tía malota pero enrollada. —juntó con fuerza los labios evitando reírse.

—Tú sigue burlándote y veras como puedo retirarte el "_postre_" por varios días seguidos. Y te advierto que ahora voy a coger un cuchillo, si tienes pensada alguna broma más será mejor que las dejes para más tarde... —sacó el cuchillo y la comida que trocearía.

—Prometo no hacerte ni una sola broma más pero...lo del _postre_ es mentira porque vamos a seguir teniendo sexo, ¿cierto?

—No lo sé...tengo que pensármelo. —El timbre sonó y Jane se encargó de abrir la puerta.

—Vale, puedo pasarme del café al_ té_ por una semana con tal de que nuestro _postre_ siga existiendo. —Después de mirar por la mirilla y ver que era su madre, abrió la puerta sin dejar de mirar a Maura.— ¿Qué me dices?

—Que te acabas de pasar al _té_ sin necesidad alguna porque no pensaba castigarme a mí misma sin sexo por tu culpa. Si te castigaba sería con algo que solo sufrieses tú y no las dos. —sonrió bastante divertida.

—¡Perfecto! —la fulminó con la mirada.

—Hola hija. —La saludó con beso en la mejilla y entró para hacer lo mismo con su nuera.— Hola Maura. —Dejó sus pertenencias a un lado y se posicionó frente a la isla de la cocina.— Huele riquísimo, me encanta como cocinas esa carne.

—Gracias, puedes quedarte a cenar. Tus hijos y tu nieto están a punto de llegar.

—Ya he quedado para cenar, pero gracias.

—Cavanaugh aún no ha regresado de su viaje, ¿con quién has quedado? —preguntó su hija bastante intrigada.

—He quedado con unas amigas, pero mañana Cavanaugh será mi desayuno, almuerzo y cena...—sonrió con picardía.

— ¡Mamá! —cerró los ojos haciendo con su boca un mueca de asco al imaginarse a su madre en plan sexual.

— ¿¡Que!? —Preguntó sorprendía por su reacción.— Soy tu madre pero sigo teniendo relaciones sexuales. Que yo sepa tú también lo eres y no por eso dejas de tener sexo.

—Jane, necesitas un psicólogo que te ayude con el tema del sexo y tu madre. ¿Cuándo veras normal el hecho de saber que sigue practicando el sexo? es igual que cualquier ser humano. —sonrió al igual que Ángela, ambas sabían que Jane no llevaba muy bien este tema si era referente a su madre.

—¿Es necesario esto? —en su mente repetía la palabra "_cancelar_" cuando le venían imágenes de su madre teniendo sexo.

—De acuerdo, nada de sexo mientras se trate de mí. Pero para tu interés, Cavanaugh es bastante activo. —rió a carcajadas.

—¿Qué clase de madre y abuela pervertidas tiene mi hijo como familia? en serio, parad ya porque esto es vomitivo... —volvió a sonar el timbre de la puerta y Jane lo agradeció. Fue hasta la puerta, eran sus hermanos y Tyler.

— ¡Ganamos! —literalmente se tiró a los brazos de su madre Jane.

— ¿¡Sí!? —lo abrazó después de ponerse a su altura.— ¡Eso es genial, enhorabuena cariño! —sonrió ante la felicidad de su hijo quien ya corría a abrazar a su otra madre para contarle la noticia.

— ¡Estamos en la final Jane! esto quiere decir que si ganamos el último partido nos iremos a merendar todos los miembros del equipo, ¿y a que no adivinas que más quiere decir? —preguntó con una sonrisa su hermano Tommy.

—Que veras a Claire, la madre soltera de Orlando, y... ¿quizás no solo merendéis sino que también_ "cenareis"_ de la manera que todo el mundo sabe?

— ¡_Home round_ para mi querida hermana! —ambos rieron. Se unieron al resto de la familia, Tyler estaba como loco contándole a su madre y a su abuela todo lo que había pasado en el partido de hoy.

* * *

**Alrededor de hora y media pasada, Tyler se quedó dormido. El domingo sería un gran día e iba mentalizado para pasárselo bien. Tanto sus madres como sus tíos le habían enseñado que no participaban en esto tan solo para ganar, era un juego y tenía que divertirse jugando al béisbol dejando a un lado el resultado final.**

—Aun no puedo determinar quién de los tres está más contento por ir a la final. —Maura se acercó al sofá y le ofreció una copa de vino.

—Ya te lo digo yo, los dos "_niños grandes_". —Sujetó la copa entre sus manos. — Estoy segura de que el sábado les costará trabajo dormir de lo nerviosos que se pondrán.

—Hablando de nervios... —Maura le quitó la copa que anteriormente le había dado. La colocó sobre la mesa y acto seguido apoyó una rodilla en el sofá para colocarse sobre Jane a horcajadas.— ¿Estas nerviosa esperando a que llegue el partido? —preguntó en tono de voz sensual.

—Un poco sí... —rodeó la cintura de Maura alzando levemente la cabeza para poder besarla.— ¿Tienes algún remedio para ello? —sonrió bastante animada. Fuese lo que fuera, era buena idea si Maura terminaba sobre ella.

—Bueno...digamos que había pensado en liberar tensiones para que puedas relajarte. —Con bastante picardía, sus labios jugaban con el cuello de Jane.

—Creo que es un remedio bastante eficaz. —se mordió el labio. Intentaba relajarse pero era difícil teniendo a Maura entre los brazos mientras no paraba de besar y mordisquear su cuello.

—Mi amor, esto consiste en relajarse, ¿por qué te pones tensa? —preguntó de manera divertida mirándola con ojos de niña buena.

—Porque tus labios y la forma en que me besas es mi perdición. —La besó mordiéndole el labio. Sus manos dentro de la blusa de Maura se encargaban de buscar el cierre de su sujetador. Le encantaban los preliminares pero en esta occisión se saltaría algunos.

—No tan deprisa Jane... —Le agarró ambas manos y colocárselas sobre sus propios muslos.— Yo empecé esto, yo quiero continuarlo... —se mordió el labio divertidamente. Después de quitarse la blusa y tirarla a cualquier parte, pasó a terminar lo que Jane había empezado, desabrocharse el sujetador no sin antes bajarse ambas tiras para finalmente lanzarlo al mismo lugar que su blusa.

—Mmm Maura...sabes cómo jugar conmigo. —Comenzó a besar su cuello para poco a poco bajar hasta sus pechos desnudos.

Los labios de Maura buscaron la oreja de Jane para susurrarle...

—Se cómo jugar y lo voy a hacer. —Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja estirándoselo sin causarle dolor— Esto tan solo está empezando...

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente, Tyler tenía algunas dudas con las cuales no podía estar tranquilo así que acudió al dormitorio de sus madres en cuanto se despertó.**

— ¿Que ocurre cariño? —Tanto ella como Jane estaban medias despiertas. Se incorporaron sentándose en la cama.

—Mamá, ¿poder jugar con la hija bebé de Caren?... —Guardó silencio al mismo tiempo que frunció el ceño para cursarse de brazos. — ¿Y si se enfada porque mis juguetes no son los que le gustan? —preguntó un tanto frustrado con la situación.

— ¿Qué? —sonrió, Jane también lo hacía escuchando a su hijo.— Tyler, sabes que la hija de Caren todavía no ha nacido, ¿cierto?

— ¿No? pero...yo quería jugar con ella.

—Bueno, pero para eso aún quedan semanas. —acariciaba la espalda de él.

—_Jooo,_ pero es que yo quería jugar con ella y presentarle a mi dinosaurio _**Dino**_... —miró a Jane y fue hasta su lado de la cama.— ¿No podemos pedirle a su bebe que nazca hoy?

—Me temo que no mi vida, no podemos pedir eso.

—Si podemos. —Se subió a la cama colocándose en medio de ambas.— Puedo hablarle desde el ombligo de su mamá y decirle que soy yo, Tyler. —Ambas rieron, en ningún momento quisieron burlarse, tan solo les causaba gracia aquella idea.

—Cariño, los bebes no nacen aun que hablemos con ellos tras el ombligo de sus mamás. Quieres jugar con la hija de Caren, ¿cierto? —él asintió con la cabeza. Guardaba silencio intrigado por lo que Jane le estaba explicando.— Entonces podemos hacer una cosa, cuando su bebe nazca y pueda jugar, le diremos a su mamá que lo traiga y se quede contigo para que juegues.

—¿Jugar mucho tiempo?

—Todo el que quieras, incluso podrá dormir en casa para que a la mañana siguiente puedas seguir jugando con ella. ¿Te parece bien?

— ¡Sí! —Dibujó una sonrisa.— Voy a preparar algunos juguetes para cuando venga a jugar conmigo. —abandonó el dormitorio.

—De acuerdo cariño, pero en cuanto preparemos el desayuno vas a la mesa.

—Vale. —fue lo único que contesto el pequeño desde el pasillo.

—Me encanta que por fin tu prima y Josh vayan a tener un hijo. —se acercó más a ella acoplando la cabeza en el pecho de Maura.

—Sí, se lo merecen. Llevan mucho tiempo intentándolo y por fin esta vez parece que lo han conseguido. —jugaba con un mechón del cabello de Jane.

—¿Cuando sale de cuentas?

—En aproximadamente dos semanas. —Miró el reloj.— Debemos darnos prisa, en dos horas tenemos que recogerla en la estación de tren.

—¿Darnos prisa? de acuerdo, creo que poder hacerlo. —sonrió un tanto traviesa. No perdió tiempo en hacerse un hueco entre sus piernas sin dejar de besarle el cuello en dirección a su oreja.

—Jane, detente... —se mordió el labio dibujando una sonrisa.— Tyler está merodeando por casa y aún nos queda preparar el desayuno.

—Mmm —se quejó entre besos.— ¿cuándo ha sido un inconveniente para tener sexo el hecho de que nuestro hijo este en casa? —La parte superior de uno de sus muslos ya buscaba la entrepierna de Maura.

—En realidad nunca lo ha sido pero él siempre dormía, hoy en cambio está despierto. —Sonrió.— Siento mucho cortarte el rollo. —la besó y después le hizo gestos con la mano para que se levantase de encima de ella.— Y ahora cuando vayas a ducharte, que sea con agua fría. —Después de que Jane a regañadientes obedeciera, se levantó.

—De acuerdo, me duchare con agua fría si así consigo que al terminar vayas a darme un poco de calor. —se mordió el labio mirándola.

—Uuhmmm...me temo que no pero me lo pensaré. Es una oferta bastante tentadora... —le guiñó el ojo al mismo tiempo que se mordia el labio.

—Vaya, ahora si necesito agua fría...

* * *

**Después de un desayuno caliente y una ducha de agua fría para Jane, **_**Rizzles**_** y el pequeño Tyler fueron en coche hasta la estación. Hoy vendría Caren, la prima de Maura, quien se quedaría en casa de ambas el día de hoy, y se marcharía al día siguiente por la tarde. Caren necesitaba volver a Boston para que recoger documentos que más tarde necesitaría para poder casarse con Josh, su pareja desde hace cuatro años.**

—¡Caren! —caminó hasta su prima y la abrazo con cuidado, no quería hacerle daño y menos a la altura de la barriga. —¡Vaya, te ves perfecta! —sonrió acariciando dulcemente su barriga.

—Gracias. —sonrió contenta. Acto seguido abrazó a Jane y luego a Tyler.— Veo que sigues igual de guapo que siempre. —le acarició la cabeza.

El pequeño -que se escondía tras las piernas de su madre- sonrió un tanto tímido ante el comentario de Caren.

—¿Y cómo te va todo? —Quiso saber su prima mientras todos caminaban rumbo al coche.

—Pues muy feliz, en mi caso parece que a la quinta va la vencida. —Se frotó el estómago. Había tenido varios abortos y cuando casi lo daba por imposible, llegó Liz, su futura hija.— Tengo muchas ganas de que nazca.

—Y nosotras de por fin verte como toda una madraza. Ya queda poquito, muy poquito. —aseguró Jane.

* * *

**Horas más tarde llegaron a casa. Mientras Caren se instalase en el dormitorio de invitados, Jane preparaba la comida. Maura se había ofrecido voluntaria para ayudarla pero su novia insistió en lo contario. Hacía seis meses que ambas primas no se veían y prefirió que la forense y la futura mama se pusieran al día. El almuerzo estaba listo a la hora de siempre y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa para comer.**

**Diez de la noche...**

—Jane, ¿tienes un momento?

—Sí, ¿qué sucede?

—¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?

—¿Hacer qué?

—Manosear y acariciar la barriga de mi prima.

— ¿Perdón? —Frunció el ceño.— ¿Te ha dicho que le molesta?

—No.

— ¡No puede ser! —Sonrió señalándola.— ¿Estas celosa? —Imaginó.

—No, pero ese gesto solo lo hacías conmigo cuando estaba embarazada. —Sí estaba celosa pero no iba a reconocerlo, por lo menos en este preciso momento.

—Cariño... —sonrió dulcemente.— Viendo la barriguita de tu prima recuerdo cuando estabas embarazada y yo no podía parar de contar los días por ver la cara de nuestro hijo. Lo siento si te ha molestado, pero te prometo que tan solo es un gesto desde el respeto.

—Ya lo sé, pero deja de hacerlo tantas veces. Sé que te estoy pidiendo una gran tontería, pero sí...mis celos crecen al ver ese gesto. —confesó.

—Mmmm...La doctora Isles celosa... ¿entiendes que me lo paso bien cuando te pones así? tus caras son bastante divertidas. —atrapó su cintura con las manos jugando ambos cuerpos.

—¿Sí detective Rizzoli? —preguntó en tono sarcástico. Continuó hablando.— pues ten en cuenta que yo también me lo paso bien mirando tus caras de sufrimiento cuando te quedas sin sexo. —sonrió y acto seguido la besó.

—Mensaje recibido, me portare bien.

**Caren terminó de bañarse y vestirse. A Tyler se le antojó que Maura le hiciera compañía en la cama hasta que se durmiera, y así fue. Mientras, Jane y Caren esperaban por Maura en el sofá.**

—_Ey_ Caren, te pido disculpas si te acaricio la barriga más de lo normal. —Informó desde la confianza, se conocía desde cuando _**Rizzles**_ eran solo amigas.— Maura esta celosa y trato de molestarla en bromas.

—De acuerdo. —dibujó una sonrisa, molestar a su prima por un rato era un buen plan. Al fin de cuentas lo hacía desde que eran pequeñas— ¿Pero por qué está celosa? ella y yo nos llevamos estupendamente bien.

—Sí, lo sé, ella te adora pero no son esa clase de celos. Cuando _Mau_ estaba embarazada yo adopté una `manía´ y era acariciar a cada instante su barriga. Y ahora está celosa cuando repito ese gesto con otra embarazada. —sonrió.— Ya sabes, tu prima y sus rarezas... —ambas rieron.

—Hola. —acarició por segundos la barriga de su prima y se sentó en el sofá.— Espero que esas risas no sean de ninguna anécdota de la infancia que me deje en ridiculo querida Caren... —advirtió en un tono de voz amenazador pero al mismo tiempo bromista.

—Tranquila, la que me ha puesto al tanto de anécdotas graciosas sobre mi prima ha sido Jane. ¿En serio quisiste ligar con alguien que te quería lamer la cara en la intimidad? —puso una cara extraña.

—¡Jane! ¿Por qué has tenido que contar eso?

—Esas son las consecuencias que tienes que pagar por intentar ligar con alguien como Giovanni mi amor. ¿Se puede saber que habías bebido ese día?

—Prima, no sabía que te iban esas cosas de "_lametones en la cara_"... —Rió al mismo tiempo que Jane.

—Para vuestra información, no llegó a lamerme la cara porque estuve rápida y lo esquive...Pero siendo realista, me cortó todo el rollo...Por cierto, ¿podíamos cambiar de tema?

—Ya empieza, mirad eso. —Aviso Caren tocándose la barriga al mismo tiempo que dibujaba una tierna sonrisa. Jane llevó la palma de su mano al estómago de Caren, no entendía por qué pero esas cosas llamaban su atención sobre todas las embarazadas. Liz estaba dándole pataditas.

—Oh me encanta. —Maura sonrió tiernamente. Posó delicadamente la mano en la barriga de su prima, acto seguido miró a Jane.— ¿Recuerdas las primeras patadas de Tyler? —recordó dulcemente.

—No puedo olvidarlas. —ambas sonrieron y se besaron.

— ¡_Ey_! vais a darme envidia y no tengo a Josh para desahogarme. —pasó las manos entre el espacio que dejaban los cuerpos de _**Rizzles**_ y las separó.

—Perdón, es la emoción. —miraba como la tripa seguía siendo golpeada por una traviesa Liz.— ¿Te ha despertado alguna vez con sus patadas? —Preguntó Maura sentándose en el sofá, a un lado de Caren.

—Sí, esa es la parte no tan bonita del embarazo...pero cuando veas su cara habrá merecido la pena.

—Ya te adelantamos que sí merece la pena. —informó Jane quien acariciaba la barriga de Caren en pequeños círculos con los dedos de su mano izquierda.

—Jane... —frunció los labios al mismo tiempo que se mordía el interior de las mejillas.

— ¿Sí cariño? —dijo sonando dulce e inocente aguantando la risa. Sabía perfectamente el por qué Maura pronunciaba su nombre en aquel tono de voz.

— ¿Quieres parar? —Le agarró la mano despegándola de la barriga. La pregunta sonó como una advertencia, no estaba enfadada pero ese gesto por más de tres veces en el mismo día solo se lo podía hacer a ella.

—Está bien. —Sonrió y se sentó al lado de su chica.— Caren, ¿sabes que cierta persona está celosa porque no dejo de acariciar tu barriga?

—¿En serio Maura? —dijo irónicamente al mismo tiempo que sonrió.

—Sí, y ni una palabra más... —advirtió.

—Tienes que ser solidaria con Caren, está en una de las mejores etapas de su vida y no tiene a su futuro marido para que le de ciertos mimos. Te prometo que la única persona con apellido _Isles_ que me gusta eres tú. —dibujó una sonrisa burlona.

—"¿_Solidaria_?"¿En serio? bien, vuelve a acariciar su barriga en lo que resta de día y dormirás en el sofá. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Totalmente. —contestó sin dudar.

—Deja de estar celosa, sabes que es desde el respeto. Estoy enamorada de Josh, y Jane solo tiene ojos para ti y toda tu anatomía. —Las tres sonrieron.— Chicas, lo siento...tan solo son las diez _y poco_ de la noche pero estoy agotada. Voy a ir a la cama ya.

—Claro, no te preocupes. Mañana te acompañaré a por los papeles y como Jane se quedará con Tyler aprovecharemos para tomarnos una copa de cualquier bebida que tenga alcohol. Recuerdo perfectamente mis meses de embarazos en los que Jane no dejaba que me tomase mi copa cuando llegaba la noche... —recordó con cierta ironía.

—Cariño, lo hacía por tu bien...

—Josh también es un poco estricto con eso del alcohol y el embarazo. Así que mañana disfrutaré mucho de cualquier bebida alcohólica que nos tomemos. —Se despidió de ambas con beso en la mejilla. Una vez llegó al dormitorio no tardó ni quince minutos en caer rendida. El viaje había sido largo y el embarazo estaba bastante avanzado, caminar más de una hora se le hacía agotador. Maura y Jane tampoco tardaron mucho en dormirse.


End file.
